The Blood of Saints, A Thin Veneer Novel 5
by NorJC
Summary: STB5-The USS Valkyrie and her crew race at the head of a Klingon/Federation task force into Earth Alliance space to hold the line against the Minbari. This story uses Albert Green's "A Thin Veneer" TOS Movie era universe with his permission.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "The Blood of Saints" **

**Author: NorJC**

**In association with: Albert Green Jr.'s "A Thin Veneer Universe"**

**Contact: **

**Date began: December 10, 2010**

**NOTICE: THIS STORY MAY BE DISTRIBUTED FREE OF CHARGE BUT MUST NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM. **

-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-

**NOTICE: THIS STORY MAY BE DISTRIBUTED FREE OF CHARGE BUT MUST NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM. **

"_Star Trek", "Star Trek: The Next Generation", "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", _and_ "Star Trek: Voyager" _and_ "Star Trek: Enterprise" _and all related_ Star Trek_ related material, its characters and certain technological devices and/or references to such, from the television shows and movies, may be or are registered trademarks of, and may be or are copyrighted by Paramount Studios and whatever corporation it may or may not be owned by.

No studio is responsible for the content of this story. Other names and additional characters are the creation of the author who is solely responsible for them as such.

**THIS STATEMENT MUST ACCOMPANY THE STORY 'The Blood of Saints' IF DISTRIBUTED. THIS STORY IS FREE OF CHARGE AND MAY NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM. THIS DEDICATION MUST ACCOMPANY ANY DISTRIBUTION OF THIS STORY. **

**Dedication:**

**Both my lovely bride of nearly 20 years and our children have allowed me to hide in our office and write in relative peace. As I have said before and shall always say again, thank you, my beloveds. I also would like to thank Albert who galvanized me to get off my duff and start writing again with his wonderful stories, 'A Thin Veneer', its supplements and his 'A Universe of Change', 'Those who Stand' and 'the Evolutions-Ruination war series' and who helped me edit this story. I'd also like to thank my beta reader Ruth.**

**This story is the fifth in a series of short stories and novels that focus on the life and times of the crew of the **_**Constellation**_**-class, **_**USS **__**Valkyrie**_**, NCC-2590, a single Federation starship engulfed in the war encompassed by the 'A Thin Veneer' ("ATV") series. I heartily recommend reading 'A Thin Veneer' in connection with this novella about the **_**Valkyrie**_** and her valiant crew.**

Chapter 1

_Captain's Log, Stardate 9528.2. After traveling seventy thousand light years through a conduit that had to have been constructed by an advanced race as far above us as we are above amoebas, I didn't believe anything could top that._

_I was wrong._

_If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it. Jupiter, Saturn, Mars…they were all here, every planet, every moon, every asteroid, for the most part, was an exact duplicate of their counterpart in our solar system, including the third planet from this sun, a planet its inhabitants call…Earth._

#

"Fascinating," she murmured.

Sarek of Vulcan, the at-large ambassador of the United Federation of Planets shot a perfectly stoic look at his niece, Commander V'Lar, the first officer of the star cruiser _Valkyrie_, marred solely by a single raised eyebrow. "Indeed," he said in a smooth monotone. "I find it to be…intriguing."

"Remarkable. It appears to be an example of Hodgkin's law of Parallel Planet Development just like UFC 347601 III in the Beta Quadrant," Lt. Commander Salayna Rex, the _Valkyrie's_ Chief Science Officer noted for the record.

"Miri's world," Sarek said. "My son described the_ Enterprise's_ mission there to me long ago."

"Yes, but with a twist," Rex drawled. "For some reason as yet unknown, this system seems to look, in most respects, like the Sol system in the Alpha Quadrant as it appeared forty-five years ago."

"We must avail ourselves of this opportunity to obtain measurements of this planet," V'Lar stated. "Ambassador," she asked, "would you care to assist Commander Rex and me at the science station console?"

There was a gleam in the elder man's eye as he answered her query. "That would be…satisfactory, commander."

Captain Jason Tynen struggled to hide the smile that threatened to break out on his face in response to the reactions of his Vulcan first officer/wife, her uncle, and his Trill chief science officer to the sight of Alliance Earth after the ship had dropped out of warp slightly beyond one A.U. from the planet. With his intimate knowledge of both species, Tynen knew that their behavior was equivalent to that of a human shouting for joy at the top of his or her lungs.

Moments later, his wife announced, "Measuring the planet now, captain. It is geoid-shaped; its circumference is forty thousand seventy-five point one-six kilometers."

Sarek then continued the thread. "Mass is six point six sextillion short tons, captain."

Rex then added, "Sir, the planet's mean density is five point five-two grams per centimeters cubed. Like your Earth, this version also has the highest density of any of the planets in this solar system."

For the Vulcans and Rex, this was their version of 'tittering-with-excitement.' Tynen was happy they had a chance to lose themselves in their passions for a moment because he feared they soon would be too busy fighting for their lives to protect this world from destruction at the hands of the Minbari. Just then, Ensign Lanei Rager, the ship's helmsman, announced, "Captain, we are proceeding to Alliance Earth at a quarter impulse."

"Thank you, ensign," Tynen said to the young woman who also happened to share the home state of Louisiana with him. "Etana," he called out over his shoulder with a smirk, "did we manage to shake the _Pagh_ during our run to this duplicate Earth?"

"No, sir, unfortunately, she's still with us," his attractive Ktarian tactical officer, Lieutenant Mazan, growled coolly from her position at the tactical console directly behind the captain's and first officer's chairs. Apparently, she was annoyed that her captain had decided to tease her about Commander Klagh's attraction to her. Klagh happened to be an old friend/rival of Tynen and the skipper of the Klingon _K'tinga_-class battle cruiser that had left the conduit with the _Valkyrie_ at the flank speed of Warp 9. "She is shadowing us approximately twenty kilometers aft of our position."

Tynen grinned and said, "Very good, lieutenant. Please send Klagh my compliments and remind him not to kill anybody if he can help it." As Etana transmitted her message, he fervently hoped that the Alliance Earth people wouldn't react badly when they got their first look at a Klingon warship up close and personal.

A moment later, the captain punched a button on his chair-arm console. "Bridge to Engineering."

"Rad here, captain," his chief engineer answered via the intercom.

Lt. Commander Janja Rad was a native of the planet Catulla. He and his twin, the infamous Tongo Rad, were sons of the Catullan ambassador to the Federation, a man who may have challenged the _Enterprise's_ Montgomery Scott for bragging rights as the galaxy's best engineering 'miracle worker.' Both sons inherited their amazing skills from their talented father and Tynen felt lucky to have the more stable twin as a member of the _Valkyrie_'s crew. "Janja," Tynen asked, "how did the warp coils fare with the prolonged stress of traveling from Courtor at Warp 9?"

"Surprisingly well, sir. We've detected no cracks in any of the assemblies or any material diminution of gallicite, captain."

"That's great news, Janja. However, the _Pagh_ may not have been as fortunate as the _Val_. I want you to be prepared to assist the Klingons in overhauling their coils if necessary."

"Aye, sir," the engineer said and signed off.

"Vox," Tynen said as he turned to his Trill navigator, "do you have the coordinates to meet the Alliance Earth ships that are assigned to escort us to the planet?"

"Aye, sir. I have laid in the course and executed it…now."

"Good," Tynen murmured. "Hopefully, they won't shoot at us this time around like they did with the _Excelsior_."

The entire expeditionary force had been briefed by Captain Sulu on the trigger-happy nature of the Alliance Earth personnel, particularly after their rash act when confronted by an unidentified, alien vessel, albeit one that had appeared to bear script that looked like written English.

The shoot-first-and-ask-questions-later reactions like the one Sulu had experienced apparently were par for the course with these people. Earth Alliance's current predicament stemmed from the response of a poorly chosen commander of a small EA scouting party who'd acted rashly when his task force had run across several massive Minbari war cruisers.

Unfortunately, that now long-dead fool of a commander had fired upon the vessel that had carried the Minbari seat of government and had killed the leader of the Minbari people. Now said, enraged people were fully committed to the eradication of all humans, everywhere. Yet even with certain destruction because of their rash acts staring them in the face, these human idiots still managed to panic at _Excelsior's_ appearance and launched two nuclear-tipped missiles at the former _Enterprise_ helmsman's vessel.

Now, Tynen shook his head and said, "If they do shoot at us and damage the _Pagh_, I don't know if we can act in time to stop Klagh from blowing those bricks they call ships to kingdom come."

"Captain," Rager said, "we shall rendezvous with the Alliance Earth vessels in one minute."

"Thank you, Lanei. Etana, raise the shields and bring the ship to yellow alert. Energize the phaser capacitors and load torpedoes; however, do not target any of our hosts' vessels unless I expressly order you to do so."

"Aye, sir, the ship is now at yellow alert! Energizing capacitors, all torpedo bays loaded and ready, shields are up, sir!" Then she glanced at her board and announced, "Captain, the _Pagh_ has adopted a similar posture. Her shields are up, disruptors and phasers are energized and her forward torpedo bay is armed."

"Acknowledged, Lieutenant Mazan," he murmured. "V'Lar, please give us the forward view."

"Viewscreen activated, captain," his first officer announced. As the view shimmered onto the screen, the crew saw two gigantic vessels colored gray and blue being escorted by thirty or so small X-shaped spacecraft. The large ships appeared to have antennae sticking out of their fronts like the quills of a porcupine along with various gun turrets sprinkled about their hulls.

"Captain," Sarek said, "the large vessels are called _Hyperion_ Attack Cruisers. The small craft are called _Starfury_ fighters."

"Thank you, ambassador," Tynen said.

Soon, the native vessels intercepted the two starships more than three hundred thousand kilometers from Earth. The small fleet appeared to approach cautiously; not wanting to appear aggressive but at the same time not wanting to give the impression that they were passive, either.

A man in his early fifties appeared onscreen. His face looked haggard and his eyes were red from lack of sleep.

"This is the EAS _Inchon_, General Bainbridge, commanding. Please identify yourselves."

"I am Captain Jason Tynen of the Federation star cruiser, _Valkyrie_. The olive drab ship accompanying us is the Klingon Defense Force battle cruiser, the _Pagh_, under the command of my counterpart, Commander Klagh. We are the vanguard of our expeditionary force sent here by our governments to assist you in the war with the Minbari Federation."

A look of hope swept across the general's face. "Another Federation ship? Captain, you sure are a sight for sore eyes!" the man gushed.

Tynen smiled at the Earth Alliance flag officer. "I hope you continue to think so, sir, because there are more ships riding hard on our tails."

"More? How many more ships, captain?"

Tynen's smile looked deadly like a predator's. "A whole lot more, general." Indeed, Tynen wasn't kidding. After the expeditionary fleet had left the subspace conduit in the Courtor sector near the Centauri border, twenty-six ships under the command of Admiral Kirk, Commodore Kryiss, Commodore Alcaltha, General Kor and General Chang began their offensive forays into Minbari space. Another nineteen starships went with Earth Alliance General Leftcourt's upgraded _Omega-X_ destroyer to evacuate the mid-range base at Proxima. That left fifty-five starships racing at high warp speed to the Earth on this side of the galaxy. These ships were led by Admiral Tapin, Captain Sulu, Brigadier Kerla, and General Kang. Soon, the Earth space on this side of the galaxy would be crawling with Alpha Quadrant starships, from the venerable _Constitution_, _Excelsior_, and _Miranda_ classes to _Bird of Preys_, _Ktingas_ and _D-7_ command cruisers

At that moment, the general said, "That's wonderful to hear, captain. Wonderful!"

Tynen couldn't help but grin at the other man's enthusiasm. "Thank you, sir. Now, if you don't mind, we'd appreciate an escort to your Earth. We're carrying Ambassador Sarek on this ship and it's our understanding your president wishes to confer with the ambassador as well as his Klingon counterpart. Meanwhile, the _Pagh_ and the _Valkyrie_ will begin to deploy the first of our planetary shield generators and weapons satellites to help defend your world from a Minbari attack."

The other man frowned at Tynen, his confusion plain to see. "Captain, this may sound like a stupid question, but what exactly is a planetary shield generator?"

"It's a machine that emits a powerful forcefield. After we install forty or so of these machines on your world, they'll work in tandem to protect it from Minbari energy weapons and missile strikes."

The general regarded the captain with a dumbfounded stare. "Are you shitting me, captain?"

Tynen smirked at the flag officer. "No, I don't believe so, sir."

Bainbridge shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry…it's just that your machinery sounds like something right out of a sci-fi movie!"

"Well, sir, please don't just take what we say at face value. We intend to prove to your satisfaction that our technology works."

"All right, Captain Tynen. Now, you say the Vulcan ambassador is with you?"

"Yes…" Tynen answered.

"Then, by all means, captain, we'll escort you to Earth, immediately. Please follow us and welcome to the Earth Alliance!"

"Thank you, sir. _Valkyrie_ out." Then he shot a glance at Rager and said, "Follow them in, Lanei. I know it'll be difficult to go so slowly but try to keep us down around their speed, all right?"

"Aye, sir," she answered. "But I might have to use our maneuvering thrusters to keep from flying up their engine cones."

Tynen shrugged. "I know, Lanei. Just do your best."

She shot him a demure smile over her shoulder. "Aye, aye, sir!" she murmured before she turned back to the task at hand.

#

Three hours later, the two Alpha Quadrant starships crawled into standard orbits above the counterpart of Tynen's home world while V'Lar and he strode down the corridor of Deck 5 toward the turbolift. They entered the lift and after the door shut, Tynen called out to the computer control. "Deck 8."

As the car began to move, V'Lar noted in her cool and sexy monotone, "_Adun_, I am…gratified that you decided to wear my Christmas gift to you on this mission."

Even now, it still surprised him that his logical wife would have given any thought to celebrating Christmas, particularly after their trying times in the Regulus star system following the Minbari attack. Yet, he knew her intimately now and realized she cared deeply for his well-being, particularly in regards to her consideration of his cultural beliefs. Unlike most humans in the Federation, Tynen, like most of the members of his family, was a deeply religious person. He was a remnant of die-hard Southern Baptists who still haunted the bayous of Louisiana. Although he was somewhat devout, he was extremely tolerant of others and their beliefs, in particular, his wife's.

Now, he smiled at the woman who completely possessed both his heart and his soul, wrapped his arms around her thin waist, pulled her close and kissed her gently. After he broke the kiss, he said, "Thank you again for your thoughtfulness, _aduna_. My captain's jacket is quite comfortable." Indeed, it was, he mused inwardly. He reveled in the supple leather of the captain's variant duty uniform that had the classic lines of a World War II bomber jacket. It fit him like a glove and felt almost as nice as the tender skin of his wife as he held her close in their bed.

She nodded. "You are welcome, my husband. However, you are much too kind to me because the _favinit_ oil you managed to find and give me for Christmas is quite rare even on Vulcan."

He shook his head gently. "Now, now, none of that. I am gratified to give you something that is harmonious to your well-being. Besides, it's a percentage gift, V'Lar. I gain the benefit of its fragrance enhanced by the glorious essence of you whenever you're near me."

Her eyebrow cocked slightly toward the ceiling. "Then I must also take this moment to confess," she whispered, "that the jacket is a 'percentage gift' as well because I am gratified by the way it does not obstruct my view of your posterior as you walk, _aisha_."

He grinned at her. "So…you like to ogle me?"

Her face displayed the look he'd describe as 'mild bemusement.' "It seems so, beloved."

That won her a bigger grin as he leaned forward to kiss her again. "Well, I like to ogle you, too, so I guess we're even." That certainly was no lie. He could stare at her for days on end because his wife had a cat-like sensuality, a wiggle to her walk that may have actually been outlawed on at least seven Federation worlds, and a body to die for, especially when she wore a skirt which showcased her long and lean legs.

"As your people are wont to say, Jason, what is good for the gander is even better for the goose," she drawled.

He chuckled at her little joke while her eyes twinkled at him. Although her humor was certainly subtle, he enjoyed her dry wit and found it to be thoroughly intoxicating, just as he did with the rest of her. It was a side of the love-of-his-life most people on the ship had never seen and it humbled him to know he was the only person of which she could share that side of herself.

Seconds later, the married couple entered Transporter Room Two to find most of the members of their landing party awaiting their arrival. First Sergeant Madden, the ranking noncom of the ship's MACOs had outfitted Lance Corporals Rodriquez, Skon, Thompson, and himself with full MACO field uniforms and Assault Phaser Carbines, enhanced versions of standard Assault Phaser pistols with extended barrels and stocks. Tynen nodded to Madden while Etana approached bearing two Phaser I's and a tricorder for V'Lar. "Captain, commander, here is your equipment. Captain, Commander Klagh has informed me that his party will beam down two minutes after our arrival in Earthdome."

He took the weapon from Etana and placed it in one of his jacket's pockets. Then he thanked his Tactical Officer, glanced at everyone in the room and said, "All right, listen up. This has changed from a salvage mission into a diplomatic one since we didn't find the Minbari knocking on their front door when we arrived." Indeed, Tapin had ordered them to fight their way to Earth long enough to retrieve the president and her cabinet and to escape with the Earth Alliance government in the hopes that some of humanity on this side of the galaxy would have survived to rebuild. However, they didn't have to worry about that possibility for the present.

Tynen then studied each of his team members' faces and said, "I want you to be polite but firm if necessary. Try to be friendly to both the Earth Alliance people and the Klingons but remain professional in your approach. Remember, it's still our job to protect Ambassador Sarek to the best of our ability. So stay frosty and alert."

"Aye, sir," Madden said.

"Sergeant, we'll probably post your men outside with the Klingon security team. Etana, I want you in the room with us and the president. Your primary job is to protect Sarek and V'Lar…"

"And you, captain?"

He sighed heavily. It was a safe bet that he was the most dangerous man in the entirety of Earth Alliance space given his physical capabilities and his Section 31 training to use anything, even mundane items such as playing cards, for instance, as lethal weapons. However, even with that in mind, both his Tactical Officer and his First Officer would step in front of the proverbial bullet for him without any hesitation on their parts.

"Only after you make certain Sarek and V'Lar are safe, Etana," Tynen ordered.

Inwardly, he luxuriated in the warmth of the caress of his wife's mind in appreciation for his gallantry toward her uncle, as he said, "I want you all to remember that these people may appear to be similar to Federation humans but they aren't like us. They have not had the same exposure or experienced the levels of cooperation between members of different species as we have. So they may ask you questions about this aspect of our culture. Answer them truthfully but avoid appearing judgmental in any way, shape, or form."

The members of the landing party murmured their affirmations to his instructions just before Ambassador Sarek entered the transporter room. "Greetings, captain," said the elder statesman.

"Greetings, ambassador. Are you ready to leave, sir?"

"Yes, captain. Let us not delay. We have much to do in the coming days and need to be prudent with the use of our time."

"Indeed, Ambassador Sarek," Tynen said. Then he turned to the rest of the members of his party and snapped, "Places." The party members all took their positions on the transporter pads. Finally, the captain said to the transporter operator, "Energize."

Moments later, the transporter effect caused the forms of each of the landing party members to shimmer and fade from the transporter operator's view.

#

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**January 23, 2248**

She hardly recognized the face of the woman who stared at her from the other side of the looking glass.

Elizabeth Levy studied her reflection in her private lavatory mirror, her eyes wide with horror. When had she gotten so…old, she wondered. Only three years ago, she had looked good for a woman her age. Her skin had glowed and her complexion had been nearly flawless. Now she bore dark circles around her eyes. Her hair had lost its sheen; now it appeared to be dry, lifeless.

Perhaps her personal appearance was some sort of harbinger of the fate in store for her entire race.

No longer able to face the ghost in the mirror, Elizabeth closed her eyes and turned away from that ravaged visage to once again face the stark reality that she may be the one to preside over her government at _Götterdämmerung_, the very end of humanity itself on their side of the galaxy.

She staggered gingerly into her somber office with the slow steps of a woman decrepit and weary. When the presence of her desk chair finally registered in her mind, she flopped down onto it. As she stared at the papers on top of her desk, too exhausted to even begin to read them, her intercom buzzed for her attention. She pressed a button on her desk's control console and asked, "Yes, Martin, what is it?"

Her personal assistant said, "Madame President, Secretary Hannah and General Hague are here to see you. They say it's important."

The President sighed deeply. "Fine, Martin. Send them in."

She tried to paint a cheerful look on her face before they entered. Just then, the door to her office opened and Martin showed the Secretary of Defense, Josephine Hannah and General William Hague of EarthForce in. Elizabeth smiled thinly at both of her advisors. Jo had been a former dean at Stanford University, a brilliant woman who was highly regarded in interstellar relations circles. Levy had needed someone of Jo's stature after she had to basically 'clean house' in the Department of Defense.

It had been a group of high level idiots in EarthForce who'd been responsible for Janikowski's ill-fated encounter with the Minbari. After the Minbari had begun to attack Earth Alliance warships and the colonies, nearly the entire Earth Alliance Senate as well as many prominent citizens had demanded that heads needed to roll. And, Elizabeth Levy, in this case, had been quite happy to oblige them.

Planning a first contact situation with a reclusive and powerful race like the Minbari was a risky and dangerous venture from the outset that should have been directly and explicitly approved by her before it had been executed. Yet, apparently, the Joint Chiefs hadn't seen it that way. So they, for the most part, had to go.

After Levy had sacked Fleet Admiral Harris, the chairman of the Joint Chiefs, General Thompson, and General Rajiv, she'd decided she needed someone she could trust to work with General Fontaine, the only member to survive her house cleaning, and Fontaine's subordinate, the Chief of Earthforce Operations, Lt. General Lefcourt. Even though those two men had been involved in the Janikowski debacle up to their eyeballs, she couldn't dump them because she'd needed their expertise and command ability to prosecute the war. So, she'd chosen Josephine Hannah both for her expertise in the field and her unquestioned loyalty to her old academic colleague's politician wife.

Now, as for William Hague, Levy had believed he was precisely the man she needed to head the reconstituted Joint Chiefs of Staff. Hague had been a smart, young hot-shot who'd flown through the ranks. The man was a brilliant space combat tactician and, even better, had had nothing to do with Janikowski's ill-fated mission. Hague had no need to cover his ass and Levy counted on him to give her straight answers during these trying times.

"General…Jo," the President said.

"Madame President," Jo said breathlessly, "It appears that the first of our visitors have arrived a day early!"

A warm sensation began to slowly displace the clammy cold feeling that had gripped Levy ever since the _Excelsior_ had left for the Alpha Quadrant. She blinked at that. It was then she realized how much she'd been comforted by the visit of that Starfleet vessel and the regal ambassador from the planet Vulcan. "Why…that's remarkable!" she exclaimed. "Are the ships that have just arrived even faster than Captain Sulu's vessel?"

"Apparently so, ma'am," the general said. "According to the captain of this particular Federation ship, both his vessel and the Klingon warship that accompanied her are capable of higher sustained faster-than-light velocities for a longer duration than the _Excelsior_."

The President nodded. "Are we ready to receive them?"

Secretary Hannah smirked. "Yes, Madame President. We are scheduled to meet them at 2 p.m. sharp. They say that both Ambassador Sarek and the Klingon representative will meet with you regarding matters of state. Meanwhile, the Federation captain and the Klingon commander shall meet with Bill and me to discuss helping us with weapon systems and the installation of planetary defenses."

"Good," the President murmured as she glanced at her watch and saw that she only had ten minutes left before their arrival. Then she looked up at her advisors and muttered, "I just wonder what accepting all of their help will cost us in the long run."

Secretary Hannah shot a confused look at Levy. "What do you mean by that, Liz?"

Levy smiled. She kind of liked when her cabinet members dropped formality and called her by her nickname. "Jo, most people don't lay everything on the line like the Federation and the Klingons seem to be doing on our behalf without expecting something valuable in return." Then she shook her head and muttered, "I just hope that their price to us won't be too high."

"Madame President," the general said, "Whatever their price may be, we have little choice except to pay it. As the old saying goes, beggars can't be choosers. The Minbari are hell bent on killing every man, woman and child wherever they may be. So my view is that we should be prepared to do whatever is necessary to survive, even if it means eating a whole lot of crow, swallowing our pride, and accepting our place as the 'red-headed stepchild' in regards to the humans of the Federation."

She nodded at the man. "Those are my sentiments, too, general. However, some of us aren't quite as practical as you are. Didn't you hear what one of our so-called experts said when he was told about the 'claims' that Sarek had made about the Federation?"

Hague snorted. "Yes, a Dr. Khali, wasn't it?"

Levy nodded. "Yes, Amir Rajiv Khali," she spat. Then she scanned the top of her desk, located the report, picked it up and said, "Listen to what this madman had said. 'Based upon my analysis of the material left behind by the representatives of the Federation and the notes taken during our discussions with the alien ambassador and the human captain from the ersatz Earth, the multi-species nature of the Federation makes it a mongrel power incapable of stability because there is no one dominant race keeping order in that nation. Allowing aliens to have strong voices in a single interstellar government is a recipe for disaster, if not civil war. Especially when that star nation is as large as the Federation representatives wildly claim it to be.'"

#

"Oh Lord," Jo breathed as her eyes opened wide in disbelief. Had the man basically called Captain Sulu's world a cheap knock off of their own supposedly 'real' Earth?

She'd met Khali during some symposium on interstellar relations several years ago. He'd given a speech about why the universe as they knew it at the time favored stellar empires governed by a single dominant species by promoting his so-called 'defense mechanisms of nature' theory. He believed environmental constraints inherent to the home worlds of the major species in their sector of space ensured a particular species' survival in a hostile galaxy. Now, after all they've learned from their visitors about how other humanoids from the plethora of worlds in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants could interbreed with one another, the existence of the Federation called everything Khali believed in into question.

Now, Jo narrowed her eyes at her friend, the President of the Earth Alliance. "I hope the man didn't say that in a public forum or on TV. I wouldn't want the Federation to get wind of it and be offended by his small-mindedness." Indeed, she hoped Ambassador Sarek would never hear about the comments Khali had made about the "abhorrent nature" of Sarek's marriage to his human wife. Even though the ambassador had claimed that his people's dispassionate nature would lead them to ignore bigoted statements, Jo suspected that it was still wise not to get on the bad side of a Vulcan.

Now, she huffed and asked both Liz and the general, "What in the hell is wrong with some people? The Federation comes all the way from the other side of the galaxy to help us and this pompous ass decides to go out of his way to insult them?"

The President shook her head. "I know, Jo, I know. Don't get me started. I suppose fear of the unknown makes a lot of us do stupid things." Then she shot a glance at the ornate grandfather clock in the far corner of her office. "Well, it's time. Let's go and meet them as they, how do they say? Oh, yes…beam down from their ships."

With that, the trio left the President's office for the concourse in front of the presidential residence.

#

A few minutes later, Secretary Hannah stood in the Concourse of Worlds alongside the President and General Hague as they awaited the arrival of the visitors. The plaza had been cleared earlier of all non-essential personnel by the honor guard of EarthForce marines who stood at attention nearby, their PPG's securely holstered, so there would be no chance of misinterpretations on the part of either of the parties or a senseless act of attempted piracy.

There had been a few zealots, notably Senator Morgan Clark among them, who'd wanted to take the advances of the Federation from the _Excelsior_ by force of arms. Jo had been ecstatic that Liz had ordered those people to forget that notion 'now and forever' unless they wanted to be hanging on the end of a noose for treason against humanity. Even had Liz been insane enough to have gone along with such an idiotic plan, it would have been counterproductive and ultimately fruitless. The Minbari would have never given Earth enough time to learn the Federation's technology and to build a fleet of new starships using the Federation's faster-than-light propulsion and weapon systems. If Clark and his other short-sighted acolytes had had their way, all they would have done was ensured that humanity, at least on their side of the galaxy, would soon be nothing but a memory.

It was while she'd been reflecting on the insanity of Clark's approach when she heard a sound like the buzzing of thousands of angry bees. The noise then drew her attention to an area several meters in front of her party where she could see eight bluish wave-like effects appear in the air right before her very eyes. Soon, people began to take shape and form within the waveforms as the buzzing sound changed into a nearly deafening whine. Then maybe two or three beats of her heart later, the whine faded away, leaving eight people standing before her.

Jo immediately recognized one of them. Ambassador Sarek had returned to them and had clearly brought some help with him.

After Sarek, the first man she'd noticed had made Jo, a confirmed single woman, desire to ask him if she could please have his baby. The man was simply beautiful to behold! His skin tone reminded her of the color of caramel, his features were masculine yet charming, in a boyish sort of way. He was tall, lean and fit. His eyelashes were dark and full and long and dreamy and he flashed a smile at her…er…at them which was somewhat risqué and full of steamy promises that this man could _definitely_ make her get her groove back!

His uniform appeared slightly different from the two females who were with their group. He wore a jacket in the same color as their uniforms but its style was more like an old bomber jacket common in the twentieth century.

It was this comparison of uniforms that had finally drawn her attention away from the gorgeous man to the women. Then she stifled a gasp when she realized that both women weren't human at all!

The first woman was blessed with exquisite brunette hair enhanced by chestnut highlights drawn up in an intricate bun that revealed pointed ears like those of Ambassador Sarek. Even through the red tunic of her uniform, Jo noticed how well-endowed the woman was, which seemed so grossly unfair considering her Amazonian stature, tiny waist, and what could be seen of her long attractive legs under the conservative skirt she wore.

As for the other woman, Jo had never seen her like even when she'd met the crew of the _Excelsior_. This woman was slightly shorter than the Vulcan female yet just as trim and fit. She had beautiful red hair pulled into a pony tail and an odd bone structure in the midst of her forehead. Yet what struck Jo were the woman's haunting eyes. They reminded Jo of those of a cat.

The other four men looked very different considering they were holding items that appeared to be weapons. Their uniforms were drab and grayish-green and practically screamed 'Marines!'

Just then, Ambassador Sarek broke her reverie by raising his right hand and spreading his fingers so that his ring finger and middle finger parted to form a 'V.' "President Levy, we come to serve," Sarek announced.

Then Jo received the first of the shocks of her life that day, when Liz responded with a cheeky, flirtatious grin and said, "Your service honors us, ambassador."

Sarek reacted by the slight lift of his right eyebrow toward his hairline. "Ah, yes. You must have studied the materials I left concerning my planet's customs, Madame President."

Liz shrugged and smiled mysteriously at the alien. "Well, a good leader should always be prepared." Then the President added, "Ambassador, you remember Secretary Hannah, of course."

"Yes, I do. Greetings, Ms. Secretary."

"Hello, ambassador."

Levy then said, "Ambassador, I would like to introduce General William Hague to you. The general is the new Chairman of our Joint Chiefs of Staff."

"Greetings, general," Sarek offered. Then the Vulcan turned to his party and said, "Madame President, Secretary Hannah, General Hague, allow me to introduce the members of my party to you. This," he indicated by an elegant sweep of his hand toward the gorgeous man, "is Captain Jason Tynen of the USS _Valkyrie. _The young Vulcan woman by the captain's side is Commander V'Lar, his first officer."

V'Lar nodded elegantly to Liz and said in a smooth monotone, "We come to serve, Madame President."

Liz returned the commander's greeting. "Your service honors us, commander."

"Madame President," Sarek said, "V'Lar is a member of my family as is the captain by marriage; I would be what you would refer to on your world as V'Lar's 'uncle' and she is the captain's wife. Normally, my people do not reveal private matters such as this to others; however in the interests of what you would term as transparency, I determined it would be best to disclose this information to you to avoid any…unpleasantness."

At first both the President's and Jo's eyes flew wide open at Sarek's disclosure. _Wow_, Hannah thought, _another Vulcan – Human marriage!_ Although the Secretary of Defense had already begun to lament that the man of her dreams had already been taken, the President had already recovered and nodded solemnly to Sarek. "We appreciate your foresight, ambassador. And a warm welcome to you both on behalf of the Earth Alliance, Captain Tynen and Commander V'Lar."

V'Lar nodded once again while Tynen smiled warmly at the President. In kind, Liz responded with a coy smile of her own. Even though the guy belonged to Sarek's niece with her pouty lips and her legs-for-days, Jo couldn't stop the naughty thoughts about the man from racing through her mind.

"On behalf of the crew of the _Valkyrie_, thank you for your considerate welcome, Madame President," he said, shaking Levy's hand. Then, smoothly, he guided the President to the red headed woman. "May I take the opportunity to present my Tactical and Security Officer, Lt. Etana Mazan of the planet Ktaria VII? It's a planet in the Alpha Quadrant known for its cuisine and as a popular planet for tourists to visit."

Liz smiled pleasantly at the young woman. "Lt. Mazan, welcome to Earth."

"Thank you, Madame President," the attractive alien officer said.

"Finally," the captain said, "these gentlemen," he indicated the men who held the items that appeared to be weapons, "are my security team for this visit. They are members of an organization we call the Military Assault Command Organization, or 'MACO' for short. The Military Assault Command Organization works in tandem with Starfleet but it's a separate agency. However, during times of war, MACOs are assigned to serve on Starfleet vessels. While on board the _Valkyrie_, the MACOs accept orders from me and my command staff."

"Captain," the general said, "although I'm glad to see that you've taken your security posture quite seriously by bringing your MACOs along, I'm slightly confused about why you wanted to project such force for a meeting with a pair of civilians and an armchair quarterback like me?"

Tynen regarded the general with a neutral expression; he'd obviously not bought into the general's attempt to camouflage his own military associations. "Sir, my intent wasn't to project a particular posture for your personnel's benefit. My intent was to project it for the benefit of the people who are beaming in…right…about…now," he said as six new forms began to materialize within golden yellow waveforms in the same place where the Federation personnel had been standing minutes before. Now, though, instead of seeing the familiar, albeit somewhat alien forms of some of the Starfleet personnel, the Earth Alliance party faced beings most would associate with depictions of demons from the depths of Hades itself.

Although they were roughly humanoid in appearance, these new beings were dusky in color and their skulls appeared to have a kind of crest beginning on their foreheads and continuing up beyond their hairlines. They were tall and burly looking. They also wore their hair long but appeared to keep it neat and well-groomed. Their black uniforms, armored collars, and very large and fortunately holstered sidearms added to the menace that oozed from their every pore.

When one of them, an individual who appeared to be older than the others, approached, Jo had to fight down the urge to run screaming in sheer fright in the opposite direction. Then when the creature smiled, its predator's teeth were plainly evident for all to see. "Ah, my dear Ambassador Sarek, my dear Captain Tynen and my dear Lady V'Lar, who do we have here?"

In response, both Vulcans simply nodded to the creature while Tynen actually gave it a warm smile. "Ah, my dear General Koloth, may I introduce you to Earth Alliance President Elizabeth Levy, Secretary of Defense Josephine Hannah, and EarthForce General William Hague?"

The creature bowed stiffly to the President and the rest of her party. "Madame President, Ms. Secretary, General Hague, I am Klingon or, in my native tongue, _tlhIngan_. I am Koloth of the House of Rahnaz. I have been sent by our Chancellor Gorkon to represent my government's interests during our campaign to engage the Minbari and defeat them wherever they may crawl and hide from our righteous might! As for your government, let me assure you that our intentions are both peaceful and honorable."

Liz seemed to recover rapidly as she shook the Klingon's hand. "Thank you, general, for you and your people coming to our aid in our time of great need."

"Actually, it is _we _who are thankful, Madame President. Recently, we had approached the Federation to discuss peace terms and to establish a new compact between us. Fortunately for us, you humans on the other side of the galaxy had managed to anger the Minbari to the point they decided to exterminate you. Subsequently, your war caused the Minbari to stumble upon both Federation and our space in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Believe you me, when those Minbari dogs destroyed the Regulus colonies, the faux pacifists of the Federation finally showed their true colors. Now, Starfleet is out for blood alongside us…for a change."

"Excuse me, General Koloth," Hague asked, "are you saying that Starfleet is made up of people with falsely pacifistic natures?"

"No, General Hague," the Klingon snapped. "Only a soon-to-be-dead fool would believe that Starfleet personnel aren't consummate warriors. They and they alone are all that stood between the Federation and its subjugation by the Empire or the Romulans. And Starfleet never faltered in more than a century and a half in its protection of the Federation. Yet, even with its proud history of combat, there are those in the Federation's society who'd desire peace at any cost. They would cripple Starfleet by demilitarizing its vessels. Fools, the lot of them!" the Klingon spat. "They clearly are too stupid to realize what you have discovered for yourselves," he noted to the Earth Alliance people. "It's a cold, cruel universe out there. It is neither for the timid nor the weak."

Hannah blinked twice at that. Perhaps EarthForce's assessment about the Federation's warrior ethos required a serious reevaluation if Klingons like Koloth believed Starfleet people were truly 'bad ass.' "General Koloth, if I may," she asked, "why did you decide to ally with the Federation against the Minbari?"

He chuckled lowly and the rumble of his laugh brought chills to her very soul. "My dear Secretary Hannah, the Federation was kind enough to allow us to share the glory of the Minbari's subjugation with it. That, in and of itself, forced many Klingons to see it in a new light. However, even had the Federation decided to pursue this campaign on its own, we still would have found a way to come here and teach those arrogant boneheads a lesson they'd never forget. Why, they had the unmitigated gall to attack Klingon vessels in our space and transmit a message saying that their attack was in retribution for our Chancellor daring to aid your refugees! Then they compounded their error by 'ordering' us to never interfere with Minbari business again."

Tynen smirked at that. "General Koloth's people did not take kindly to that, Ms. Secretary."

Koloth laughed heartily. "No, my dear Tynen, we did not! I believe, as you humans would say, that it went over with us like a 'lead balloon.' So, here we are, comrades-in-arms with our old foes in Starfleet, to demonstrate to the Minbari what 'retribution' truly means. Isn't the irony of the universe truly glorious?" the Klingon mused.

As Hannah tried to seek congruity between the creature's brutish appearance and his suave, albeit sinister, manner, Koloth turned to an officer who appeared to be in the early stages of middle age if he were human. "Madame President, Ms. Secretary, General Hague, allow me to introduce Commander Klagh of the proud House of K'naiah."

"Commander," the President said, "we welcome your ship and crew to Earth Alliance space."

"Thank you, Madame President." Then the commander turned to the captain of the _Valkyrie_. "Tynen, I see you've brought along your MACOs on this little excursion. Why, I'm surprised at you! Didn't you know that nothing causes the blood of a Klingon warrior to sing as the possibility of facing the elite warriors of your Starfleet in glorious battle?"

Jo spied the nervous look on Liz's face at the Klingon commander's question when Tynen simply chuckled and said, "Well, Klagh, although you know that Etana, the boys and I are always up for the challenge, at the moment, we don't have time for the joys of hand-to-hand combat. We've got a lot of work to do to prepare the proper 'welcome' for our Minbari friends. Why, even as we speak, my engineering team aboard the _Valkyrie_ is delivering the first of the shield generators to this area to protect Earthdome."

Klagh snickered and nodded. "Tynen, although you sorely tempt me with the notion of engaging in _par'Mach_ with the glorious Etana, you are right about the need to use our time to prepare for battle. You should know that Gemma, the nasty, old wench who leads my engineering team is already deploying the Starkiller satellite we brought here on the _Pagh_ in geosynchronous orbit above this world."

When the Klingon commander had finished his little speech, the red headed alien woman had a concerned look on her face. "Captain," Jo overheard the woman ask, "what in the world does '_par'Mach_' mean?"

Tynen stared at the Klingon with narrowed eyes. "Lieutenant, trust me, you don't want to know," he murmured lowly.

Just as Hannah was trying to piece together this business about _par'Mach_ and determine what in the hell were 'shield generators' and 'Starkiller satellites,' the President said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I know we have much to discuss. My aides have prepared a conference room where we can engage in more substantive talks. Would you care to follow me?"

As Federation and Klingon personnel trailed behind the President and her honor guard into her residence, Jo had finally started to believe that maybe, just maybe, the human race on her side of the galaxy may have been given a reprieve from their death sentence at the hands of the Minbari by the arrival of these unlikely allies from beyond the farthest star.

#


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**January 23, 2248 – Minbari space**

It was an odd quirk of fate two star-faring races that had only recently come into contact with each other had happened to call a particular star system by the same name.

The Humans of Earth Alliance referred to the system's G-type main star, one so similar to the Earther's own Sol, as Chara. They also, strangely enough, had other names for the star that was 27 light years distant from their own, notably Asterion and Beta Canum Venaticorum.

The Minbari, on the other hand, simply called the star C'hara. They had only established an agricultural midrange base there about one hundred standard years ago and would never be so indiscriminate about naming a star system that belonged to their federation. C'hara III, the planet in the system where they'd established worker caste farms and foodstuff preparation facilities to provide supplies to their frontier outposts, had simply gone about its business over the course of time.

However, on this particular day, a _Tinashi_ frigate happened to be on patrol near the gas giant the unimaginative Minbari had called C'hara V when the upgraded _Constitution_-class USS _Thornwood_ dropped out of warp directly behind the unsuspecting ship. Suddenly without warning, the starship fired two photon torpedoes into the aft end of the frigate, vaporizing both the Minbari vessel and her crew before they even knew what had hit them.

Then before the Minbari could even see the light that had served as a funeral pyre for the hapless crew of the _Tinashi_, four _Constitution_-class starships, the _Enterprise_, the _Lincoln_, the _Exeter_, and the _Suronn_, and the _Miranda_-class starship, the _Dauntless_, began their run on C'hara III. Hundreds of small flyers, civilian transports and freighters scrambled to get out of the way as the first of their defenders came barreling toward the invaders. Several squadrons of _Nials_ sent out by a quartet of _Sharlin_ war cruisers vectored toward the ships imprudent enough to attack a Minbari colony. As the formidable fighters moved into attack formation, the _Sharlins_ rapidly closed the distance behind their fighter screen and began to fire ranging shots.

When they had reached the enemy vessels, the _Nials_ fired almost as one. Unfortunately, their energy pulses simply splashed ineffectively against the Federation ships' protective shielding. A moment later, the Starfleet vessels cruised majestically through the cloud of _Nials_, leaving the Minbari fighters to flounder in their wake and desperate to catch up to vessels that had moved faster than anything their alarmed pilots had ever seen before.

Now in range, one of the war cruisers fired and scored a passing hit on the _Suronn_, dropping her shields by six percent. In response, the comparatively smaller bulk of the Federation cruiser swiveled on her own axis, bringing her bow and dorsal surfaces to bear on the offending _Sharlin_. Suddenly, the starship returned fire with all twelve of her phaser turrets, destroying the surprised _Sharlin's_ forward weapons array. Simultaneously, the _Exeter_ targeted the war cruiser's engineering section with all of her port phaser turrets, completely penetrating the hull and boring through the hapless vessel's quantum singularity containment device. Then, while the other starships, now joined by the _Thornwood_, maneuvered to engage the remaining war cruisers, both the _Exeter_ and the _Suronn_ sailed past the doomed, imploding _Sharlin _and continued onward to C'hara III.

As the pair of _Constitution_-class heavy cruisers approached the planet, orbital defense satellites began to track the two incoming targets. Shortly thereafter, gravitic fusion beam cannons fired several salvos and managed to graze the _Exeter's _shields. However, moments later, the satellites lost acquisition as both ships accelerated to high impulse speeds and employed evasive maneuvers. Then before the satellites could compensate and reacquire the targets, starship phasers lashed out, taking apart the automated defenses.

Meanwhile, the _Enterprise_ and the _Lincoln_ had teamed up to take on the last of the war cruisers, a proud old _Sharlin_, long past her prime. The stricken vessel had lost both of her drive fins and most of her forward weapons array yet she courageously battled on with her secondary weapons. Soon, though, energy beams cut deeply into the ship, eviscerating everything in their path as they probed for the singularity used as the ship's power source. Suddenly, phasers reached the singularity and the result was a cataclysmic explosion. Then, before the light of the Sharlin's demise had dissipated, the _Enterprise_, _Thornwood_, _Lincoln_, and _Dauntless _began their assaults on the military space station in orbit above the colony world.

The four starships' phasers carved up the station like a roast turkey on Thanksgiving Day before it could even begin to defend itself. Internal explosions tore the station apart as its debris tumbled toward the surface of the planet below. While the quartet of starships continued to sweep the satellites out of orbit, the _Exeter_ and the _Suronn_ destroyed all power generators, military installations, and spaceport fields on the planet's surface while carefully avoiding the infliction of harm to all residential, agricultural, or commercial areas, including spaceport terminals.

Then before the dust had settled, the Federation ships were gone like thieves in the night. When the defender's rapid reaction force jumped into the system from hyperspace, all the Minbari found was the debris of their war cruisers and planetary defenses floating in space, frightened _Nial_ pilots who spoke of swift and dreadful vessels that had blithely ignored them, and terrified colonists who'd actually witnessed solid matter fade out of existence at the mere touch of crimson beams of light.

#

_**The Grey Council**_

As she took her place in the circle, her concern was palpable to other members of the Grey Council. "What has happened now?" Delenn ra Mir asked apprehensively. "Why have you summoned me?"

Delenn's fear of what was to become of her people had heightened after the attacks on their bases five days ago in and around Batain by the Earther Federationist vessels led by the Human, Admiral James T. Kirk.

Satai Coplann, his face hardened by his fury, said nothing as he started the playback of the most recent assault on their territory. As one, the members of the Grey Council watched the replay of the Earther Federationist's latest romp through one of their systems.

"This was the scene at C'hara seven hours ago," Satai Cadroni, a member of the religious caste coldly announced. "They mercilessly destroyed five warships, the military space station, the satellites, and military facilities on the planet surface. These alien butchers have spilt the blood of thousands this terrible day, a toll to be added to the blood of the martyrs we'd lost five days ago!"

A horrified Satai Delenn's eyes flew wide open at that pronouncement. "How many of our people did they murder at C'hara?" There was an uncomfortable moment of silence when it appeared Cadroni could not bring himself to disclose the number. "How many?" she demanded.

"Five thousand, one hundred, and twenty-three, Delenn," he whispered. "We lost many of the warrior and worker castes in this most recent attack."

Delenn, youngest of the council members, sobbed loudly, the disturbing sound so like the screech of a wounded animal wrenched from her very soul, as she almost collapsed to the Council chamber's floor in her grief. At that moment, she comprehended the magnitude of the loss that terrible number had entailed to her people. Then, through her tears, she screamed, "Animals! Brutal! Strike them down, follow Kirk and his ilk back to their base and kill all of them, all of…" Suddenly, her voice trailed off when she recalled how the very words she'd just said were almost the same as those that had continued to haunt her from almost two years ago, the ones that would have surely broken her mentor's heart and had started this nightmare for her people. Dukhat had died in her arms and her grief for him had launched this terrible war. His was the first, the most damning of the blood that soiled her hands. Now, her past words had led to the blood of ten thousand more of her people to join with the offering of the lives of the Earthers in both the Alliance and the Federationist colonies expended on the altar of her war.

As she gasped, horrified by the rivers of blood that threatened to drown her very soul, Coplann answered her, seemingly unaware of her distress. "If only it were that simple, Delenn! But, at the moment, we cannot follow them. Indeed, we currently have no way to track them when they use that infernal faster-than-light drive of theirs. Even worse," the Satai added, "their blasted star drive may allow them to enter areas where we cannot follow. One of the problems even we have with hyperspace are the currents and the way they behave close to hyper-gravity wells such as white dwarves, black holes, neutron stars and other dense or high-mass stellar phenomena. So, if Kirk and his brigands have established a base of operations in our space near any of these spatial anomalies, we would not be able to jump in and attack them."

After that depressing thought, Coplann changed the image to display two of the alien starships destroying the satellites in orbit above the planet. "This time, the Humans destroyed four _Sharlins _with impunity. _Sharlins_!" he snapped. "Apparently, it wasn't simply misfortune that allowed the _Excelsior _to destroy the _Blood of Saints_. Our masking screen is completely useless in the face of their sensor capability and their weapons are clearly superior to ours." Then the Satai shook his head. "And although I hate to admit this, our frigates are a joke to them! Once again, our _Tinashi_ was destroyed without firing a shot; it was taken completely by surprise."

As Coplann hung his head low, embarrassed by his admission of the frigate's crew's failure to even be aware of the enemy before succumbing to the Humans' deadly fire, Satai Hedronn of the worker caste asked, "How badly was the colony damaged?"

"Surprisingly," Satai Morann of the warrior caste said in answer to Hedronn's query, "the planet was hardly damaged at all. Of course, all military installations and facilities were wiped from existence by those devastating beam weapons of theirs. However, it appears that the invaders went out of their way not to strike residential areas, temples, commercial areas or agricultural facilities."

A puzzled look then crossed Hedronn's face. "Why would they conduct such a raid and not lay waste to the entire colony? The Humans would surely have reason to do so in response to Shakiri's attack on their Regulus colonies?"

Coplann snorted. "Isn't it obvious? They want to destroy all military resistance so they can return at their leisure to the bypassed worlds and eradicate our people. They want to bleed us dry!" he snapped. "Listen to this report, Hedronn. We have lost contact with the _Night's Star _battle group. Their mission was to eliminate the three thousand or so inhabitants of the Jericho colony before we sent a major force to strike at Proxima III. Now, we must send a reconnaissance-in-force group to determine the _Night's Star's_ fate and to see if the Earther Federationists are responsible for whatever had happened to it."

Morann nodded. "That makes sense," the warrior caste satai noted.

"Why do you say that, Morann?" Hedronn asked. "Wouldn't the second force fall into the same trap that had ensnared the _Night's Star's_ battle group?"

"Yes, but," Coplann snapped, "if we leave Jericho intact, the Earthers can use it as a forward base against us. We cannot allow them to possess the dagger they can hold to our throats!"

As Hedronn nodded, affirming his understanding, Coplann murmured, "Although we still have no idea from where they are launching these attacks, at the moment, they appear to be small in number."

"But that may soon change, if we do not act quickly," Delenn warned. "Again, it is plainly evident that they've found another passageway from their space to ours because there is no way they could have snuck past the ships we have guarding the hyperspace highway. Unless we can find the new passageway and close it off, more of these murderers will come through it and establish a significant foothold behind Earth Alliance's lines of defense."

"Even as we speak," Satai Morann announced, "Shakiri is mobilizing the grand fleet to stop the UFOP vermin from joining with their Human brethren and giving the Earth Alliance their formidable technology. Shakiri is also responsible for making certain that the one called James T. Kirk and his ship, the _Enterprise_, shall both die for their crimes against the Minbari; they destroyed _Dark sword _and _Straight Blade_, destroyed our bases, communication devices, ships and power stations at Batain Prime. Now, this attack on C'hara must be added to the list of their crimes."

"True," Delenn agreed, yet she wouldn't relent. "However, Shakiri's efforts may all come to naught if we fail to seal off the other passageway and stop more of those murderers from coming through!"

"Delenn is right," Hedronn said. "If we do not find a way to keep the Federationist Earthers from coming through in overwhelming numbers, we may not be able to activate a sufficient number of war cruisers from our mothballed fleet to be able to stop them, particularly if the Klingon aliens also come through the passageway as well."

"The warrior caste agrees with pursuing your recommendation," Satai Coplann said. "We will contact Shakiri immediately and order him to find the UFOP's passageway at all costs."

At that, Delenn and Hedronn bowed to the warrior caste satai. "Thank you for your consideration in this matter, Satai Coplann," she offered serenely.

Just then, an aide rushed in and whispered something in Coplann's ear. After the aide had strode away from the warrior satai, Coplann said, "Well, speak of the devil…Shakiri has just contacted us with important information for the Council."

Coplann called for the holographic imager to come online and images of Shakiri, Alyt Jaysonn, and the Three-who-are-one appeared before their very eyes. At that moment, Delenn welcomed their virtual visitors. "Greetings to you all. Shakiri, were you successful?"

"Yes," he answered.

Then several beats of a heart later, he ominously added, "And no."

#

_**Hyperspace Channel Entrance**_

In real space, near the location of the hyperspace channel to the other side of the galaxy, Shak-Na Dukain, the captain of the Minbari war cruiser _Brigain_, was on his bridge when he received a communiqué from the leader of his clan. Dukain was known as a competent officer, more of an explorer than a soldier. Although he was more willing to avoid using force to solve problems with other races, he was willing to do anything for the benefit of his people, including the use of his ship's arsenal when warranted.

He was a seasoned warrior who'd fought against some powerful pirate bands that had raided one of the colony worlds. Outnumbered, his vessel managed to defend the colony and pursue the pirates back to their base. After destroying their means of escape, Dukain was able to negotiate their surrender. Surprisingly, he offered them the opportunity to live out their lives in peace as long as they never darkened the Minbari Federation's doorstep ever again. Now, years later, those pirates had not gone back on their word to the captain.

"Dukain, we've suffered an attack on one of our mid-range colonies at the hands of the Human called Kirk," Shai Alyt Shakiri reported. "We've also lost contact with the _Night's Star _battle group. Its mission was to eliminate the inhabitants of the Jericho colony before our forces were to strike at Proxima III. We believe that the battle group may have run into more of the Earther Federation warships. We are sending a larger force to investigate, and if warranted, to deal with that possibility. Clearly, though, it seems that the Earther Federationists have found another passageway to our side of the galaxy. Therefore, your mission has now been changed. We must search for the other passageway and find a way to seal it off before the enemy sends more of their ships here to the aid of the Earth Alliance. Thus, your orders are to take the _Brigain_, _Valen's Tears_, and several _Tinashis_ to Batain and begin a search pattern for the Federationists' passageway. Stop at nothing and use any and all resources you have to find that passageway. You may even question the Centauri to see if they may possess any information that could be useful."

After Shakiri had relayed his orders, Dukain licked his lips before he spoke his next words carefully. "Shai Alyt, does the Grey Council believe that these Humans are servants of the Shadows?"

Shakiri stared at him through their holographic connection for a moment before he said, "There are those who believe that these Federationist Humans have been bred specifically by the Shadows for the coming war. They say the Humans are Sha'tha-Shadow warriors, thieves, and murderers. As for myself, I do not believe that because we just captured one of them and gave him to the Three-that-are-one."

Dukain felt his heart sink when the Shai Alyt had told him that. From what the captain had been told by a friend who'd been an aide to one of the Grey Council members, the triad of telepaths was the Grey Council's own, each a representative of the three castes. They were a power unto themselves. Indeed, other telepaths shunned them, which was telling in and of itself.

Shakiri shook his head then. "I could only imagine what type of pain the Human had experienced when they stripped him of his mind. Even I began to feel pity for the poor thing after they had subjected it to their tender mercies. However, the triad confirmed that the Federation Humans aren't connected to the Shadows and were not connected to the Earth Alliance until we attacked their colony at Regulus."

Appalled that the triad had tortured the Federation Human, Dukain narrowed his eyes at his caste leader. "If they are not connected to the Shadows or to the Earth Alliance then who are they?"

The Shai Alyt fidgeted for a moment before he said, "They are apparently members of a vast organization comprised of Humans and aliens. The Humans in that organization alone are almost as numerous as the grains of sand on a beach. That is why we must find the passageway, Dukain. According to the triad, the Federationists and their allies, the bestial Klingons, have already sent 96 warships here along with a substantial amount of support vessels. Their warships have accounted for the loss of at least twenty of ours at the cost of four or five of theirs. The Humans are powerful and appear to have curried extraordinary favor in convincing their Vulcan masters to send so many ships against us. Now, they are out for blood due to our miscalculation of launching an attack on one of their minor colonies, an attack I am responsible for leading. So, it matters little whether or not they are agents of the Shadows if, in their fury, they are able to defeat us. The outcome, in either event, would be disastrous for our people."

As Dukain attempted to process the fact that his people had wrongly attacked the Humans on the other side of the galaxy and had failed to finish the job as it were, Shakiri said, "We must deny them Earth's resources before they become too well-established. Therefore, we must prepare the grand fleet to attack Earth and destroy the Federationists, the Klingons, and the Earthers there before the Federationists and Klingons send more reinforcements through their passageway. However, it would help us greatly if we can close down the passageway from our side and keep them from establishing another foothold in our space. Shak-Na, it is crucial that you not fail in your mission. What you learn will help determine our very survival."

At that, the captain of the _Brigain_ struggled mightily with himself not to roll his eyes at both the old fool and the damnable Council. If the Council had allowed cooler heads to prevail rather than listen to the ravings of Delenn, Dukhat's former acolyte and, in the minds of many, his secret lover, Dukain's people may have avoided this foolish war in the first place!

He was absolutely convinced Dukhat would never have approved of the slaughter of the Humans. And beyond the moral concerns he had, it was clear that their economy was in a shambles because of the war. He suspected that a lot of their mercantile troubles were due to their isolationist policies and their lack of strong relationships with trading partners, particularly when it appeared the Minbari were engaged in a genocidal war against a race that had helped most of the League against the Dilgar. Now, Shakiri's attack against the Federation colony and the presence of their avenging warships in Minbari space had caused fear and righteous self-delusion to permeate the ranks of the Grey Council.

However, even though he hadn't wanted this war, his people were now threatened by the Federation Humans and their untamed allies. Dukain couldn't, wouldn't turn his back on them.

"I will leave now."

"May Valen go with you, Dukain."

"I could use his counsel right about now," the Shak-Na drawled. "I believe we all could perhaps because he'd have us seek out the angels of our better natures," the captain added in a slight dig at both Shakiri and the Grey Council.

In response, a chastened Shakiri said nothing as he averted his eyes from the captain and terminated their connection.

An hour later, the _Brigain_ and her flotilla formed up and transitioned into jumpspace on their way to Batain near the Courtor system.

#


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

January 23, 2248

**EarthDome:**

"You people do enjoy living dangerously! Although I must say that we Klingons have much in common with yours in that regard."

President Elizabeth Levy narrowed her eyes at the menacing-looking alien in confusion. She had brought the two Alpha Quadrant ambassadors to her private office while the other members of their parties had been taken to a nearby conference room. She wanted answers to some tough questions from the pair of high-ranking officials and believed they'd be more forthcoming if the three of them spoke together without an audience.

"What do you mean by that, general?"

The alien smiled fiercely at her. "Why, madam, did you not just ask us both 'what do you want?' That is a very perilous question to ask anyone because most are unwilling to look deep into the abyss to discover just how far they'd go to obtain their heart's desire." As she tried to shove down the urge to shiver under the heat of his glare, Koloth magnanimously said, "Since we do not have much time to prepare for the Minbari's onslaught on your world, I propose we engage in a little game to help facilitate the course of our discussions."

Sarek peered directly at the Klingon, his face completely devoid of emotion. "A game, you say? Specify."

"Why, of course, my dear Ambassador Sarek. I propose we play a game I call the 'truth.' For the next ten minutes, the three of us must agree to tell the truth, and only the truth, as we know it at the present time. If one of us asks a question of the others, the person answering the question must do so honestly to the best of his or her ability. To encourage complete candor, we should also agree that whatever is said here shall not leave this room or be repeated to anyone other than the three of us. Are we in agreement?"

The Vulcan simply nodded and said, "I accept your terms."

Levy sighed. "All right, I'll agree to play by those rules."

Koloth grinned wickedly at both Sarek and her. "Splendid! I shall begin by answering your question, Madame President." The suave warrior paused momentarily, apparently to gather his thoughts. Then he cleared his throat and said, "The answer to your question, at least from my peoples' perspective, is twofold. However, to put your mind at ease, madam, we desire nothing whatsoever from the Earth Alliance." As she cocked her right eyebrow toward the ceiling in disbelief, he laughed heartily. "Remember, madam, the rules of our little game! I promise you I am being completely truthful by saying we want nothing from your people."

"Then," Sarek asked, "what is it that you do want?"

"We want only two things, Vulcan. The first thing we want is something fervently desired by all of my people. We want the glory of honorable combat. And what could be more honorable than defending a species so hopelessly outclassed as the Humans on this side of the galaxy from complete annihilation by a race like the Minbari, a people who are even more arrogant than either the Humans of the Federation, the Romulans, or my own? Indeed, my people, and I suspect many of those in Starfleet, will sing songs about the glory of this impending battle until the stars themselves grow cold and die."

Elizabeth nearly couldn't bring herself to believe the alien except for the fact she spied the fire of his convictions in his eyes. It was then she realized that both Captain Sulu and Sarek had been right about the Klingons. They truly lived for battle. "I see, General Koloth," she said. "You mentioned before there was another reason?"

"Yes," he hissed. He hesitated for a moment and took a sip of water from his glass. As he placed the glass on top of the table, he said, "The second thing we want, although it pains me to admit this and I will deny I ever said it if either of you violate the rules of our little game, is to build a closer relationship with the Federation." At that moment, Koloth shot a piercing look at the Vulcan. "You, of course, already know this to be true, Sarek. Indeed, it was our chancellor, your son and you who'd arranged for the recent peace talks between our two governments. Now, some of us, such as Kang, Kor and I have come around and seen that there is much that our two peoples could accomplish if we worked together yet maintained our own distinct cultures." Suddenly, he leaned toward Sarek and spoke with a soft growl. "However, there are many others on both sides who'd stop at almost nothing to keep the old animosities between the Empire and the Federation alive and well."

Koloth paused for another sip of water and continued by saying, "Even though there are many on either side who'd rather take up arms against the other, if there was a glorious war that forced the members of Starfleet to stand side-by-side with Klingon warriors in honorable battle after battle, the dynamic between our two peoples would change forever." The Klingon then smiled at his counterpart. "My dear Ambassador Sarek, is it not delicious irony that a war in another part of the galaxy stands a good chance of establishing cordial relations between our two governments?"

Sarek said nothing in response to Koloth's musings. So, Elizabeth took the opportunity to ask the Vulcan, "Sarek, I've heard what the general has to say. What does the Federation want from the Earth Alliance?"

Sarek seemed to study her face for a moment while his countenance was as impenetrable as the facades of the presidents carved into Mt. Rushmore. Suddenly, she detected something in his body language that she found reassuring and, although she didn't know exactly why, she knew him to be trustworthy. Then while she reflected on her impressions of him, he said, "President Levy, I shall tell you the truth, though, at the present time, most of your people are incapable of believing it. We simply desire to associate with the Earth Alliance on friendly terms. We have no desire to subjugate your people or force anyone to join our Federation. Indeed, there are many governments that have loose affiliations with us. They engage in cultural exchanges and commerce yet have no desire or interest in joining the UFP. For instance, there is an independent confederation of worlds known as the 'First Federation' in the Alpha Quadrant. That government first made contact with us twenty-five years ago and the contact has been enriching to both parties. The First Federation is still independent, though, of the UFP, is that not so, General Koloth?"

"Yes," the Klingon agreed with a nod. "Sarek speaks the truth."

"However, to address your reservations and the prevalent Human imperfections that have led your people to distrust our way of life, I will say that what we do want from you other than peaceful and friendly relations is access to your knowledge of the races in your quadrant and your assistance in arranging introductions to them."

Levy stared at the Federation ambassador. "That's all you want from us?"

"Yes."

"That's it?"

"Was I unclear in some manner regarding the answer you require?"

"N-no," she stammered. "It just seems like you're hardly asking for anything at all. Do you not require raw materials, a colony world, something to provide recompense for your actions on our behalf?"

"We have no need for compensation for our efforts, Madame President. You see, the Humans in the Alpha Quadrant already believe this is their fight because the Minbari wanted to exterminate you and all Humans everywhere. Moreover, when the Minbari attacked Regulus and extinguished the lives of twenty-eight million sentients, the Andorians, the Tellarites, the Vulcans, the Klingons, the Deltans, the Trills, and even the Gorn realized that the Minbari had to be confronted. The Gorn are another species that has a government in the Alpha Quadrant independent of the Federation. One of their leaders who had been visiting Regulus was killed during the attack. The Gorn have decided, as you would say, 'to join the party' against the Minbari." Then the ambassador paused to take a sip of water from his own glass before he continued. "As I have said before, Madame President, your world is much like Federation Earth before its first contact with my people. Vulcans served as Federation Earth's guide into interstellar space before it was ready to pursue its own course. Earth Alliance's courage in the face of the Minbari threat speaks much to your potential to be as successful and well-esteemed as Federation Earth is today. This is one of the factors in our willingness to assist your world." Then he added ominously, "However, if your people decide they wish for the Federation to leave Earth Alliance alone and have no further contact with it, we will accede to their desires. However, you should understand that if we engage in diplomatic relations with the other species in your quadrant or establish colonies or bases in currently uninhabited star systems, our activity shall not be constrained by your government whatsoever."

"You see, Madame President," Koloth noted with a predatory smile, "In reality, the Federation doesn't need the Earth Alliance to fight the Minbari. It could do so by itself. The Klingon Empire could do so by itself. The fact we intend to include you in our military engagements against the Minbari should speak to how considerate we both are willing to be toward your government."

As she reflected upon Koloth's point, Sarek said, "I wish to ask you a question, Madame President."

"Please do, ambassador."

"Do you believe your people can set aside your anti-alien sentiments and work with both the Klingon Defense Force and Starfleet?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she attempted to compose her thoughts. Then she said, indicating Sarek with a knowing glance, "Well, once you'd arrived here in our space, the genie was out of the bottle in regards to the other races here that may seek closer ties to both of your governments. So, I want my people to understand that if those of us who desire either isolationism or to impose their anti-alien sentiments on the humanity governed by Earth Alliance have their way, Earth Alliance risks falling irrevocably behind the other races in our quadrant." Then she paused, wondering whether she'd tell them everything. Moments later, she decided that transparency was essential to create a stronger working relationship with the visitors. "Sarek, you should know that one of our senators had the notion to try and take the _Excelsior_ by force during your first visit. He believed that the Federation couldn't understand our predicament or sympathize with our plight and attempted to justify his notion with that. However, I made certain he could never have acted against you."

The Vulcan nodded at her. "I thank you for that, Elizabeth, however, there was no cause for your concern. We were aware of his intentions."

Her eyes shot wide open both at his revelation and his use of her Christian name. "You knew?"

He nodded gravely. "Do you not recall that we had several crewmembers who are members of telepathic races on board the _Excelsior_? They had discerned his intentions. We simply implemented contingencies to protect against such an occurrence if he and his followers had decided to act upon them." Then he gracefully lifted an eyebrow toward his hairline. "It was fortunate that he chose not to act; it would have been…counterproductive on his part."

She smiled at Sarek then. Indeed, she had used the same word when she'd talked Senator Clark down from following through with his insane scheme. "Those were my thoughts exactly, ambassador." Then she leaned slightly toward him and said, "I am happy that you do not hold that senator's thoughts against us, Sarek. I'm not certain that my people would be so magnanimous in your place. It seems you Federation people are fascinatingly different in many ways."

"Indeed?" drawled Sarek. "The same may be said of you, madam."

At that, Koloth suddenly grinned lasciviously and purred, "Vulcan, we know you already have a fancy for Human females. Why don't you both simply cut to the chase and get a room already?"

Although Elizabeth was completely caught off guard by the Klingon's remarks, her mind did consider the possibilities fleetingly.

#

"Are you people out of your freaking minds?" Secretary Josephine Hannah practically screeched at the commanders of the visitors' starships.

Commander Klagh shot a slightly confused glance at Captain Tynen. When the Federation Human caught the Klingon's look, he smirked and said, "She thinks we're insane."

"Oh," Klagh said simply. "She's probably correct in her assessment." When the Starfleet officers glared at him, he added, "Well, how else would you explain why we've travelled nearly seventy thousand light years to fight and most likely die in glorious battle on behalf of total strangers?"

V'Lar appeared to carefully consider the Klingon's observation and said, "I believe Commander Klagh makes an excellent point, captain." Then the alien woman shot a hard look at the Earth Alliance Secretary of Defense. "What exactly do you find discomforting about Admiral Tapin's strategy, Secretary Hannah?"

The cabinet member sputtered, "T-the part about using EarthForce as bait for the Minbari!"

Tynen chuckled at that. "Well, it's not just your ships that will serve as bait. The Minbari will have plenty of incentive to try and destroy ours, too, you know."

As Hannah glared at the Federation captain, the Vulcan woman said, "It is essential that the Minbari believe that the bulk of your forces, as well as ours, are present in this system to protect your world. If they discern we are setting a trap for them, they may bypass your Earth and continue to systematically destroy your colonies before we can help you build the capacity to defend them for yourselves. If we entice the Minbari to engage us here and now, we may eliminate enough of their vessels to force them into a defensive posture and to persuade their leadership to seek a diplomatic end to this conflict."

General Hague stared at both Starfleet officers for a moment before he sighed. "I suppose we have little choice but to adopt the admiral's plan."

"Bill…" Hannah muttered lowly.

"Jo, let's hear them out. Perhaps it'll get better as we go along."

"Look, general, I can honestly say I'm not crazy about the plan, either," Tynen said. "However, I do believe it's our best chance to save your planet from destruction and to hurt the Minbari badly enough to get them to come to the table and discuss a peace settlement."

"Fine, captain," Hague said. "Now how can we help you hurt the Minbari when they invade our space?"

Tynen then turned to the alien woman who was his wife. "V'Lar?"

"General, Ms. Secretary, there are several important elements to Admiral Tapin's and Brigadier Kerla's plan. First, we will provide you with several multi-generator shield systems to protect Earth, Luna, Mars, Titan, and Io. The system that we have begun to install on your Earth will have the capability to repel an all-out attack by a single Federation fleet for an entire day of space-to-ground bombardment. By the end of the day, your planet will possess a single shield generator which is vulnerable to penetration if a warship attacks Earth opposite the generator's location on the surface. That is the reason we shall install a series of generators to make certain the entire planet is adequately protected."

"Excuse me, commander," Hague asked, "how many of your ships make up a Federation fleet?"

"That would be one thousand starships, general. Starfleet has ten fleets that are currently in operation and two in reserve."

A stunned Hannah's jaw nearly hit the table in disbelief. "You people have ten thousand starships?"

Tynen nodded at the woman. "Yes, give or take another two thousand or so. The Klingons have, what Klagh, at least eight thousand ships?"

"Yes, that sounds about right, my friend."

"Together, your governments have more than twenty thousand ships?" Hague droned.

"Well, yes," the captain confirmed. "But you should remember that we have a radius of seven thousand light years to defend and even more volume of space to explore. The Klingons have at least forty-five hundred light years to do the same. It takes a large number of starships to patrol and explore an area that's so vast. That's why we were only able to muster a little less than a hundred ships for the expeditionary force. It takes some time to cycle ships out from patrol and exploration missions for resupply and deployment to the other side of the galaxy."

As Hannah's mind nearly shut down from trying to comprehend the sheer magnitude of the forces that both of the Alpha Quadrant races had at their command, V'Lar asked, "May I continue with my briefing, Ms. Secretary?"

"Yes, by all means, commander," Jo said.

V'Lar simply nodded in response and said, "In addition to the planetary shields, Starfleet will install ground based phaser banks on your Earth, Luna, Mars, Io, and Titan. These phaser banks will have stealth probes throughout space up to one A.U. distant to facilitate their targeting. Each phaser bank will have a range of one light second and each beam is twice as powerful as the _Valkyrie's_ assault phaser cannons. On your Luna, we shall also install several pulse fire photon torpedo launchers to catch the Minbari fleet in a deadly crossfire between our ships, your Earth's phaser banks, and the weapon emplacements on your Luna."

Tynen smirked and added, "Both your Earth and your moon are the 'anvils' and our ships are the 'hammers!'"

Hague nodded then asked the two Starfleet officers, "Do you need to train our people to maintain these weapon emplacements, commander?"

"No, general, the phaser banks will be manned by Starfleet personnel and the torpedo launchers are fully automatic and will be fully armed upon installation. You should also know that the weapons systems, the planetary shields, and their power sources are sealed and linked by subspace radio signals. They cannot be taken apart and analyzed by your people. If any individual system is tampered with, all of the others will be rendered immediately inoperable."

Hague frowned at her answer. "Commander V'Lar, don't you think that's a draconian and unreasonable action to take against an ally?"

Instead of V'Lar answering the man, Tynen indicated that he'd address the general's question. "General Hague, sir, if I were you, I wouldn't shoot the messenger. The restriction originated far above both of our pay grades and you know it."

"Yes, of course, captain, I understand that but it appears your people don't trust us."

"You're right, sir," Tynen noted. "We don't."

"Excuse me?"

"We've just come into contact with your people, general. We practically know nothing about you. What we do know is that your armed forces launched an attack on a visiting starship which approached you in a non-threatening posture in your space nearly two years after you're in danger of being exterminated by another race that despises you for firing on the ship that contained its seat of government in unclaimed space. So, your track record in that regard is somewhat suspect to us. However, putting all of that aside, normally, it takes ten years of cultural exchanges and trade relations before any new member is accepted into the Federation. Then, at that point, we would completely and freely share technology with the new member world so long as it agreed to be bound by the laws of the Federation. Now, in your case, there are still elements among your people who see our way of life as a threat to your own. There are elements who would even consider stealing or using force to take some of our technology to use in a war of conquest against the other races in your quadrant of space. General, Ms. Secretary, you need to make your people understand that is something we will never allow."

As the flag officer glared at the captain of the _Valkyrie_, Tynen said, "V'Lar, please continue with your briefing."

"Very well, sir. Finally, Brigadier Kerla 'insists' that we deploy their contribution to the defense of your Earth. To join the six defense satellites left previously in orbit above the planet by the _Excelsior_, the Klingons shall deploy their '_Starkiller_' mobile weapons platform in orbit as well. Each platform contains three long range disruptor cannons, two pulse fire photon torpedo launchers, long range sensors, a mini warp core, fully automatic artificial intelligence, and a cloaking device. They are completely invisible to the sensors used by the races indigenous to your quadrant of space as well as humanoid vision while cloaked. However, they must decloak to fire their weapon systems."

Jo believed she sensed that the Vulcan found something distasteful about the Klingon weapons. "Commander," she asked, "does something trouble you about these platforms?"

The other woman regarded her with an ice-cold look. "I am incapable of being 'troubled,' Ms. Secretary. That is a Human emotion and I am not Human; I am Vulcan. However, it is fair to say I am somewhat…disconcerted about the use of disruptors."

As Hannah glared at the alien woman while she wondered for the twentieth time what-in-the-hell-did-that-gorgeous-captain-see-in-that-pointy-eared-witch, Hague mused loudly, "Okay, I'll bite. Why is that, commander?"

"Unlike phasers, which at their highest setting instantly disintegrates flesh upon contact and kills painlessly, Klingon disruptors are designed to punish as well as kill. Victims are said to suffer horribly as their molecules are slowly disrupted and lose cohesion even as their ships die around them."

Hannah's stomach lurched queasily at the sound of that. "Dear God in Heaven," she murmured.

Meanwhile, Klagh glared at the people around the table and asked, "Well, why would we want our enemies to die painlessly? Where is the enjoyment in that?"

As the others shot hard looks at the Klingon, Tynen simply said, "V'Lar, please continue."

"Yes, sir. Tomorrow, when the rest of the task force arrives, we have several cargo vessels loaded with phase cannons, polarized hull plating, subspace fire control systems and fusion generators to power them. These cannons and the generators are also sealed and cannot be disassembled by your people. However, we are willing to provide you with the theory and operation of the weapons and the generators so you can design and build your own. The polarized hull plating is a defensive technology that preceded the use of shields on our starships. In a battle situation, electromagnetic power from the fusion generators is applied to the plating, making it several orders of magnitude harder. However, unlike our shields, polarization cannot be amplified to reinforce a specific area." V'Lar then took a moment for a sip of water before she continued. "The admiral has ordered, as a surprise to the Minbari, the engineers on the Fleet Mobile Dock as well as those among the crews of our ships to upgrade your Olympus gunboats with these systems to turn them into 'Sharlin' killers. The admiral believes that three of these enhanced vessels working in concert would be quite deadly to our enemy and most likely, during the defense of your Earth, overlooked by the Minbari who will be more intent on destroying your attack cruisers and dreadnaughts."

"What is a phase cannon, Commander V'Lar? Hague asked.

"A phase cannon is a phase-modulated energy weapon, a type of particle weapon which served as a successor to the plasma cannons that United Earth had developed for its Starfleet before the founding of the Federation and as a precursor to the phaser the United Federation of Planets developed early in this century. The prototypes of ship-mounted phase cannons were first introduced by Starfleet in 2151 as the primary defense of the NX-class of starships. The current maximum power output of these weapons is one hundred TeraWatts."

"A hundred TeraWatts? Why, that's the upper limit of our plasma cannons! How big, exactly, is this phase cannon, commander?" the general asked.

V'Lar blinked twice before she stated, "Approximately four point three-seven meters long and one point seven-eight meters wide."

"Are you joking?" Hague snapped.

"I do not believe so, general," V'Lar drawled. "Vulcans never 'joke.'"

"If what you say is true, how can a weapon so small produce that much power?"

"Actually, general, as is the case with most things in life, 'size' does not matter," Tynen's wife observed. "You see, the weapon has always been housed inside the same dimensions. However, when it was first developed, the phase cannon had a power output of six hundred GigaWatts. Over time, we kept the same housing dimensions to avoid extensive refits and simply changed components, circuitry and power couplings to enhance the weapons' output. By designing our devices in this manner, this allows Starfleet to maintain the operation of its spaceframes for half a century or more without the necessity of engaging in extensive refits."

Klagh then nodded and said, "Indeed, my people also use a similar design philosophy for our weapons systems and spaceframes. For instance, our disruptor cannons are similar in size to the Federation's phase cannon housing. So, General Hague, madam, in the interests of our relations with your people, I will see to it that we provide your scientists with the actual working plans of a disruptor cannon that is designed for one of our _Raptor_ scout vessels."

Hannah was stunned by the alien's offer. "You're offering us the weapon without any preconditions?"

"Yes."

"Although we certainly appreciate your government's gesture, commander, I must say my curiosity has gotten the better of me. It was my understanding that Klingons were long-time adversaries of Starfleet. However, you and Captain Tynen appear to be on very good terms. Can you explain that?"

"Several years ago, I had believed like many Klingons that the Federation was filled with bureaucratic nabobs who were bent on hemming in my people and denying us of our destiny among the stars. Then one day, an extra-galactic marauder from a war fought eons ago invaded the border areas between the Empire, the Federation, and the Tholian Holdfast. The artificially intelligent demon threatened to eradicate the population centers of several systems that belonged to all three governments unless we engaged it in ship-to-ship combat. After the thing began its attack on my ship, Tynen and his frigate, the _Hippolyta_, crossed into Klingon space along with Loskene, a Tholian commander and its vessel. At first, I thought they had come to either gloat or to help the thing destroy my vessel. Instead, they allied with me to engage in noble combat against our common foe. Oh, general, the battle was truly glorious!" the Klingon roared, the gleam in his eyes plainly evident as he recalled the past. "The _Pagh_ fought the beast to a standstill, drawing its impenetrable screen to swing my ship's way, while Tynen and Loskene raced to fire overloaded torpedoes and disruptors into the demon's stardrive, hoping to destroy the monster before it could regenerate itself. Against impossible odds, we succeeded, but we paid a heavy price. Our Tholian comrade now serves in the Black Fleet, its noble memory kept alive by the song Tynen and I sing on the anniversary of that great battle by Loskene's comrades who were not so fortunate to die as honorably as that old insect. Now, Tynen and I are fortunate enough to have the opportunity to meet Loskene in _Sto-vo-kor_ if we die in a battle that Loskene would certainly join if it were still alive. My _R'uustai_ and I could not hope for a better end than that, General Hague!"

"_R'uustai_?" the general repeated.

"In Human words, general, I consider Jason Tynen to be one of my brothers."

Unshed tears began to fill Hague's eyes as he reached out to shake both the Klingon's and the Federation captain's hands. "I don't know what to say, Commander Klagh, Captain Tynen. We are honored to have you both here."

"There is nothing required to be said, general," Klagh drawled, "except we hope you use our 'gifts' to smite down many of the Minbari in the coming battles!"

Just then, Tynen's communicator trilled. "Excuse me," he said and flipped open the device's antenna grid. "Tynen here."

"Captain, this is the _Valkyrie_."

Squinting, the captain muttered, "Frost, is that you?"

"Yes, sir, Commander Rex left me in command of the bridge."

"Never mind that, lieutenant. Are our warp nacelles intact?"

Hannah could hear the woman who sounded quite young over the man's device sigh heavily. "They're fine, sir. Captain, how long do you intend to tease me about my behavior right after the Minbari had crippled my old ship, the _Challenger_?"

Tynen smirked at the device. "Well, Renee," he drawled, "that depends on you now, doesn't it?" Then he snapped crisply, "Report!"

All business now, she stated, "The _Archer_-class scout ships, the _T'Pol _and the _Cutler_ have just arrived and taken up their assigned positions in this system's Oort Cloud. At the moment, Commander Rad is assisting the _Pagh's_ chief engineer with a refit of the Klingon vessel's warp coils while Commander Rex and members of her science department have taken the shuttle _Brynhildr_ to transport the shield generator just outside of EarthDome."

"Good, lieutenant. That's a fine report."

"Thank you, sir. Do you know how much longer your party shall remain on the planet, captain?"

"I believe we'll be here for at least another hour or two, lieutenant. I want you to continue minding the store until either Rex, Janja, or I return to the ship. And Frost? Have the helm keep their eyes open for any sort of spatial anomaly in the _Val's_ vicinity. At the first sign of any trouble go to warp immediately in any direction, do you understand?"

"Aye, aye sir."

"Good. Oh, and Renee?"

"Yes, captain?"

"I'd appreciate it if the nacelles are still there when the landing party returns home, all right?"

After a long-suffering sigh, the woman murmured, "Aye, sir, _Valkyrie_ out."

As Tynen flipped his communicator grid closed, Jo hid a smile at the man's gentle ribbing of his subordinate. Apparently, at least some of the Federation commanders weren't all sticks-in-the-mud like Captain Sulu seemed to have been.

Tynen then announced, "As you've just heard, a few more starships have arrived on station and my second officer is bringing down the first shield generator even as we speak."

"That's wonderful news, captain," Hannah said. "We really appreciate the technology you are providing us even with the restrictions your government has imposed."

"The shields, the phase cannons, and the polarized hull aren't the only technology we're giving you, Ms. Secretary. We're providing you with more efficient tracking systems to help you target Minbari vessels and burn through their masking technology. We're also providing you with the proper frequencies to use sonic transmission technology to cause havoc on crystalline ships by vibratory attacks which should effectively deafen the Minbari crewmembers. Starfleet is also providing anti-ECM package suites to prevent the powerful Minbari sensors from overloading your vessels' sensitive equipment. Finally, we'll provide you access to the sensor network we'll use to detect the Minbari fleet's approach in hyperspace. We believe it should give us at least thirty minutes of warning, perhaps even several hours or so under the proper conditions."

Hague smiled at the Federation Human as if his people had been granted a new lease on life simply because, in fact, they had. "Captain Tynen, Commander Klagh, thank you so much for your peoples' generosity. If I may, though, what do your people expect in return for such largess?"

Both of the starship commanders gazed at the flag officer with confused looks on their faces. Then Tynen said, "Sir, neither the Klingon Defense Force nor Starfleet expect anything in return."

"All right then," Josephine asked as she tried to approach the subject from a different angle. "What is it that you both want?"

"Well," the Klingon said, "that is another matter entirely. My people seek glory and his seek justice for the dead at Regulus. Fortunately, on this occasion, our goals are aligned and we shall obtain them by the crushed hulls of the Minbari's pitiful ships and their broken bodies lying at our feet. At that moment, whether we are still alive or standing over those that died before we ascended to _Sto-vo-kor_, I, along with my brothers, Kang and Tynen, shall tap the first keg of blood wine and drink our fill!"

Then the alien laughed like a madman for several moments, startling the former academician. Suddenly, he frightened her even more so when his laughter snapped into silence like a shot. As he turned his attention to her and growled, Hannah almost collapsed in the face of the fire that raged in his eyes. "That, madam, is what we want and that is exactly what we shall have!"

#


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She sorely wanted to strangle the _p'tahk_ but couldn't bring herself to touch him to do so.

Major Gemma stood on one of the transporter pads of the IKV _Pagh_, struggling to master the tremor that fought her for the control of her own body. "Stop that!" she grumbled to herself, unsettled by the old fear that still haunted her.

"Major," the burly transporter operator announced, "the Federation starship is ready to receive you in their transporter room."

With a snarl on her lips, she merely grunted at the young warrior. He couldn't know that the last time she'd beamed aboard a Federation starship had been to escape from a crippled _D-7_ battlecruiser. Back then, she'd served under then Captain Kang and Science Officer Mara, her lifelong friends. On that terrible day, they'd lost more than four hundred crewmen to radiation poisoning and before the rest of the survivors could succumb, they were all whisked off their dying ship by the infamous Federation starship, the USS _Enterprise_. Expecting a fate far worse than death, particularly when she'd seen that one of those Federation animals had torn Mara's uniform in an attempt to defile her friend, Gemma had never expected to leave that terrible ship in one piece.

Now, her present commander wanted her to beam into the lion's den without a weapon in hand? What in the world did he expect her to use to defend herself if it came down to it, foul language? Gemma growled as she tightened the muscles in her small, yet powerful frame as she remembered the conversation that had led to her present predicament.

#

Qu'valth!

_Nearly everyone within earshot of her curse raced to be somewhere else as the little chief engineer raged against the dauntless (or foolhardy, depending on one's perspective) commander of the _Pagh_. _

"_You brain-addled _p'takh_!" Gemma spat. "You just had to match your pet Human in a contest of idiocy, didn't you?"_

_Commander Klagh, a boy who'd possessed a crush on her a quarter of a century ago when she'd come to serve the House of _K'naiah_, simply graced her with a madman's smile. His action served to only make her even more furious than she'd been a moment ago. "It was magnificent, was it not, old woman?" Now, she growled under her breath at the young idiot who apparently did not realize how close to Sto-vo-kor he was. He knew she hated when he called her 'old.' For Kahless' sakes, fifty-one years does not make one old! As she surreptitiously scanned the engineering room for any sign of a handy _batleth_, the boy said, "Warp nine for nine days straight, a feat never done by anyone before!"_

_She snorted at him then. "Yes, and all we had to do to achieve this dubious distinction was to cripple our warp drive! Of all the brainless, incredibly reckless, egotistical stunts you've ever pulled, this definitely tops them all!"_

_Of course, most commanders would never have stood for a subordinate to berate them like this. Klagh, though, enjoyed her friendship and her competence. He always knew where she stood and she'd pulled their butts out of the fire on more than one occasion. Besides, she realized he thought a tiny woman like her looked charming standing up to a Klingon warrior twice her size. Now, he laughed boisterously and said, "Oh, Gemma! If you were only a few years younger, I would take you to join my house!"_

_She shook her head at that. "That would never happen, Klagh. It would be like having_ par'Mach _with my male cousin."_

"_Perhaps we could be like the Humans from the primitive place they call 'West Virginia' in this regard and be 'kissing cousins' as it were?"_

_She rolled her eyes as a tiny smile broke out across her face. The man had always been quite a cad and a charmer even when he was a boy. Gemma had come to serve the House of_ K'naiah _after Kang's and Klagh's father had died defending the empire from the Romulans. Soon after, she'd grown quite close to Mara, Kang's young and beautiful wife. As the family and their retainers had prepared their father's battlecruiser for deployment, Gemma had acted as a personal adjunct to Kang and Lady Mara. On several occasions, she'd taken the teenaged Klagh to several of the bustling entertainment venues for the young. On those wild nights, the young Klagh proved himself to be quite a rascal with an acute eye for the ladies even at his tender age._

_Now, a strapping man of thirty-eight, Klagh still possessed some of that boyish charm that always brought a smile to her face._

"_Klagh," she snapped with mock seriousness, "I have no time for seduction even by a boy as pretty as you." He frowned at that. _Good,_ she mused. No self-respecting Klingon male ever wanted to be called a 'pretty boy.' Then she said, "We need to repair that port nacelle. You know as well as I that it will affect our ability to maneuver the ship even during combat at impulse speeds. I just can't believe you allowed our ship to be crippled above the homeworld of the Humans!"_

_He simply smirked at her and drawled, "Gemma, you know full well that the planet below us is NOT the homeworld of the Humans we know so well."_

"_How do you know that for certain?"_

"_My lady, it's quite simple really. These new Humans are nothing like the ones who sent a single starship to defeat the Xindi, who stopped an all-out war between the Andorians and the_ _Vulcans, two races even we would hesitate to wage war against, who led the charge against the Romulans and halted their pointy-eared dreams of galactic conquest, and who forged an interstellar alliance that now spans seven thousand light years. These poor cousins of the Humans we know cannot even provide the Minbari a decent challenge. They die like herd animals, penned inside their tiny area of space, weak and alone. No, Gemma, for all their pious attitudes and maddening hypocrisy, the Humans we know like Kirk, Tapin, Sulu, Mendez, and Tynen, are the brave and the bold. They and those they lead would never be as pitiable as the Humans on this side of the galaxy."_

_Although it pained her to do so, she had to agree with Klagh on that point. It'd been Kirk who stood against Kang as the _Enterprise_ had hurtled toward the edge of the galaxy. If the Human hadn't disarmed himself before his enemy and convinced Kang of the malevolent entity's desire, she, and all the rest of them, would have been lost among the stars fighting a never-ending, meaningless battle all to slake the appetite of some non-corporeal thing._

_The brave and the bold-indeed, the Federation Humans were certainly that and more._

_Gemma sighed deeply and said, "All right, Klagh. I suppose you are correct in this regard. However, the fact remains that the warp coil in the port nacelle is completely wrecked. It has to be replaced. It'll take me at least a week to fashion a new one, and I really mean that," she hastened to make him understand this wasn't the typical chief engineering estimate padding she'd given him._

_Klagh nodded. "What's the best she can do until repairs have been completed?"_

_She shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I'd say warp three point five, safely, maybe warp four, but you'd be pushing it. In fact, we might form an unstable wormhole if we aren't careful."_

_At that moment, the communication officer announced overhead, "Bridge to Klagh."_

_The commander crossed over to a nearby intercom wall panel and punched the button. "Klagh here."_

"_Sir, the Federation starship is contacting us. They have provided us the time and coordinates for beaming down your party to EarthDome. Also, she seems to be aware of the problem we're having with the warp coil. Their chief engineer claims they can modify a spare they have on hand to fit our nacelle if our engineer can go over to their ship and help with the modifications. What do you wish for me to say to them?"_

_Klagh smiled coyly and said, "Tell them I'm sending Major Gemma to assist them with the modification of their proffered warp coil. Tell them we appreciate their assistance. Klagh out."_

_As he snapped of the intercom, he turned to her with a wide grin on his face. "Suffice it to say, Major, do I need to remind you to be on your best behavior while you're off on your little field trip, hmm?"_

#

Struggling mightily to control her apprehension at being sent on an errand among people who'd been considered as dangerous enemies until recently, she regarded the operator with a frown. "Give me a moment, specialist."

"Aye, major."

She drew her communicator and flipped open its antenna grid. "Gemma to Lieutenant Loktan."

Another woman answered immediately. "Loktan here."

"How goes the Starkiller deployment?"

Gemma imagined she could see her assistant's smile through the communicator. "All goes well, major. We should have the device operational within the hour."

"Good, Loktan. Make certain that you program the artificial intelligence to recognize Starfleet and EarthForce vessels along with ours. It would be…unfortunate if one of our platforms blasted an allies' ship out of space."

"Understood, major. Loktan out."

After her assistant had signed off, Gemma placed her communicator back on her belt and glanced at the transporter operator. "I am ready, now. Energize," she snapped.

As the effect of the beam swept through her body, the operator and the room began to fade from her view. However, in her mind's eye, the maddening image of Klagh's grin after he'd decided to send her to the USS _Valkyrie_ continued to linger in her mind like the ghostly smiles of the phantasmal felines on the Leonis system planet her people called Underland.

#

"Sir, the Klingons are transporting their chief engineer over to us now."

Janja Rad, the _Valkyrie's_ chief engineer nodded. "Okay, thank you, Mister Green," he said to the female transporter operator as he waited for his counterpart's arrival. He was smiling broadly at the moment. _Imagine_, he mused to himself, _a Klingon engineer on my ship_! Like his people had long before the war that had nearly annihilated the Catullan race generations ago, the Klingons had been traveling in interstellar space for centuries. Their designs were known to be quite practical yet elegant. Janja was looking forward to comparing notes with an engineer good enough to nurse her ship to keep up with the fastest, most powerful vessel in Starfleet, the _Val_, if Rad said so himself.

However, not everyone on the ship was excited about having a Klingon on board. Chief Stockton, a stalwart and easy-going man on Rad's alpha shift, had shared his discomfort with him once the man had found out a Klingon was coming over for a visit.

#

"_Janja, believe you me, I'll be happy when that Klingon is back on his own ship."_

"_You don't care for the Klingons, do you, Matt?"_

"_I like them fine. It's just that…I know them. You need eyes in the back of your head when you're around those people. You see, Janja, I was with the rescue crew from my frigate, the Rutledge, on Ajilon Prime the morning after so-called Klingon 'marauders' had massacred most of the colonists. We'd been too late, of course. Almost everyone had been killed. The only people who'd survived were in an outlying district of the settlement. I'd been sent there with a MACO squad to reinforce the district. Later that day, more Klingons had advanced on us; they'd moved through the streets, destroying, killing. I was assigned to protect a group of women and children when two Klingon warriors burst into the house. I'd stunned one of them but the other, a female, had jumped me. We'd struggled and I couldn't believe the bloody bitch had almost beat me down."_

"_Wow, Chief! What happened next?"_

"_Well, one of the kids tossed me a Phaser I and I fired. The phaser was on the maximum setting. The woman just incinerated, right before my eyes. Janja…I'd never killed anything before. When I was a kid, I couldn't even hurt a fly. So, you see," Stockton whispered as the man looked at Rad with tear-filled eyes, "it's not the Klingons I hate. I hate what I became because of them." _

#

The engineering chief's mind snapped back to the present as a form began to materialize inside waves of gold on one of the pads. Moments later, a mature yet attractive woman garbed in steel-gray armor and long black boots stood in the transporter alcove. She was petite and dark like most Klingons, nearly matching Captain Tynen's skin tone. As Rad studied her uniform, he noticed she appeared to be unarmed, an unusual circumstance, as far as he knew, for a Klingon. She carried nothing on her belt except for a device that appeared to be their version of a communicator and another that looked like a PADD.

Stepping forward, he smiled and said, "Welcome aboard, Major Gemma. I'm Lieutenant Commander Janja Rad, Chief Engineer."

The woman glared at him in response. "Rad. So you believe you can assist us with modifying one of your warp coils to fit our requirements." It sounded more like a statement rather than a question. Then she smirked and declared, "I think I shall be the arbiter of that."

"O-kay," Rad mumbled under his breath. _Wow_, he wondered inwardly, _is it just me or did the temperature suddenly drop to absolute zero in here? _"Follow me, major," he offered and guided her out of the transporter room.

As they walked…well, actually, as he walked while she _stalked_ like a tigress through the ship's corridor, the Klingon engineer asked, "Where are you taking me, Rad?"

"We're heading for our Recreation Room."

"Recreation?" she snapped. "Is your mind addled, commander? My ship requires extensive repairs. I have no time for amusement!"

Rad chuckled at that. "Neither do I, major. Although the room can be used for recreation purposes, we also use it for work-related purposes, as well. Our Rec Rooms on board the _Constitution_ and _Constellation _classes have holographic capability. They allow us to use photons and transporter technology to simulate real things such as trees, plants, machinery, and warp coils. So we can use it to assist us in modifying our stock design to fit your specifications and allow you to experience it in three dimensions. Once we have the modifications to your liking, we'll use our phaser drills set on their fine settings to shape the gallicite coil to fit your nacelle."

She said nothing in response to his explanation and they both were silent until they reached the entrance of the Rec Room. "We're here," Janja said as the door swept aside to allow them inside. At first the space appeared to be a box-like cubicle, with black walls and yellow grid lines on each surface. Then Rad said, "Computer, initiate program Rad 17."

Soon, a pleasant female voice sounded throughout the compartment. _"Program Rad 17, initiated."_

Moments later, an object that appeared to be a Federation warp coil materialized right before their very eyes.

"Astounding!" the Klingon woman said. "It looks so real."

"Unfortunately, it's only real inside this room, major."

"Rad," she sighed, "if we are to work together on this project, let us dispense with rank, shall we? Call me Gemma."

Janja nodded to her. "All right. I would like it if you called me Janja."

"Fine…Janja it is," she agreed. Then a puzzled look crossed her attractive face. "Is that a traditional Human name?"

Rad shook his head. "I'm not Human. I've never met a Human who possessed the kind of lavender-colored hair that a lot of my people, including me, possess. I'm Catullan. My homeworld is the sixth planet in the Theta Pictoris system."

For some reason, the air of wariness seemed to diminish a bit around her. "So, you are not Human?"

"No."

She seemed to take that in stride for a moment. Then she nodded. "Very well, Janja. How do we operate your program?"

"Well, if your ship is _a K'tinga_ class battlecruiser, you can just tell the computer to call up the specifications from its memory banks and it'll automatically modify our stock to fit."

Janja was somewhat surprised when she growled under her breath at him. "She is _not _a _K'tinga_ class ship."

"She isn't?"

"No," she answered gruffly. Then she rolled her eyes and said, "If you must know, the _Pagh_ is a _C-7_ heavy battlecruiser."

Janja had to bite his lip to keep from shouting for joy. "_A C-7 heavy battlecruiser?_ his mind screamed inside. Although his engineering cronies had heard whispers about its existence, he'd never given them much credence. Designed to be the pinnacle of the cruiser design, the _C7_ was supposed to easily match the Kzinti Heavy Battlecruiser and the Federation _Excelsior_-class. Hell, one of them could probably give the _Val_ a run for her money! Bristling with weaponry and blessed with the superior maneuverability and firing arcs that the Klingon designs were known for, Gemma's ship would be a very difficult opponent for any starship to defeat.

"The coil dimensions for her are slightly different than those for the _K'tinga_."

Janja blinked twice then said, "Oh, well, in that case, if you have the dimensions for a _C-7_ coil, just say them out loud. The computer will automatically modify the dimensions based on your input."

Gemma nodded and detached her PADD from her belt. Then before she called out the first set of numbers, she turned to her fellow engineer. "Do I need to translate our measurements into yours?"

Janja shook his head and said, "No. The computer will automatically do that for you. Just let it know you're using Klingon measurements instead of Federation standard."

"All right, then," she said. "Let us begin."

She inputted measurements from her PADD, stopping often to check her work. Her attention to detail and the discipline she wielded impressed the hell out of Rad. Meanwhile, the coil began to take shape into something that appeared to be quite different than the Federation assembly which they had at the beginning of the process.

After she'd completed shaping the coil, Rad said, "Computer, generate a cross section image of the _Pagh's_ port warp nacelle and super impose it over the warp coil."

Almost immediately, a transparent image of the nacelle overlaid in place around the coil.

Gemma gasped and asked, "How did you do that?"

Janja gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"The housing…it fits perfectly!"

He shrugged and said, "We obtained the measurements from our scans."

She shot a grudging look of respect his way. "Your sensor capabilities are most…impressive."

"Thanks," he said simply. Then he called out, "Computer, run a simulation with the new coil in place and detail performance estimations."

"_Simulation complete,"_ the computer answered.

"Impact analysis, computer," he said.

"_Warp performance has increased ten percent."_

"What?" Gemma snapped. "How can that be?"

"Computer, isolate reason performance has improved."

"_Performance improvement is due to the purity of the gallicite used in the Federation coil assembly. The current coil in the scanned nacelle is 90 percent pure. The Federation coil is 99.999 percent pure in comparison."_

There was silence in the room for several moments before Gemma whispered, "The resources you possess demonstrate how wanting my people are in relation to yours."

"Well," Janja said, "I wouldn't exactly say that. What I would say, though, is that you, me and all the rest of us in the expeditionary fleet are all in the same boat, a boat that's soon to be surrounded by a whole bunch of sharks that want nothing more than to wipe out all Humans everywhere. I don't think the Minbari will be too discriminating about whom they eradicate if they happen to be in the vicinity of said Humans. So, I believe the best way I can help myself is to help you."

She smiled and he thought it made her look really pretty. "Well, as my former captain once had said while we'd been 'guests' of another Federation starship long ago, 'Only a fool fights in a burning house.' Perhaps we should work together to extinguish the blaze that threatens to engulf us all."

"As the Humans might say, 'that works for me,'" he said with a grin. "In the meantime, let's go down to ship's stores and start work on modifying the coil. Then, we'll use one of our worker bees to transport the assembly over to your ship. I'm thinking from start to finish, we should be done in twelve standard hours." Then just before he called for the exit to the room, he asked her, "Can you can handle a phaser drill?"

"Does it handle like a weapon?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I think so."

"Then we shouldn't have any problems. I'm Klingon," she noted with a smirk. "Let's go!"

"Computer, exit Rec Room," he said, while thinking that her sneer was quite fetching. Then as the door appeared and they started for it, he called out to the room, "Save program as Rad 1-K and end program."

After they'd exited the room, the door swished closed behind them, leaving the space empty once more.

#


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Courtor Sector

"A lock-on anytime now would be greatly appreciated, Melenn!" Dukain shouted.

Shak Nali Melenn, the Minbari War Cruiser _Brigain's_ first officer, who, even in the midst of the chaos of battle, held her head with its intricately carved crest high, stalked over to the weapons station and shoved aside the nonresponsive body of the weapons officer who'd been struck by a burst from an exploding power relay near his console. As she narrowed her eyes to scan the readouts through the acrid smoke, Melenn's hands flew over the console, her fingers a blur of motion. "I cannot compute a firing solution, Shak Na. The aliens' shields are blocking our scans. Even worse, the smaller alien ships appear to fade in and out on our scanners!"

Dukain grimaced at that bit of bad news. "I need ideas on how to target those ships, people, and I need them now!"

"Sir," his lovely Worker caste science officer, Tak Nali Srikenn said, "perhaps if we have the entire task force emit a steady stream of tachyon pulses, we may be able to locate the enemy vessels!"

Dukain smiled grimly at the young woman. He could always count on her. "Excellent, Srikenn! Make it so."

As she hurried to do his bidding while the healer rushed onto the bridge to treat the fallen weapons officer, the captain of the Minbari War Cruiser _Brigain_ stared at the holographic image of the battle laid out before him and tried not to reveal the fear that had gripped him to his crew. Was it not only yesterday they'd been briefed by the captain of the _Tinashi_ war frigate _Bright Wing, _a member of the Blood Knives clan, one of the untamed,that the local Centauri commander hadn't seen any signs of unusual vessels or Human activity in the area during the past few weeks?

Now, his squadron was neck deep in unusual vessels! Even more disturbing, these unusual vessels were not the saucer-and-cylinder shapes associated with the Federation Humans. Instead, they appeared to be the raptor and wide-body-with-long-neck ships of the supposedly bestial allies of the Humans from the other side of the galaxy.

An hour before this engagement had begun, his small task force had responded to a distress call from one of the two outposts near Centauri territory. When the war had begun with the Earth Alliance, his people had fortified both outposts. Indeed, one of them had grown from less than a dozen people to almost three hundred. Moreover, the Minbari had added scores of tachyon-sensors and hyperspace detection buoys to help protect the area.

However, when they had arrived at Outpost 2, they found it had been completely annihilated. As the task force had prepared to initiate an investigation to determine what had happened to the facility, they'd received frantic calls for help from a small convoy that had leased the use of the nearby Centauri jump gate. Moments later, his squadron had performed a micro jump and found itself in the middle of a killing field. Right before their very eyes, one of the small transports simply had flared up and vanished. Immediately afterwards, another one of the convoy vessels had blossomed into flame and died.

To Dukain's utter amazement, their scanners had recorded a sudden influx of attacking vessels all around them. Srikenn hadn't even detected any jump point openings whatsoever! However, in the distance, she did record the presence of three Centauri _Vorchan_ class cruisers apparently monitoring the situation from their side of the border. His confusion then turned to alarm as he witnessed several of the fast moving, olive drab vessels turn from the merchant ships to face his two _Sharlins_ and six _Tinashis_.

"Shak Na!" Srikenn's shout snapped the captain out of his reverie. "One of the large alien ships just launched a fast-moving object!"

"It's headed right for us!" Pilot Talenn announced, his baritone managing to cut through the din of battle.

"Talenn, hard to port," Dukain ordered as he internally scolded himself for allowing his mind to wander at an inappropriate moment. "Melenn, fire interceptors, maximum dispersal!"

The _Brigain_ veered left, then suddenly lurched from a violent explosion. Everyone tumbled.

Srikenn picked herself gingerly off the floor and stumbled over to her sensor console. "Sir, we have minor hull breaches on decks seven through nine. Structural integrity is down to seventy percent but its holding."

"Talenn, give me flank speed! Take us right down their throats! We must burn through the alien ship's sensor void if we hope to survive this!"

As his ship closed the distance, one of the smaller alien ships had fired heavy pulse weapons from cannons located at the tips of each of its wings and gutted a hapless transport in its midsection, instantly destroying the merchant ship. However, the gunboat was so intent on her prey, she didn't see the _Brigain_ close to attack position.

"Shak Na," Melenn screamed, "The tachyon pulses have locked onto the enemy vessel!"

"Good work, Shak Nali!" he muttered. "Target it with everything we've got! Fire!"

The _Brigain_ unleashed a blistering barrage of antimatter, neutron, and fusion beams into the raptor ship. The electronic blister surrounding the vessel flared for three or four seconds before it collapsed, exposing the vessel's hull to the destructive energy. Moments later, the enemy ship exploded into an orange fireball.

As his bridge crew cheered their first kill, Dukain had noticed the convoy had scattered. That was never a good thing as the merchants were unable to escape into hyperspace without the jump engines provided by their military protectors.

"Can we maintain a steady lock on those ships now, Srikenn?" He fervently hoped so because prior to the implementation of her tachyon pulse idea, they had had trouble maintaining a lock on. The raptor ships kept fading in and out on their sensors and most often appeared as voids on his ship's scanners.

"Just barely, sir, I believe—" Then she cut herself off with a gasp. "In Valen's name, no!"

At that moment, a small, fleeing transport had just been speared in her midsection. The smaller vessel didn't stand a chance as one of the raptor vessels overran her and pumped several emerald green pulses into the cargo ship. In turn, the raptor ship was being pursued by several of _Bright Wing_'s _Nial_ fighters intent on destroying it. Suddenly, though, the tables turned as the raptor vessel pivoted smoothly on its axis, accelerated violently, and in a matter of seconds wiped the fighters out of existence.

As his crew stood at their positions, stunned by the loss of the flight of _Nials_, the _Bright Wing_ and another _Tinashi_ had somehow managed to corner one of the larger enemy vessels and were trying their best to tear through the energy blister protecting it. Just as the enemy ship tried to flee, its shields collapsed. Then both frigates concentrated their fire and blew the ship from existence, but not before it had released some type of glowing missile that proceeded to cave in the front third of the _Bright Wing_'s sister ship. The _Tinashi_, in turn, crumpled from the impact and exploded as her engines went critical.

It was at that moment Dukain realized that if he didn't help the merchants escape into hyperspace immediately, they might not escape at all. "Srikenn, open a channel to all vessels."

"Channel open, sir."

"This is Shak Na Dukain of the Minbari War Cruiser _Brigain_. All merchant vessels are to withdraw into hyperspace when we activate our jump engines. The Minbari War Cruiser, _Valen's Tears_ and the frigate, _Bright Wing_, shall conduct a holding action while all other vessels escape into hyperspace. We are activating our jump engines now, so move!"

Suddenly, the _Brigain_ ripped open a passageway into another dimension. As she held open the doorway, the surviving merchant vessels raced into jump space while the other Minbari War Cruiser and the remaining war frigate took up defensive positions in front of the aperture.

Seconds later, three of the enemy ships were visible and headed directly toward _Valen's Tears_ eager for another confrontation. The War Cruiser obliged them and fired her weapons, all of them, at full power. Two of the vessels avoided the onslaught, but the third reacted too slowly and found itself smothered by _Tears'_ volley. The enemy vessel's shields and armor lasted three, maybe four seconds before the beams forced their way through, penetrating the front of the vessel and emerging from the back, shattering the ship in the process.

Suddenly, all of the Minbari vessels received an incoming transmission. As the image solidified onto their holographic apparatus, Dukain and his crew were greeted by maniacal laughter and a face that could wake the dead.

"Today IS a good day to die!" the knot-headed creature announced. "Now, Minbari, it is your turn to join our comrades in glorious death!"

At that moment, every Minbari in that area of space knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that these Klingons were both dangerous and insane! Rather than moving off to lick their wounds after losing a capital ship, instead, they eagerly rushed toward battle with both _Tears_ and _Bright Wing_.

As the jump point closed, both_ Bright Wing_ and _Valen's Tears_ turned rapidly, attempting to evade retaliation from the two large enemy vessels. Before they could activate their own jump engines, six missiles-at least that's what they looked like on the scanners- fired from the enemy vessels and headed directly for them. Some defensive counter-fire managed to strike one of the missiles, destroying it, but the others got through. The _Bright Wing_ was hit by three of those hideously fast missiles and went nova a millisecond later. _Valen's Tears_ fared little better as one of the missiles exploded close enough to burn off a drive fin and damaged the other. The final missile struck the massive War Cruiser dead center and cut her in half in a titanic explosion. Immediately thereafter, her singularity containment failed and the remains of the ship went the way of _Bright Wing_.

Moments later, the _Brigain_ formed another jump point and exited from it, firing and striking both of the enemy craft before they could react. However, the warship was not there to engage the enemy.

"Srikenn, scan the area, quickly! Did any escape pods manage to deploy from our lost ships?"

The young woman shook her head sullenly. "I'm afraid not, sir."

As the enemy vessels accelerated violently and disappeared from both visuals and the scanners, Dukain snapped his next order. "Activate jump engines, Talenn! Get us out of here!"

Nanoseconds later, the _Brigain_ created a new jump point and left the area in record time, and not a moment too soon. Both enemy vessels had returned and fired more of those missiles after the fleeing warship. Fortunately, the jump point closed right before the missiles could reach the _Brigain_.

Now, safe in the bosom of hyperspace, Dukain's entire body still continued to shake. His proud and, at times, arrogant first officer stood numbly near the weapons console, her eyes unfocused. His gentle science officer, Srikenn, whose reverence for life, in all its forms, had always managed to humble Dukain, struggled to hold back her tears.

"Talenn," the captain forced himself to say without allowing his voice to tremble, "set a course for C'hara at the best speed of the convoy."

"Yes, Shak Na," Talenn said.

As the _Brigain_ moved to the head of the convoy, Dukain reflected on the fact that they had managed to destroy three enemy vessels. However, they'd lost a War Cruiser and two war frigates; more importantly, they'd lost the lives of many beloved comrades. Moreover, they'd lost an outpost and nearly half of the convoy to the debacle as well. A grimace formed on the captain's face then. _The blame for this mess squarely belongs on Shakiri's shoulders!_ Dukain raged inwardly. If the Shai Alyt had not wrongly attacked the Humans on the other side of the galaxy and their allies, the Klingons, Dukain's task force would never have had to face the dark aliens.

The captain determined right then and right there that his report on this engagement would accurately describe the speed of the enemy vessels and reflect the inefficiency of their own stealth fields and armor. His report would also tell the nightmarish tale regarding the acceleration and destructive capacity of the enemy's missiles. Finally, the cloaking capabilities of the enemy added substantially to the difficulty of engaging the brutes in combat. Unless his people could find a way to improve their own stealth fields and counter the enemy's speed, sensors, and weapons, the Minbari were headed for disaster.

But that was a task for another time. For now, he had to try and heal the scars suffered by the members of his crew.

"Tak Nali Srikenn, you did well. I'm so very proud of you. But you've been injured." Then he turned to his first officer and said, "Shak Nali Melenn, please escort Srikenn to sickbay. While you are there, have the healer see to you as well."

"Yes, Shak Na," both of the women murmured as they turned to exit from the bridge.

#

**EarthDome**

"General Hague?"

When Tynen heard a young woman's voice calling for the EarthForce flag officer's attention among the low-level din of the various conversations going on after the President and the ambassadors had rejoined them for refreshments, he suddenly found himself confronted by a virtual goddess.

"Yes? Oh, Captain Tynen, Commander V'Lar, and Commander Klagh, this is my attaché, Lt. Commander Elizabeth Lochley. Elizabeth, the captain and V'Lar are with the Federation and Commander Klagh is a Klingon."

She nodded crisply to both of the Federation officers and regarded Klagh warily. "Hello."

"Greetings," V'Lar said.

"Commander," Tynen said, trying to sound calm and collected.

"Hello new Human," Klagh said with a vicious smile.

Looking somewhat unsettled, Lochley turned to the general. "Sir, we've just received word from General Lefcourt that the _Achilles_ and her Federation escorts have led the evacuation of all personnel and equipment from Proxima III. Our ships are now in hyperspace proceeding to Wolf 359."

"That's splendid news, Elizabeth! Finally, it seems lady luck is starting to break our way," the general observed.

Just then, Tynen's communicator trilled. "Excuse me," he said and flipped open the device's antenna grid. "Tynen here."

"Captain, this is Frost. Sir, we're receiving a subspace transmission from the USS _Lincoln_. It's Captain Spock. He says he'd like to speak to you and the EarthForce leaders together."

Tynen shrugged. "All right, lieutenant. Stand by." Then, as he placed his officer on hold, he turned to the general and asked, "Sir, do you have one of our subspace communication devices installed in this room?"

The general nodded at him. "Why, yes we do, captain. Why do you ask?"

"Ambassador Sarek's son is trying to contact us and has a message that would surely be of interest to both you and us. If you'd like, I can have my ship transfer the message here."

"By all means, captain," the general pronounced and showed them to the communication panel.

"Thank you, sir." Then Tynen turned to his wife. "V'Lar."

"Acknowledged," she said simply as she leaned over the panel and pressed several buttons. Moments later, she said, "Connection enabled, captain."

Suddenly, Captain Spock's saturnine face appeared on the large view-screen on the conference room wall along with the face of the _Lincoln's_ first officer, Commander Saavik. "Greetings, Captain Tynen."

"Greetings, Captain Spock."

Spock simply nodded to him. "Captain, the purpose for this communication is to inform you of our progress in our operations against the Minbari and to impart valuable intelligence Commodore Acaltha has gathered during his defense of the Jericho colony."

"That's good, captain. We have some of the military leaders from the Earth Alliance here along with its President. Also, the ambassadors representing both the Federation and the Empire are here as well."

"Understood, captain. I shall endeavor to be concise. We have, in our assessment, been moderately successful in accomplishing our mission objectives."

Tynen cocked an eyebrow at that. For a Vulcan to say something like that, things must be going awfully well.

"Admiral Kirk's squadron neutralized three of the Minbari's forward bases four days ago. Earlier this morning, we attacked their midrange colony base in the Chara system. Fortunately, we suffered no casualties on either occasion. The Minbari, however, have lost a total of five of their War Cruisers and three of their war frigates, along with the military space station that formerly orbited Chara III."

Hague's eyes shot wide open at this bit of news. "C-captain S-spock!" the man sputtered. "Are you saying you destroyed eight Minbari capital ships without suffering any losses?"

"Yes, sir. That is indeed what I had just said," Spock confirmed. "At the moment, their defenses appear to be in a state of disarray because they have no idea how fast our ships are under warp speed."

"Captain," President Levy asked, "did the Minbari suffer many casualties during your raids?"

Spock shot a quick glance at his first officer who responded to the question. "Yes, Madame President. Our estimates total the number of deaths to be approximately fifteen thousand one hundred and forty-three lives."

Levy shuddered. "Fifteen thousand…dead? Oh Lord…I never wanted that," she expressed in a haunted whisper.

"Better them than us," Lochley muttered lowly.

"Captain Spock," Tynen prompted. "You also mentioned you had important intelligence to pass along?"

"Indeed," the Vulcan said. "During Commodore Acaltha's successful evacuation and his subsequent defense of the abandoned colony, his small squadron defeated four Minbari war frigates and managed to capture most of their crew. The Klingon contingent attached to the commodore's command interrogated the prisoners and determined that their vessels are extremely vulnerable to tri-cobalt devices. Apparently, tri-cobalt explosions fracture subspace to the point that hyperspace becomes extremely unstable. Furthermore, the subspace nature of the device affects the quantum singularities that serve as the power source for Minbari vessels, to the point that the ship may lose containment and suffer a catastrophic core breach."

Tynen whistled lowly at that. "Wow…that IS good to know. I'll make certain to pass that information along to both Admiral Tapin and Brigadier Kerla."

Spock nodded then continued his report. "Also, during their interrogation of the prisoners, the Klingons discovered that the Minbari may be a client race to an advanced race they refer to as the Vorlons. These Vorlons, apparently, may be on the order of the Melkotians or Medusans. They appear to be restricted to physical existence in corporeal form so they are not as advanced as the Thasians, Organians, or the Metrons. Additionally, there was some mention of another advanced race that is counter to the Vorlons known only as the 'Shadows.' The Minbari consider these Shadows as the enemy to both the Vorlons and the Minbari."

"That's quite interesting, Spock. What does my old war college professor intend to do now?"

Spock graced him with a dry look. "He appears to be quite comfortable within the environs of Jericho, captain. So we sent two Klingon warships and five Federation starships that had left the Alpha Quadrant a day behind the expeditionary force to supplement his defense and draw in more of the Minbari fleet to engage him there."

Tynen pursed his lips at that. "That's a dangerous game he wants to play."

Spock nodded. "I believe Admiral Kirk concurs with your assessment."

Tynen nodded and grinned at the screen. "Commander Saavik…you look like you have something you're just eager to share with us!"

She shot a look of mild befuddlement at Tynen. "I do not believe so," she insisted. "I assure you I am experiencing no untoward emotions of any kind whatsoever."

In response, Tynen's wife, who was by his side, sighed resignedly, "Saavik, do not encourage my husband's misplaced attempts at humor. Simply tell us what you wish for us to know."

The other woman cocked an eyebrow at them and almost smirked as she said, "Very well. We also received a report from Captain Silva of the USS _Mako_. He informs us that he has contacted the Narn homewold and its government. He has given them our general message to stay out of the war between us and the Minbari. He has also introduced them to the Federation, the Empire, and to the information concerning duplicate Earths. Suffice it to say, they were skeptical. However, he also offered to have the Federation discuss providing them with terraformers and other equipment to repair the damage inflicted upon their world by the Centauri."

Sarek nodded and said, "Excellent. Captain Silva has performed a great service for us this day. Now, when we approach the Centauri Republic and they know we have established good relations with the Narn, they may be willing to cooperate with us in regards to the use of the warp conduits."

Although everyone in the room seemed quite pleased with the report so far, something in Spock's posture raised an alert in Tynen's mind. "Captain Spock…is there something more you need to tell us?"

The Vulcan legend nodded. "I am afraid so, captain. During an attack on a Minbari outpost near the warp conduit, General Kor managed to destroy the facility as well as most of a convoy of Minbari merchant vessels. However, during that engagement, his forces came under attack by Minbari warships answering the merchants' distress calls. Kor's forces managed to destroy two more war frigates and a War Cruiser; however, he lost two D-7 battlecruisers and a B'rel Bird of Prey."

"Qu'valth!" Klagh barked loudly.

"Indeed," Spock agreed humorlessly.

"Meanwhile, Commodore Kriyss led his small fleet of seven ships to rescue the colonists in the Leonis cluster. When they arrived, they only found thirty-six Human survivors. Apparently, the Minbari had eradicated most of the Humans and left a token amount alive to serve as 'bait' for their trap. While in orbit above one of the colonies, the commodore's ship, along with two _Miranda_-class escorts, was attacked by fifteen Minbari warships. Although the commodore's ship escaped destruction, it suffered moderate damage. However, the two escorts as well as another _Miranda_ that had dropped out of warp to affect a rescue of the commodore's vessel were destroyed."

"My god," Tynen whispered. "There were three hundred and fifty people on each of those ships!"

"Captain Spock," V'Lar said out loud while she reached out with the bond she had with her husband to share his grief, "which ships were they so I may inform Admiral Tapin upon his arrival."

"They were the_ DeFlores_, the _Odysseus_, and the _Valiant_, Commander V'Lar," her cousin answered.

Although Tynen didn't really know anyone from the three ships, he still felt their loss. The expeditionary force had already begun to pull together into a tight nit little fleet. The general feeling they all had had, even the Klingons, was that every ship and crew there must have been such a pain in the ass to the-powers-that-be that they'd all been sent in the first wave in the hopes the Minbari would do the brass a favor and kill them all off.

Now, in the case of six ships, the brass apparently had gotten their wish.

Now, he returned his attention to what Spock had to say. "Now that the commodore only has four ships remaining in his group, we may need to attach his command to General Kor's."

"Captain Spock," the general asked. "How many Minbari vessels did the commodore's fleet manage to destroy?"

"We believe they destroyed eleven ships, General Hague."

"Eleven ships!" Hague snapped. "You people are unbelievable! In the past, we've been lucky to destroy a single one of their ships during an engagement! Yet you people have destroyed twenty-six of their vessels in the last few days while losing six and you feel badly about that?"

"Actually, Spock, V'Lar, Sarek, and I never 'feel' badly about anything because Vulcans are incapable of experiencing that emotion, general," Saavik said. "That said, it is true we do not look upon this outcome as a triumph. For the moment, our numbers are small. The Minbari can afford to lose ships at a five-to-one ratio with us. We cannot. Another problem we face is the possibility that the Minbari have captured survivors from one of the lost ships and have interrogated them. If that has occurred, they may have gleaned valuable intelligence about our current numbers and capabilities."

"So, in that case," Tynen muttered, "if they're smart, they'll be coming soon for Earth loaded for bear."

"Although colloquially spoken, I cannot fault your logic, my husband," his wife noted with mild bemusement.

"That," Spock said with an air of finality, "concludes our report, ladies and gentlemen."

Tynen nodded. "Thank you, Captain Spock and Commander Saavik. Please pass along my regards to Admiral Kirk. In the meantime, watch one another's backs and be careful out there."

Spock nodded elegantly to him. "We shall endeavor to do so, Captain Tynen."

Then both V'Lar and Sarek said, "Spock and Saavik, may you both live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life to you, father, cousin, and my cousin's husband," he said to Sarek, V'Lar and Tynen.

"Peace and long life to you all," Saavik said to the rest of the people in the conference room.

"The _Lincoln_ out," Spock said. Then the view-screen went dark.

#


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Minbar:**

After a thousand years of silence, the Vorlons had come to Minbar.

The entire population of the homeworld was awestruck at the sight of three Vorlon vessels in orbit overhead. The _'First Ship'_ of the Grey Council and the Vorlon delegation orbited Minbar together, a show of solidarity that, on the one hand, fortified and, on the other, terrified the children of the Vorlon.

#

A stunned Delenn scampered into the private chamber of the now deceased Dukhat, a hallowed place she'd cherished and protected in the memory of the leader who owned her heart and soul more than the most passionate lover she could ever imagine having. She was the only one allowed to enter the shrine to her fallen mentor. Respectfully, she entered his place and waited.

She wasn't alone. She'd never been. That was what the Vorlons had told her. But she saw no sign of them here. So, she asked the traditional question. "Where are you?"

Now, the familiar, almost musical voice greeted her. "We have always been here."

She whirled to find the two Vorlons emerging from the shadows.

"Your people are here," Delenn said.

"Yes," one of them said, the music underlying its answer.

"Why?"

"To help," was the response of the first Vorlon.

Delenn gasped at that. If the Vorlons were offering their aid, things were far, far worse than even she had envisioned. However, now, they were here and they were 'the' power. They were 'First Ones.' None could withstand their power. The younger races were nothing to them and these Federation and Klingon beasts would be crushed. "Are the Vorlons going to bring your ships into the war?"

"No." The music now sounded like a dirge to her ears.

"Why not?" she asked. "If they were such a threat that you've officially broken a thousand years of silence, why not add your forces to ours?"

"We are betrayed," the first Kosh said. "The storm would become worse. Everything is darkness."

"It is true then," Delenn whispered lowly. "They are agents of the Shadows."

"They threaten everything," the second Kosh said. "The future is filled with darkness. They are darkness. Stop them now with everything you have." The Vorlon moved toward her and handed her a data crystal.

"Go," Kosh said. "Use it."

"Use it now," the second Kosh added as she rushed from the room with the crystal pressed firmly into the palm of her hand.

#

Although shuttles constantly passed back and forth between the Minbari star dock and the massive Vorlon cargo vessel, Delenn and the rest of the Grey Council hardly noticed them.

Satai Coplann was engrossed in the information contained on the Vorlons' crystal. "Look at this application! This approach will increase the power of our stealth fields four-fold. Wonderful. The Federation sensors will have to get within twenty thousand kilometers in order to achieve an accurate lock."

"That '_is'_ useful," Delenn agreed. "We can now track their ships as they travel in their form of FTL and their transmat technology will be unable to beam weapons onto our ships without our knowledge."

"Even with these changes, it is still not enough," Coplann said. "I have spoken to all of the warrior castes—the Wind Swords, the Blood Knives, the Star Riders, the Spear of Light Roin; they are all in agreement and speak as one. We've lost most of the engagements against these Sha'tha. The rest of the fleet must be activated if we are to survive."

"With the gifts given to us by the Vorlons, their promises to spy on the enemy's defenses on our behalf and a fleet of nearly eight hundred _Sharlins_ and twice that number of _Tinashis_ fighting as one, we will overwhelm and crush them here and in their home space."

"The worker caste agrees," Satai Teshana said. "We must deny them Earth's resources before they become too well established. We have nearly four hundred warships available for this operation. The Proxima III base has been abandoned. The Earth Alliance ships are nothing to us. If we strike soon and destroy Earth, the enemy's main fleet will have neither tactical nor logistical support in our space."

Delenn had never wanted this. She had never wanted genocide. However her people came first and what the Vorlons said must be true. It was time to end this. "The vote is cast; the time is now. In the next few weeks, we will improve our ships using the material the Vorlons have supplied to us. Their technical equipment will allow us to prevail against the coming darkness."

**Sol system-Earth Alliance:**

President Elizabeth Levy's constant stress headache had already begun to diminish when Sarek had returned with the _Valkyrie_ and the Klingons. The news from Captain Spock had also been just what she'd needed to hear. The forces at Proxima III had been safely evacuated to Wolf 359. The long lost Jericho colony had been evacuated and now a force of Federation and Klingon ships held it. She imagined what the Minbari were thinking when their first wave of ships had been wiped out. Now, considering how much she looked forward to her next meeting, she believed she'd soon be pain free for at least the remainder of her day. "Martin," she spoke into her intercom, "send in Senator Clark, please."

As the man timidly stepped into her office, she barely managed to conceal the glee she felt at his well-deserved predicament. After the scandal that had erupted when the _Excelsior_ had left, Clark had been walking on a tightrope. The people had not taken kindly to the fact he'd disclosed the _Excelsior's_ presence to ISN and now, there was no amount of spin-doctoring that could keep the fire off of his well-toasted butt.

"Good evening, Madame President," the senator said warily.

"Good evening, senator," she answered with a charming smile. "Would you care to sit?" she indicated the arm chair directly across from her desk.

"Thank you," he said and he planted himself in the chair.

Subdued now, Senator Morgan Clark, chairman of the Ways and Means Committee, did not appear to be a happy man at the moment.

"Morgan," she asked, like the spider to the fly, "I was curious to know which way is the wind blowing on that Senate investigation?"

He grimaced. "Well, a few of my so-called colleagues have called for my resignation. They say I attempted to usurp your authority. Of course, they're quite mistaken. I never tried to steal your moment in the sun."

She shrugged. "Perhaps not, Morgan. However, we had discussed the issue and I thought we had an understanding that we weren't ready to disclose the Excelsior's presence. Then, you went and implied that the Federation was here and, suddenly, four Minbari warships showed up in our space. What was the public to think after that?"

"I know. Clearly, I made an inadvertent mistake, Madame President."

"Yes, you did, Morgan," she said, her voice was now hard. "Instead of increasing your political capital, you've taken quite a hit. Now, your prestige and future political career is on the line, wouldn't you agree?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, his anger at his predicament plainly evident on his face. But he couldn't argue because he knew s_he_ knew she could sink him effortlessly. "Yes, Madame President," he said lowly.

She grinned at him. "I'm glad we see eye-to-eye on this, Morgan. So, I believe I have a way to help you recover from your 'inadvertent mistake.' You see, the visitors have returned to Earth Alliance space and I want you as far away from them as humanly possible. Therefore, I want you to travel to Io and coordinate with EarthForce on the defenses there and the Titan defense docks and military installations. Your job is to make certain they get everything they need from your committee to support their efforts to defend our system from the Minbari."

"B-but," he sputtered, "isn't that one of the targets the Minbari will attack if they enter our system?"

She shrugged and noted, "Morgan, when they come, nowhere in particular in the solar system will be safe. However, Io will have a lot of EarthForce ships, a few Federation and Klingon warships, and the visitors' ground based weapon emplacements. I believe you'll stand a good chance of surviving both the attack and your 'inadvertent mistake.' Now, your transport is scheduled to leave early tomorrow morning from Kinsey International Spaceport. Make certain you're on it. That's all. Oh, and Morgan? Have a nice flight."

The man recognized the dismissal for what it was. Nodding sullenly to her, Morgan Clark rose from his seat and staggered out of her office.

Then as Elizabeth Levy leaned back in her large chair, she suddenly noticed that her headache was entirely gone!

Indeed, today had been a very good day!

#

**Bridge of the USS **_**Valkyrie**_**:**

"Renee!" Tynen gushed as he entered the bridge from the turbolift with his stoic wife at his side. "The nacelles are all still in place! Will wonders never cease?"

Then he noticed the somber rather than normally exasperated look on his Operations Officer's face and his mood sobered rapidly. "Frost, what's wrong?"

The young woman sighed. "Sir, we picked this up from one of their local broadcasts a few minutes ago. Commander V'Lar and you won't like what you're about to see. Do you want me to pipe it to your ready room?"

He shook his head. "No, that's all right, Renee. Put it on the main screen."

"Aye, sir," Frost said and activated the viewer.

Soon, the letters 'ISN' appeared on the screen followed by a voice that said, _"We interrupt your evening schedule to bring you the following special program. January 23, 2248. Interstellar Network News presents "The Evening News" with your host, Cynthia Torqueman, reporting live from the ISN News Center, in Geneva."_

"_Good evening, I'm Cynthia Torqueman," _said an attractive woman with blonde hair and a faux earnest look on her face._ "In the hundred or so years since humanity went to the stars, we've established outposts and colonies on over two dozen worlds in fourteen solar systems. However, most of those colonies have fallen to the Minbari, an advanced alien race that declared war against humanity after a first contact that went horribly wrong. Although we tried to reach out to them, even to surrender to them, all our calls to the Minbari Federation have gone unanswered. As we prepared for the worse, perhaps the very twilight of our race, a miracle happened. It seems that several of our ships that fled from a Minbari attack accidentally fell through a passageway that wondrously led them and their pursuers to the other side of the galaxy. Once there, our refugees were rescued by ships from two major powers in that area of space, the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire. The ships that belonged to those two governments were able to do what our vessels have not; target and destroy Minbari warships. Even more remarkable was the fact that the crew members, including the captain, of the United Federation of Planets vessel were predominately Human."_

"_Shortly after that confrontation, the Minbari sent a strike force through the passageway and attacked a colony world of the Federation as well as vessels belonging to the Klingon Empire. These attacks were devastating. The colony of over twenty-eight million people was virtually wiped out. Subsequently, both governments declared war against the Minbari Federation and have now sent ships here to help protect Earth, our Earth, from an imminent attack by the Minbari."_

"_So, who are our erstwhile allies, you might ask? Well, the Klingon Empire is comprised of a humanoid race of proud warriors that stretches across the breadth of five thousand light years. Although they appear to share some traits with humanity, they are an entirely different species. It is also our understanding that most of their citizens are members of the same species. The United Federation of Planets, on the other hand, is quite different. It is a government of homeworlds and colonies of numerous races, some humanoid, some not. It is said that it governs an area of space that is more than seven thousand light years across. The Federation has a quasi-military organization called Starfleet that provides defense and conducts exploration on behalf of its government. Incredibly, the majority of Starfleet's members are Humans from a planet they call Earth, too. Their Earth also has a number of colonies that were settled by the Humans on that side of the galaxy."_

"_The Federation sent a ship to our world that left to return to the Alpha Quadrant, their area of space, three and a half weeks ago. At present, one of their vessels has arrived in Earth Alliance space along with a Klingon warship with more to come. So, tonight, we want to ask one of our experts on interstellar relations to take you through his analysis of the materials provided to us by the Federation in the hopes we'll gain some insight on the brothers of man from beyond the farthest star!"_

_"Now, joining us on our program is Professor Amir Rajiv Khali of Harvard University," _the ISN reporter said then turned toward the man._ "Dr. Khali, thank you for joining us."_

"_Thank you for having me, Cynthia."_

"_Doctor, you've conducted a thorough analysis of the material concerning the 'other' Earth previously given to us by the representatives of the United Federation of Planets, isn't that right?"_

"_Yes, I have."_

"_Can you walk us through it, professor?"_

"_Certainly; however, allow me to begin by proposing a question to your viewers first. What is the 'essence,'"_ he asked while his fingers feigned quotation marks in the air,_ "that defines mankind?" _He paused momentarily for effect then continued._ "In our area of space, we have many aliens; however, they look quite dissimilar to Humanity. However, according to the material left behind by the Federation, there are many aliens in their space that look quite like their humans, almost by operation of a divine plan. Now, some might suppose these humanoid 'aliens' actually had originated on Federation Earth but had been transplanted during prehistoric times to different planets by highly advanced extraterrestrial intelligences. Instead, it's been made clear that these other humanoids originated on their own planets. Therefore the likelihood different species that have evolved in completely separate ecospheres could possibly produce viable hybrids would, under normal circumstances, appear to be astronomically minute. However, on both the USS Excelsior and, now it seems, the USS Valkyrie, we see evidence that their humans have ignored the obvious warnings of nature and have cross-bred freely with alien species. These actions should, by providence itself, be impossible. Yet, apparently, science has circumvented the defense mechanisms of nature, a system that has been in place for untold millions of years on every planet ensuring each species' survival. Thus, in my mind, it raises a pervasive question: is this science and advancement or perverted abomination?"_

"_In our area of space, I can assure you that the Centauri would never want a Human hybrid child and the Narn would never want a Centauri hybrid child. In either case, such a fetus would be immediately terminated. That is true of the Earth Alliance as well."_

"_However, in the Federation, not only do they allow this practice to occur but they actively encourage it! For instance, let us examine the example of the hybrid Captain Spock, the half-human, half-Vulcan offspring of the Federation Ambassador to the Earth Alliance and a human woman from Federation Earth. I can hardly imagine the hardships young Spock had to endure or how alone he must have felt trapped between two worlds. Yet, even with the unquestioned tragedy of his existence speaking against the continuation of such an ill-conceived practice, my sources at EarthForce now tell me that Captain Spock's Vulcan cousin, a female Starfleet officer, recently married the human captain of the very Federation star cruiser now in orbit above our world! Did these two officers consider the hardships in store for their children being raised under such conditions? And where does it stop? How would a Klingon–human hybrid be treated in the Federation or the Empire after all the years of reported animosity between the two governments? Would it even be allowed to breed?"_

Tynen narrowed his eyes at the fool on his main view-screen while he studiously ignored the horrified gasps of his bridge crew at the man's evident ignorance. As he embraced the aggression he now felt down deep in his soul, he was mildly surprised to sense through his bond with V'Lar that his wife felt the same about the supposedly 'learned man.'

Then he recalled a previous conversation they'd had and it all made sense. It was the day after the new MACO platoon had joined their ship during its stint in Regulus space. He'd said he'd thought she'd be just as protective of their child as the Linda Hamilton character had been in the Terminator II: Judgment Day movie. To which she'd replied,

"Yes, like her, I am one tough witch."

As they continued to listen to the madman, he now knew that women, be they Vulcan or human, were the deadliest of the species when it came to the protection of their offspring even when they're merely being threatened by a hypothetical situation.

"_And what does this say about humans and Klingons and Vulcans?" _Khali asked._ "Is not humanity the summation of the species' genetics over millions of years? If so, could it be said that the Federation branch of humanity has so polluted its own gene-pool that its members should not be considered human at all?"_

"_Professor Khali,"_ the interviewer snapped,_ "I must say I'm taken aback by your analysis. These people came from the other side of the galaxy to help us avoid extermination at the hands of the Minbari. Yet, instead of showing them gratitude, you appear to be insulting them at every turn!"_

His face was the picture of shocked innocence. _"You believe I'm insulting the Federation? Heaven's no, Cynthia! I am eternally grateful for their coming to our aid, believe you me! All I'm saying is we need to ensure, even after establishing cordial ties with the Federation, that we do not end up like the humans on their side of the galaxy. If my analysis is correct, I fear that the 'humans' in the Federation will soon no longer be able to claim they are truly representative of humanity. Genetic impurities will pollute their gene pool. Although it may already be too late for them, I maintain we must not allow this to happen to our Earth – the real one," _he stated emphatically._ "We will have to work hard to keep the Human race from following in the footsteps of those people over there. If we are to preserve ourselves from genetic contamination, then we must begin to act now before the dangers slap us in our collective faces."_

The interviewer still appeared to Tynen to be appalled by the vitriol spewed by the man during the past few minutes even as she thanked him for his insight and terminated the interview. Suddenly, the captain smiled thinly. "I suppose the old saying is true; ignorance IS bliss!"

Frost, along with most of the bridge crew, chuckled at that. "Aye, sir!" she quipped.

Now, Tynen turned to his wife. "Even though this…person is a madman, I think we need to address his viewpoints now to keep them from getting out of hand. I want you to send Mister Hastings and Lieutenant Palamas to speak to ISN and see if that organization would like to hear the truth, for a change of pace!" he snapped, sighed deeply, and slowly counted to ten. Bob Hastings was an Altair Information Syndicate reporter who the fleet's Sentient Relations and Communications Division had embedded on Tynen's ship to support the war effort back home and to help win the hearts and minds of the races on this side of the galaxy. In regards to the latter, Tynen thought it was time for Hastings to start earning his keep. As for Athena Palamas, the Yale-trained psychiatrist was also a virtual demi-goddess. Her father had been the alien who had called himself Apollo and her mother Lieutenant Carolyn Palamas from Kirk's _Enterprise _during its first five year mission under the famous captain's command. Not only was Athena incredibly beautiful, she was a powerful telepath who also possessed formidable telekinetic powers. After her arrival on the ship, she seemed to have developed a good rapport with Hastings, so Tynen had assigned her to be the ship's media officer.

The captain now studied his wife's eyes and saw the flames of anger she hid down deep inside. However, she outwardly maintained her Vulcan control and nodded. "Very well, sir. I will assign them to the task immediately."

He smiled gently to her and said, "Thank you, V'Lar."

She nodded. "You are welcome, sir," she said simply and turned to retreat into the turbolift where he knew she could safely vent.

#

Later that evening, after they'd finished their meal, they were returning to their quarters when the captain asked his first officer, "So have you and Rex determined which Earth's the original one?"

"Yes, _adun_. By scanning the neutrino emissions here, we have determined that your Earth is the original one. Apparently, this system was created in the same manner as UFC 347601. At some point in the distant past your system moved through a massive tear in the space-time continuum, resulting in its replication at the subatomic level."

"That's fascinating, _aduna_. However, considering how closed-minded some of their so-called 'learned men' are, perhaps we should keep that information to ourselves for now."

"Agreed," she said simply.

The door to their quarters slid open and they entered their room. After changing out of their uniforms, they walked hand-in-hand into their bathroom and stepped into their shower. Warm water streamed onto their bodies as the lovers washed each other and kissed intermittently. When she finished bathing him, he washed her hair, gently massaging her scalp with his fingertips, lovingly pampering her. Finally, after he rinsed her hair, he gently caressed her cheek and she moved into the palm of his hand like a kitten.

After they'd dried each other's bodies with large, fluffy bath sheets, they cloaked themselves in their robes and settled in on their bed to cuddle. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply, drawing in her scent. He sensed her concerns through their connection and whispered, "He's wrong, beloved."

She nodded. "Yes. However, there are those who believe as Khali does, even on Vulcan and your Earth. For instance, it took quite some time for my people to accept Spock into our society."

"Perhaps so," he murmured. "Yet, was he not cherished by his parents?"

"Although his father was stern with him when he was young, he cherished my cousin. Of course, Spock was the center of his mother's world."

Tynen said nothing for several moments. Then he gently planted kisses on his wife's graceful neck while his hands caressed her shoulders through the smooth material of her robe. "V'Lar, my precious _aduna. _When we have our little ones, I will always love them as I shall always love you. This, I vow."

In response, she slowly turned to him and gently kissed his lips. "I shall always cherish thee as well, my _adun_."

He pressed his lips against her temple and they divested each other of their robes just before he kissed her deeply. She arched into his caress while her hands ran up and down the length of his torso. Moments later, he kissed and nipped his way down V'Lar's neck, eliciting tiny moans of encouragement from her.

Soon, every move was matched between the lovers. He broke away from their heated kisses and flicked his tongue against his Vulcan wife's plump lower lip before he returned to the gentle slope of her neck. V'Lar's head rolled backwards while her eyes squeezed shut as her husband suckled her sensitive flesh into his mouth. Soon, her hands slipped away from their grasp on his broad shoulders, descending down the planes of his back to his hips. Then she grabbed hold and placed him where she needed him.

Finally, their bodies joined as one. As her legs curled against his sides, his right hand cradled her bottom and pressed her body tightly against his. Then they made love for hours and it was as reaffirming and sublime as it was continuous.

Later that night, while he reveled in the serenity of her mind as she slept, he smiled as he drifted off to join her in Hypnos' realm.

_#_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Captain's Log, supplemental. Commander V'Lar and I met with Mr. Hastings and Lieutenant Palamas after they'd returned from their meeting with the ISN managing editor. We hoped that they were able to impart the level of our displeasure regarding Khali's remarks during the previous evening's interview._

#

"Captain . . . commander," Robert Hastings said, "we were asked to convey the network's apology to the both of you for their airing of Professor Khali's comments about your marriage."

Tynen grunted. "Well, I can't blame them for the man's views."

"I'm certain they would be happy to hear that, captain," Athena said.

"And why is that, lieutenant?" V'Lar asked.

Palamas smiled at the saturnine Vulcan. "Well, ma'am, the reason for that is they'd like to be on board the _Valkyrie_ when the rest of the fleet arrives later this morning."

The embedded reporter then added, "Captain, I think this situation offers a wonderful opportunity for the fleet to begin its campaign of winning the hearts and minds of the people here. V'Lar and you are both great public speakers. If you act as hosts for the Earth Alliance leaders and the ISN people, I think you'll go a long way toward personalizing yourselves in a manner that diminishes the effects of Khali's ignorant comments. And to make certain you manage to do that, how about having the fleet perform a pass and review of the ships we've sent to protect Alliance Earth? Then, we can help draft copy for Commander V'Lar presentation during the ceremony to help the Humans here warm up to Vulcans."

Tynen gave the matter some thought then connected with his wife's mind to ask her opinion privately. In response, she silently affirmed her agreement with the reporter's plan.

The entire telepathic conversation took less than a second to occur.

"All right," Tynen announced. "We'll do it. How do you suggest we proceed?"

"Captain," Athena said, "you should act as the master of ceremonies as it were. Inject some of your humor as appropriate; allow them to experience your humanity. Commander, although you aren't human, we want them to see you as informative and friendly. Focus on being the expert who provides the viewers with interesting information about our starships. Although a Federation audience would probably want to know about the exploratory aspect of our ships, these people will want to know if our vessels can protect them. Give them a presentation that plays to that desire and you'll do well."

Tynen nodded then pursed his lips in thought. "What about the Klingons? Who should we get to describe their ships to the audience?"

"Perhaps, captain, you should ask Commander Klagh for his opinion."

He smiled at his wife. "That's a great idea, V'Lar." Then he punched the intercom button. "Tynen to Mazan."

"Mazan here."

"Etana, please get me Commander Klagh on the _Pagh_ and patch him through to me here."

"Aye, sir," she said and terminated the connection.

Moments later, the Klingon was piped into the conference room. "This is the _Pagh_, Klagh here."

"Klagh, it's Tynen. The fleet is due to arrive less than an hour from now according to our latest communiqué from Admiral Tapin. The Earth Alliance president and her entourage, including the media, will be on board the _Valkyrie_ to watch its arrival. I'm going to have V'Lar provide the media with information concerning the Federation starship classes in the fleet. I was thinking it would be good for one of your people to do the same for your warships."

"Sensible," Klagh noted simply.

"It should probably be someone who'd look…approachable since some of the viewers will undoubtedly be children."

Tynen could almost hear his friend's smile through the speakers. "Is that so? Well, I believe I have just the person you're looking for."

#

The sun glinted brightly through the dome overhead as she spoke into her microphone.

"This is an Interstellar Network News Special Report, reporting live. We're inside EarthDome standing on the Concourse of Worlds. I'm your host, Cynthia Torqueman. With me is our Presidential House reporter Brian Holt. We're here with the President of the Earth Alliance and several government officials to see the arrival of the assault force comprised of spacecraft from the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire. I can only describe the excitement we're feeling in anticipation of the journey we're taking to the visitors' spaceship. This is truly a momentous occasion and a somewhat frightening one because of what it represents to Earth Alliance, isn't that right, Brian?"

"Yes, Cynthia. I'm here with Senator Quantrell, the vice chairman of the powerful Ways and Means Committee. The senator is well known as one of the more vocal government critics of the United Federation of Planets."

"Brian, that's not fair," the senator huffed. "It's my responsibility to make certain that Earth Alliance is treated in a fair and equitable manner. And I stand by my statement that such a political entity as the Federation with so many different species working together…"

"I believe one expert used the words 'mongrel power' in reference to the Federation, senator."

"Er, yes," Quantrell muttered. "I don't believe that was an appropriate choice of words on his part. As I was saying, it is my opinion that it is difficult to fathom that such an entity could work efficiently over a substantial period of time."

"Thank you, senator," Brian said. "Back to you, Cynthia."

"Thank you, Brian. Moments from now, ISN will join the President as she and other government officials travel to the Starfleet vessel currently in orbit above Earth. We're preparing to head for the Kinsey Interstellar Spaceport – wait. We're being told to stay right where we are. I don't understand," she said. "Is there something wrong?" Then she turned to General Hague. "General, are we experiencing some sort of problem?"

"No," he said, his smile mischievous. "No problem at all. I'd suggest that you prepare for transport, Ms. Torqueman."

"Are you saying we should arrange for ground transportation to the…"

Cynthia never finished asking her question because that's when the screaming began. First, she experienced a tingling sensation, closely followed by a bizarre humming sound. Then she gasped. Was this the infamous transporter used by both Starfleet and the Klingons? So, this was how it felt to be broken down into a billion pieces and have those pieces reintegrated somewhere else like some sort of computerized electronic message? Oh, no, this did **not** appeal to her in the very least –

– Which is probably why she lost her lunch on the platform in a strange room that was not located on the Concourse of Worlds. And she wasn't alone. Both Brian and Secretary of Defense Hannah had followed her example, while the senator, the generals, Lt. Commander Lochley, the Secret Service detail and President Levy were wide-eyed, but had adjusted quickly.

The ISN, civilian and EarthForce military personnel quickly surveyed the spacious cream-colored room as they stepped off of the transporter pads. Some of them were still unconsciously checking themselves, making sure that all of 'them' had arrived and was still with "them" while a handsome African American male waited patiently for "them" to get their acts together. Cynthia's remote camera, upon completing its self-diagnostic, quickly faced the man in a Starfleet uniform.

"Madame President, Ms. Torqueman, distinguished guests, I'm Captain Jason Tynen," he said while facing the floating mini-cam. "Welcome aboard my ship, the USS _Valkyrie_. We know the transporter is a unique experience to those using it for the first time. I trust the journey here wasn't too difficult. If you'd like, we have lavatory facilities that contain mouthwash right behind you for your convenience."

Cynthia glared at him but managed to suppress a sarcastic retort. She could see the amusement dancing in his eyes and was certain he'd enjoyed her recent distress as payback for the interview she'd had with that crackpot, Khali. However, she was certain that his hostility didn't show to anyone else and that his self-assuredness was quite smooth. Also, it hadn't escaped her notice that he'd addressed her right after President Levy. _He's definitely public relations savvy_, she mused, _and has the loveliest eyes I've ever seen!_

"On behalf of the Earth Alliance, we're happy to be here," President Levy said.

"On behalf of the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets, Madame President, we are happy you have joined us."

"I'm rather surprised you're here to greet us, captain," Cynthia noted after she'd used the facilities and had freshened up. "Usually someone of your rank would not impersonate a tour guide."

Tynen put on his best smile and, outwardly, she responded in kind. _This was going to be fun!_ "This is a very important opportunity, Cynthia," he said to her and her audience. Then he stared at her as if he were sizing her up. "May I call you Cynthia?" he asked politely. She nodded as she knew _he_ knew she would. "Believe me, it is my honor to be your escort and tour guide, as you put it."

"I'm sure you know that we have a few thousand questions our viewers want to ask about you and your people, your world, and the United Federation of Planets."

"Of course," he answered magnanimously. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, first, how does your transporter device work?"

Tynen regarded her silently for a moment then he flashed a roguish grin. "You certainly start with the difficult ones first, don't you, Cynthia? I suppose I can attempt to explain even though I'm certain my chief engineer and my first officer will be holding their breaths in the hopes I might get this right," he teased. "Well, a transporter is a subspace device capable of almost instantaneously moving an object from one location to another."

"A typical transport sequence begins with a coordinate lock, during which the destination is verified and programmed, using our targeting scanners. We can target an individual or object by tracing the homing signal of a communicator or using the ship's sensors to scan for the bio-sign or energy signature of a subject, which are then fed into the transporter's targeting scanner for a lock.

"Next, the life form or object to be transported is scanned on the quantum level and converted into a matter stream which is then transmitted to its destination across a subspace domain. Finally, the initial process is reversed and the object or individual is reassembled at the destination."

She glared at the man who smiled smugly at her because she knew _he_ knew she had no idea what he'd been talking about. "Thank you, captain," she muttered. Then she decided to seek some payback of her own. "Please allow me to apologize for asking this question of you but you are Human, aren't you? Honestly, with you people, we can't really tell."

"Yes, I'm Human, Cynthia. I was born on Earth, '_my Earth_', in the Big Easy known far and wide as New Orleans in the great state of Louisiana. My helmsman, an intelligent young woman I should say, was also born close to my neck of the woods in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Next question?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Are you married? Do you have any children?" she asked him.

He smiled and it was beatific. "In answer to your first question, yes…yes, I am. I'm married to the most courageous person I've ever known. You'll meet her shortly. She's the first officer of this ship."

"She would be Commander V'Lar, is that right?"

"That's right."

Cynthia squirmed a bit before she asked her next question. "Is it true she isn't Human, captain?"

The question didn't appear to bother the captain in the slightest as he led them out of the room into a wide corridor. "That's true, Cynthia. She's Vulcan. Her people were one of the founders of the Federation along with the Andorians, the Tellarites, and Humans. As for children, well, we've only been married for about two months now, so you need to give us a little time!" he teased.

As they walked toward their version of an elevator, she and the others were shocked by the numbers of similarly uniformed aliens and humanoid beings walking through the hallway mingled in with Earth-like humans. Although nothing looked at all like a sentient version of a praying mantis, the number of humanoid variants astounded her and was more than a little disturbing.

Just as the 'tour' group had exited the elevator into a new corridor, Senator Quantrell spoke up. "Captain Tynen?"

"Yes, senator?"

"I wanted to ask you about your Prime Directive."

"Please, senator."

"How does it work in regards to members of the Federation and worlds which are not part of the Federation?"

"Well, senator, the Prime Directive is part of the Articles of the Federation. It states that the Federation is not authorized to 'intervene in matters which are essentially the domestic jurisdiction of any planetary social system.' It futher states that each sentient species has the right to live in accordance with its normal cultural evolution. Indeed, the Articles state this right is considered 'sacred' and no Starfleet personnel may interfere with the normal and healthy development of alien life and culture."

"What does it mean 'to not interfere?'"

"That has been interpreted as forbidding the introduction of superior knowledge, strength, or technology to a world whose society is incapable of handling such advantages wisely. Starfleet personnel may not violate the Prime Directive, even to save their own lives and/or their ship, unless they are acting to right an earlier violation or accidental contamination of said culture. This directive takes precedence over any and all other considerations, and carries with it the highest moral obligation."

Cynthia decided to jump in then. "Captain, the Prime Directive sounds most comprehensive as you've described it."

He gave her a tiny smile and said, "You'd think so but it really isn't. No directive can cover all contingencies, Cynthia. For instance, please note that I said Starfleet personnel may not violate the Prime Directive. However, it doesn't say that it is applicable to all Federation citizens. That gap has caused problems for all concerned in the past, so we have taken steps to address the situation wherever we can."

"So, you're saying that the Federation doesn't have all the answers, captain?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Senator Quantrell," Tynen said to the legislator. "Even though we have some advanced races as members of the Federation, none of them would be arrogant or foolish enough to say they were omniscient or perfect. None of us are God, senator, and that's kind of the point of the directive. Who are we to know how a race should evolve or if we should intervene by introducing our notions of superior knowledge into their society? Unfortunately, it has taken a few tragic events in our recent past for us to learn that humbling lesson."

"Tragic events, such as...?"

The captain gave Cynthia a sad smile. "Over a hundred and thirty years ago, a United Earth Starfleet vessel, the precursor of our own Starfleet, visited a planet in the Sigma Iotia system and left a book with the planet's inhabitants that featured American gangsters from our early twentieth century. The inhabitants actually developed a whole society based on the depiction of the mobsters in the book. That society only changed after one of our vessels visited the planet twenty five years ago and repaired the contamination. Now, we are helping that society move away from criminal activity to more productive pursuits."

The captain paused for a moment to catch his breath, then said, "A factor in why the Iotian situation wasn't truly a violation of the Prime Directive is the fact the United Earth Starfleet didn't have the Prime Directive at that time. Moreover, the vessel that had contaminated the society had been lost shortly after the contact with Iotia; we had no idea the contamination had occurred until a century had passed. However, a more egregious and knowing violation occurred around the time we'd uncovered the Iotian contamination. Then Captain Kirk and the crew of the starship _Enterprise_ discovered that a Federation cultural observer, a famous historian, blatantly violated the Prime Directive by reforming the government of a planet called Ekos to emulate that of Nazi Germany."

Quantrell gasped loudly at that. "Nazi Germany! If yours was anything like ours, why would the man choose that form of government? Was he insane?"

A grim Tynen shrugged. "Yes, ours was exactly as despicable as yours was. As for Professor Gill's mental state, I don't think so; I believe he was just terribly short-sighted. You know the archtype, those who forget history are doomed to repeat it. How a well-esteemed historian like him could make such a collosal blunder such as that, though, is difficult to fathom. However, Captain Kirk did say Gill expressed his sorrow for his part in the debacle right before he died trying to right his terrible wrong. But wrong it was and many on Ekos and its sister planet Zeon died because of his 'social experiment.' Now, even after a quarter of a century, both of those worlds are still wary of the Federation, and rightfully so."

"So, captain, what steps has Starfleet taken to make certain violations such as you've just relayed to us never happen again?" the reporter asked.

"Well, Cynthia, now we ensure that all cultural observers must sign an agreement that states they shall not violate the Prime Directive or else they shall be subject to long-term confinement. In addition, we no longer send a single cultural observer on an assignment. There are always at least three observers and at least one must be separate from the other two to avoid being influenced by a member of the other team. Finally, each observer is provided the means to contact Starfleet via subspace and Starfleet must annually visit the observers to ensure they are adhering to the Prime Directive and their reports match the planet's actual societal conditions."

Moments later, their group entered through a massive door that led into what appeared to be the ship's shuttle bay and saw off to one side a row of chairs in front of a large view screen. On a small stage to the side of the view screen, Cynthia spied a tall, exotically beautiful woman with cascades of lovely brunette hair and a petite, dark woman in a silver, gray, and black outfit. "Ladies and gentlemen, please take a seat," Tynen said as he indicated the row of chairs to the members of his party.

In a few moments, they had seated themselves with the president smack dab in the middle of Senator Quantrell on her left and Cynthia on her right. Then the captain joined the two women on the dais and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to Commander V'Lar," he indicated the tall, exotic, stern-looking beauty, "and to Major Gemma of the Klingon Defense Force," he indicated the petite alien with a craggy forehead. "The major is the chief engineer of the Imperial Klingon Vessel, the _Pagh_."

After both women nodded to their audience, Cynthia asked, "Captain, if your people believe in the Prime Directive so strongly, why are you here to fight against the Minbari alongside us? Doesn't this intervention conflict with your directive?"

"No," he said. "You are a star-faring nation and we are not here to interfere with the development of your society. Moreover, the Minbari came to our area of space, and instead of seeking to open communications, they decided to murder millions of innocents. Starfleet is here to make certain that the Minbari learn the extent of their 'error,' when we come for them."

The way he'd said that almost made her feel like someone had walked over her grave. "Speaking of the Minbari," Cynthia said, "they managed to destroy your starbase at Regulus, didn't they?"

Tynen narrowed his eyes at her like a hawk sizing up its prey and she almost gulped. "That's true and I want to make it clear to everyone listening, including the Minbari, why we're here. The starbase at Regulus was a civilian station. It was open to every sentient species. The facilities on that planet were used by scholars from all over the Federation and beyond. Major Gemma could tell you that even her people, who had been our recent adversaries, used the libraries and developed a community there, the first joint community of its kind in our mutual history. The Benzites, whose planet hasn't yet joined the Federation, had scientists there. Two of their people have applied and been accepted into Starfleet. The Gorn, a reptilian species that we have had limited contact with in the past, had sent an important delegation to Regulus to determine if our two governments could establish peaceful relations. Twenty-seven million, six hundred thirty thousand, two hundred and twelve sentients lost their lives in an unprovoked, cowardly attack by the Minbari Federation. The irony is that the Minbari killed a very high ranking official of the Gorn government, not unlike what the Minbari accused Earth Alliance of doing to them. None of these people knew of the war between Earth Alliance and the Minbari. But the Minbari assumed that Regulus was a colony world of the Earth Alliance, so they butchered innocents, individuals they believed had no worth. They're wrong and the innocent shall have their justice if this ship and crew have anything to say about it."

The man took a glimpse at the Vulcan woman and somehow managed to calm himself. Using a less forceful tone, he continued. "You see, Cynthia, as I've said before, the United Federation of Planets was founded by a coalition of several races; the Tellarites, the Vulcans, the Andorians, and Humans. These races came together, despite their differences, for mutual protection and economic growth. From that small core of worlds, came the vast Federation we know today. Other governments joined not because of force. They joined because they saw the benefits and chose to participate in the work that made the Federation prosper. Our society finds there is strength in celebrating infinite diversity. The people of the Federation have no desire to turn ourselves into some sort of 'racially pure' society as envisioned by some of your purportedly 'learned men.' Why the thought of doing that is almost enough to make me lose my religion," the captain drawled with a roguish grin and Cynthia smiled. She'd heard that saying down in New Orleans, particularly during Mardi Gras. She knew it basically meant 'a temporary state of sin brought on by anger or frustration.'

Just then, she heard a woman's voice overhead as an elder Vulcan male in elegant robes and a Klingon male with a medium build garbed in a more ornate uniform than Major Gemma's entered the hall. "Bridge to Captain Tynen."

Tynen punched a button on his podium. "Tynen here."

"Captain," the unseen woman announced proudly, "the fleet has arrived."

Tynen smiled. "That is wonderful news, Lt. Mazan. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir," the woman said and terminated the call.

Tynen then regarded his audience, his bearing exuding proper military decorum. "Madame President, Senator Quantrell, Secretary Hannah, General Hague, General Bainbridge, ladies and gentlemen—my first officer, Commander V'Lar, shall describe the Federation starships that will engage in a pass and review for your inspection. Immediately thereafter, Major Gemma shall describe the Klingon starships that will engage in a pass and review. As your EarthForce personnel can confirm for you, the pass and review is steeped in military tradition. Thus, I must ask you to refrain from asking any questions until the pass and review has been completed. Once the pass and review is over, our stewards will provide food and beverages for you."

"Now, before we begin, we have anticipated that you may ask about the markings on Starfleet vessels. Each vessel is identified as 'U-S-S' or a 'United Space Ship' along with an Anglicized name. Each vessel also bears the letters 'N-C-C' and a number. Those letters stand for 'Naval Construction Contract' and the number is the actual number of the aforementioned construction contract for the vessel. Also, please note that a class representative of our combat vessels has been chosen to engage in this pass and review by the commander of the expeditionary force, Rear Admiral John L. Tapin. Your viewers will not see the total number of combat vessels nor the support vessels such as cargo ships, tenders, medical ships, and other support vessels in our fleet for security reasons, Cynthia."

Then he took a step back from the podium as his alien wife stepped forward. She pressed a button on the podium and the view screen switched on to reveal the vacuum of space. Overhead, orchestral music began to play a tune of subtle horns accompanied by string instruments that evoked a maritime feeling inside of Cynthia. _Great choice in music_, she mused as she grinned. W_ell, they certainly know how to put on a good show!_

Suddenly, a bright star moved toward them through the darkness, growing larger by the second until it took on a recognizable form. It appeared to be a large disk connected to a single nacelle by a thick neck. At the front edge of the disk appeared three round portholes that were brightly lit and directly above the disk appeared a large bump-like protrusion with a round light on top. On top of the edge of the disk closest to her she saw a flashing red light. And on the top of the neck-like pylon was another white bowl-shaped light.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Vulcan woman said, "as the captain had informed you previously, Starfleet is an organization of exploration. Our ships are primarily designed for peaceful exploration. However, with the current hostilities between us and the Minbari in mind, we shall endeavor to apply combat designations to each of our starship classes for your frame of reference. A review of the history of both your Earth and the one in the Alpha Quadrant reveals the closest equivalents available for our use are those used by the twentieth century naval forces of the nation-state known as the United States of America on both worlds."

"At present, the ship you see before you is an example of the _Predator_ class. The disk shaped section is called a primary hull. This particular vessel is the USS _Summers_. In naval terms, she would be considered a destroyer, designed for short-ranged interdiction and tracking movements of enemy forces."

Then, as the _Summers_ veered away from their ship, another vessel appeared in the distance. It rapidly grew larger until it was completely recognizable. At first, she'd thought the _Summers_ had doubled back. It was then that Cynthia noticed this vessel had _two_ nacelles connected to a small secondary hull with arching pylons. Meanwhile, the large disk was connected to the secondary hull by a thick neck. Other than those differences, the new ship looked much like the _Summers_ had before.

"This vessel is an example of the _Avenger_ class, a design created at the same time as the _Predator_ class and adds a small engineering hull for longer duration mission profiles. She is the USS _Dancer_ under the command of a refugee from the Orion Syndicate. The Orions are not Federation members; however, some of their citizens have sought refuge in the Federation and have decided to follow our way of life. The _Dancer_ would be considered as either a destroyer leader or a light cruiser analog. It was designed to conduct long-range interdiction and to lead a team of two _Predators_ during fleet engagements."

After a minute or so, the _Dancer_ veered off in the same direction as the _Summers_ had. Moments later, another vessel powered toward their ship. This time, the primary hull appeared to be much larger than the disks of the two previous ships. She had a curved, semi-saucer fore and an elongated, rectangular aft while two backward-angled pylons attached to the bottom of the hull held nacelles.

"Now, you have before you an example of the _Miranda_ class named after Prospero's daughter in William Shakespeare's last play, the Tempest. This class is quite versatile and has been used as a supply vessel, a medical ship, a science vessel and a cruiser. This particular cruiser is the USS _Edith Cowan _named after an Australian pioneer of women and children's rights."

Soon, the _Cowan_ moved off into the distance but before they knew it, another starship cruised into view. This vessel had a large, disk-shaped primary hull like the _Cowan_'s except this one was completely round. It also had a large engineering hull connected to the primary hull by a thin-necked pylon. Underneath the engineering hull were attached two flared pylons which placed a nacelle on each side of the ship. Although the ship looked impressive, the squat appearance it had due to her nacelle placement made her seem ungainly.

"Next, is an example of the _Belknap_ class. This particular ship is the USS _Freya_. Named after the Norse Goddess of Love, Beauty, War, and Death, the _Freya _is a strike cruiser analog, designed for speed and power in missions behind enemy lines. They are designed to take a tremendous amount of punishment and are primarily warships rather than exploration vessels."

As Cynthia fervently hoped Starfleet had brought along a lot of ships like the _Freya_, the strike cruiser spun on its axis, stretched toward a distant star, and hurtled away in a wave of distortion. While she attempted to catch her breath after witnessing that exciting exit, another vessel moved out of the distance and closed with their ship. This time, the dish-like hull was more the size of the _Predator/Avenger_ class ships, but the engineering hull looked more like the _Belknap_ class ship. However, instead of having the nacelles at the end of pylons a good distance away from the engineering hull, the nacelles were tucked inside cowls below the primary hull and above the engineering hull.

"The next vessel you see before you is an _Andor_ class missile cruiser. This vessel was designed and is entirely crewed by Andorians. The vessel is used for medium range bombardment of targets by photon torpedoes. It is, in and of itself, not an attack cruiser; rather it is a cruiser to support offensive operations in a particular threat arena. As for the missile cruiser's weapon of choice, photon torpedoes are capsules that contain matter and antimatter. When fired, the two combine and produce a large explosion known to destroy Minbari vessels." She paused momentarily to sip some water from her glass then said, "This ship is the USS _José Rizal_, named after the national hero of the Philippines," the Vulcan said, her Filipino pronunciation spot on.

Then, as before, the _Rizal_ cruised into the distant darkness soon to be replaced by another ship. This one looked much like the _Freya,_ yet it appeared to be quite graceful in comparison. Its pylons were attached to the top rear portion of the engineering hull and swept nacelles out to each side of the ship.

"For years, referred to as the 'Queen of Battle,' the _Constitution_ class is the most celebrated starship design in Federation history. Formerly a heavy cruiser with enhanced science capabilities as well as respectable offensive abilities, an uprated power plant, better engines, improved weaponry, and judicious upgrades have converted the class into our equivalent of a battlecruiser. This example of this notable class is the USS _Roberta Bondar_, named after the first Canadian woman into space."

Moments later, the _Bondar_ flew off into the eternal night of space just before another vessel closed in to take her place. This vessel appeared to be the odd duck in the bunch. This ship was composed of a saucer-shaped primary hull with two backward-angled pylons at the aft end. The pylons rose vertically from the ventral side and dorsal side and each supported two warp nacelles at each end.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you see before you is the sister ship to the vessel of which you are now aboard. The _Constellation_ class was named after the _Constitution_ class starship, the USS _Constellation, _which was lost with all hands when she was sacrificed to save several Federation worlds from a doomsday weapon created by a long-dead, advanced alien civilization. These starships are classified as deep space explorers, capable of ten year mission durations without the requirement of starbase support. This particular ship is called the USS _Hathaway_. Both the _Hathaway_ and our vessel, the _Valkyrie,_ are fast battleships, similar in function to the twentieth century Earth's United States Navy _Iowa_-class battleship. Like that ancient battleship, these ships are capable of engaging hostile capital ships in sustained combat on equal terms. They are the fleet's fastest starships capable of high warp velocities without compromising combat ability or protection."

As the _Hathaway_ spun on her axis and powered away from their ship, the largest ship they'd seen so far drew closer. Cynthia noticed that it had a huge primary hull with a large bump at the center of the dorsal side and a sensor dome at the bottom of the ventral. The saucer was attached to a backward-angled neck extending downward from the aft of the ventral side to the engineering hull, which appeared roughly tubular with a flat platform on the dorsal side; the engineering hull had some kind of glowing dish at the bow. Two nacelles were located above the engineering hull, slightly above the primary hull, supported by pylons that attached to a bulge on the top of the engineering hull that also ran to the sides, and swept upward from an angle (slightly more than 90°) to the nacelles.

"Finally, we have reached the end of the Federation portion of the pass and review." A pout formed on Cynthia's lips just then. Surprisingly, she'd actually enjoyed the Vulcan woman's presentation and found her to be quite informative and charming. Why, Cynthia had even begun to think of V'Lar as a kind of interstellar Arwen!

Now, V'Lar said, "The ship you see before you is one of the flag ships of the fleet. This ship would also be considered a battleship equivalent yet it has a larger crew complement and is longer than a _Constellation_ class ship. I am certain that most of you recognize the lines of the _Excelsior_ class starship. The _Excelsior_ class is intended to become the new 'Queen of Battle' if circumstances warrant it. They are heavily armed and highly versatile exploratory cruisers. The particular vessel that is making her pass at the moment is the USS _Jeanne d'Arc_," the exotic alien noted with an impeccable French accent, "or, as those from English speaking nation-states refer to her as 'Joan of Arc.'"

As most of the audience gasped at the thought that Federation Earth obviously had the same heroes on that planet as had been on their own, V'Lar said, "Thank you, for your kind attention, ladies and gentlemen. Major Gemma?"

V'Lar took a step back and the smaller Klingon woman stepped forward and addressed the dignitaries. "Greetings, Earth Alliance officials. Unlike Starfleet, the Klingon Defense Force does not require equivalents in regards to our vessels." As she began her presentation, the overhead music changed from the sweeping maritime melody that had made Cynthia think of three mast sailing ships to an Asiatic-sounding melody consisting of horns, plucked strings, stirring percussion, and male voices singing a martial tune. Then she said, "Although our vessels can perform science missions when required, our starships are warships at all times."

Soon, a small avian looking spacecraft with a feather pattern on her spread wings approached the _Valkyrie_. "The ship you see before you is the first of our _Bird of Prey_ models. We call her the _B'rel_. She is capable of planetary landings and is used for scouting, espionage, and conducting raids. In your parlance, we would call the _B'rel_ a frigate."

As the tiny ship tilted on its side and winged off into the distance, another olive drab ship approached cautiously. It looked like a manta ray in both basic shape and color. The spread-wing primary hull, long neck and bulbous nose module made the ship look ominous.

"This vessel is the destroyer class we call the _Qa'Hos_. The _Qa'Hos_ is a formidable opponent for its size and carries many disruptor arrays. She is used to shadow enemy formations and to ambush them. They usually work in threes."

As the deadly little craft turned and followed the path previously established by the _B'rel_, another Klingon warship cruised menacingly toward them. It looked a lot like the _B'rel_, but it was bigger, much, much bigger!

"That ship is the _K'Vort_ light cruiser. She shares the same design elements with her little sister; however, the 'great wing' is a powerful warship in her own right. In comparison, the _B'rel_ is only 120 of your meters long with a crew of 20. The _K'Vort_, though, is 320 meters long and carries a crew of 300 warriors. The _K'Vort_ can challenge a Federation battlecruiser or a Romulan Warbird in glorious combat; she's that capable!"

As the_ K'Vort_ faded from view like a ghost and unsettled the Earth Alliance contingent by doing so, the major smirked but held her tongue until the next vessel came into view. Suddenly, a sense of foreboding gripped Cynthia's soul as the last ship approached. If she'd thought the _Qa'Hos_ had looked like a manta ray, this massive vessel looked like a devil ray that had abused steroids!

"Ah, we have come to the zenith of our cruiser design," Gemma purred. "The ship you see before you is Brigadier Kerla's flag ship, the _Deathgame_! She is a _C-7_ heavy battlecruiser. Not only is she armed with scores of phasers, disruptors, and photon torpedoes, she also carries warp-capable missiles and attack shuttles. Fortunately, _Deathgame_ has brought several of her sisters along on this expedition." Then Gemma gazed long and hard into the floating mini-cam as she growled, "I hope this message reaches the Minbari and that they have the opportunity to watch the dawn of their destruction as it draws nigh. To them, I say, wallow in your despair, you dogs, for we shall come for you shortly!"

As the wide-eyed and gobsmacked Earth Alliance people regarded the dour Klingon woman, Tynen stepped forward and said, "Thank you, Major Gemma, and thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for your scrutiny of our pass and review. I am told we shall be joined shortly by Admiral Tapin, Brigadier Kerla, and Captain Sulu for refreshments. Until then, please enjoy the food. Before you do, though, let me just say the _Valkyrie_ is one of the first starships to fully use the Federation's newest molecular synthesizer generators for food production. With it, we no longer have the need to carry our food supplies with us wherever we go. Instead, the generators create our food for us in any form we desire, from steaks to apples complete with seeds."

"Wait a minute!" Brian snapped. "Are you saying you can generate your own food from non-food stuffs?"

"Yes," Tynen said as the dignitaries approached the catered tables. "The apples and pears that you see are completely synthetic. We have their molecular patterns stored in our computers. We call up those patterns and the food is created in any manner you want. The technology is over a hundred years old, but we've refined it to the point that many people can't tell the difference between a synthetic food stuff and agriculturally grown food product. The molecular chains of the organic molecules are identical to their naturally grown counterparts. Now don't hold back; try everything! And those of you on a diet, not to worry…your secret is safe with us," he cajoled as the Earth Alliance people began to fill their plates with food while they struggled to accept both the frightening wonders of the Federation's culture and the presence of the Alpha Quadrant starships in their own backyard.

#


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

President Elisabeth Levy surreptitiously—she'd hoped—brushed the tears from the corners of her eyes. _They're for real! _she shouted in her mind. The presence of the ships from the Alpha Quadrant confirmed in her heart what her head had already known. The Federation and the Klingons weren't a bunch of small timers puffing themselves up with self-righteous importance and bluster. Their ships were powerful and with them here, the Earth Alliance had a chance now. Her people still might lose to the Minbari but at least they'd put up a better fight.

As the graceful spacecraft—starships, they called them—an apt name for vessels meant to visit strange new worlds and to seek out new life—had presented themselves for her review, she had wished Hank had lived to have seen them, too. Her husband had passed away from cancer more than a year ago, presenting a brave front and staying mostly out of the limelight while she tried to govern the Alliance and seek a settlement with the Minbari. Though she no longer could seek comfort from the man who'd shared her life for a quarter century, Elizabeth rose from her chair and panned the vast shuttle bay, hoping to catch a glimpse of the alien who'd promised her that Starfleet would come. For several weeks that promise was all she had to hold onto, the only hope that had been offered to beat back the darkness that had threatened her portion of the human race. Now, that promise had been kept and she owed Sarek of Vulcan her deepest gratitude.

Moments later, she spied him standing alone, near one of the transparent aluminum windows. She smiled and walked briskly toward the man. As she grew nearer, she crept slowly toward him, wondering if he would somehow react to her presence by means of some preternatural sense his people possessed. Instead, though, he continued to stare out the window, his eyes apparently gazing at something far, far away.

"A penny," she said simply to him.

Sarek blinked twice before he tore his gaze away from the window in response to her nonsensical statement. "Excuse me?"

Elizabeth Levy graced him with a wry smile. "It's an old Earth saying, Sarek, 'a penny for your thoughts.'" Then she chuckled. "Although Vulcans probably don't require such gestures, I wanted so badly to thank you for all that you've done to help us. So as I was seeking to do just that, I noticed you standing over here looking like you were a million miles away." She then gave him an earnest look and said, "Now, if I carried any loose change on me, I'd gladly give you that penny. Unfortunately, I never carry cash on me. Would you be willing to take a rain check from me, ambassador?"

His mouth nearly quirked into something close to a smile as he said, "Actually, I am familiar with the saying, Elizabeth. You see, Amanda, she who is my wife, has used that term on occasion. Therefore, since I consider you as a valued…colleague, I would accept a 'rain check' from you."

She smiled wistfully at him. "Thank you, Sarek." Then she sobered a bit and asked, "Were you thinking about her…Amanda… just now?"

#

The Vulcan ambassador studied the head of state of the Earth Alliance for several moments while he pondered how to answer the woman's question. Her strength and handsome features reminded him so much of how his Amanda had been years ago. But now, while he was here on this mission, he knew his beloved wife was inexorably slipping away day by day. Amanda had become so weak she couldn't possibly have left their home on Vulcan and accompanied him on the long journey to the Earth Alliance. If she had, it most likely would have been her last trip before she passed beyond the veil.

Now, he nodded almost imperceptibly to Elizabeth Levy. "Yes," he said simply.

Although Sarek was a Vulcan and had mastered his emotions, that did not mean he was emotionless as many races seemed to believe of his people. He experienced joy and grief as acutely as any sentient being. He simply suppressed any impulsive reactions as a result of experiencing an emotion.

However, his feelings toward Amanda were something else entirely. When he dwelt on her and her, from his point of view, untimely demise, it took all of his considerable reserve not to rail at the sheer injustice of it all. He wanted to hold someone accountable, illogical as that sounded, for Amanda's nature and the severance it would force upon him. Containing his feelings toward Amanda was all but impossible, even though his face only displayed the merest of twinges.

"Sarek," Levy whispered as she gently placed her hand on his robe-covered forearm, "Tell me about her…please?"

At her gentle caress, the Vulcan male stared down into the eyes of the human female whose compassion reminded him so much of the light he'd always seen in Amanda's.

He sighed and began to speak lowly. "Sixty-six years ago, I was a mid-level diplomat attached to the Vulcan delegation stationed on Federation Earth. An elementary school class of young children was on a field trip to our compound. The class's teacher was an intriguing Human woman. She possessed a gentle bearing and exhibited a keen intelligence that shone brightly in her eyes. Her name was Amanda Grayson…"

#

As Captain Tynen circulated among the Earth Alliance personnel, a steward offered him a flute of champagne.

Tynen took a sip of his drink and had intended to return to the side of his soul mate when he suddenly noticed that Senator Quantrell appeared to be paying an inordinate amount of attention to V'Lar. Knowing his wife would not realize that the senator was inappropriately intruding into her personal space, Tynen started toward the pair, in the hopes he could put a stop to Quantrell's madness before he did something to embarrass himself and his government. That's when Athena Palamas cut him off at the pass.

"Captain," the preternaturally lovely demi-goddess breathed. "Commander V'Lar, Major Gemma, and you performed magnificently in front of ISN!"

The captain smiled blankly at Lt. Palamas while he continued to glare surreptitiously at the Quantrell. "Why, thank you, Lieutenant," he offered with a halfway, genuine smile. Athena had definitely inherited her mother's otherworldly beauty if the images from Carolyn Palamas' service record were accurate. Like her mother, his Lieutenant Palamas had the most gorgeous blonde hair he'd ever seen in his life, an incredible figure he'd had the good fortune to see in her tight-fitting swimsuit during her daily laps in the ship's swimming pool, and haunting azure eyes the color of the Regulus system's blue star. "May I get you a drink?"

"Thank you, sir! I'll have some champagne."

He guided the young lieutenant to the bar where one of the stewards poured two flutes of the bubbly beverage for them. Tynen then handed one of the goblets to her while he kept the other. Moments later, he noticed his wife's graceful approach with the senator clinging close to V'Lar's side.

When his wife had reached them, she nodded to Athena. "Lieutenant," she said. Then she turned to him and breathed, "Captain."

Tynen's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his Vulcan's voice. Although most humans couldn't detect the subtle inflections in a Vulcan's voice, over time, he'd learned to be able to tell when she was serene, when she was annoyed, and when, like now, she wanted to drag him off to their bedroom to have her wicked way with him.

"Hello, Commander V'Lar!" Athena gushed.

"Lieutenant Palamas, allow me to introduce you to Senator Quantrell. The senator is the vice chairman of the Earth Alliance's Ways and Means Senate Committee."

Athena turned to the man and flashed him a beautiful smile. "Senator, it's so nice to meet you! Please call me Athena."

The senator nodded congenially to her. "Why, like the very goddess herself! Believe you me, Athena, the pleasure is all mine!" he gushed, allowing a hint of his Virginian drawl to sneak out. "I must say, Athena, it's quite a rare opportunity for me to enjoy the company of such visions of loveliness like Commander V'Lar and yourself."

Although V'Lar cocked her eyebrow at the legislator, she maintained her diplomatic demeanor. "Why, thank you, Senator Quantrell. That was very gallant of you to say," she observed dryly as she raised two of her fingers toward her husband.

Tynen smiled at her and reciprocated by pressing his two fingers against hers.

"That's quite a touching scene, captain."

Tynen turned toward Cynthia Torqueman. "Oh, Cynthia, that was quite a pun," he noted with a smirk.

"What is the purpose of the gesture?"

He looked to his wife to provide the reporter an answer. "My people do not normally engage in demonstrative acts of affection in public. However, this gesture, as you call it, is acceptable in Vulcan society for married couples to touch in this manner in public."

As Cynthia tried to digest V'Lar's explanation, Tynen asked the reporter, "Are you having a good time?"

The newswoman smiled then nodded politely to his wife, Athena, and the senator. "Why, yes, I am, captain. I just finished chatting with Major Gemma. She's quite fascinating. Were you aware she had been taken prisoner by a Federation starship several years ago?"

"Is that so, Cynthia? It was my understanding that she and her surviving crew had been our guests after they'd been removed from a crippled starship that had become a radiation hazard. The radiation would have soon killed the survivors if Captain Kirk hadn't been there."

"Well, I'm certain her story will be fascinating to uncover after I've had the opportunity to interview you and your wife, sir."

"Excuse me, Ms. Torqueman," V'Lar asked, "did you say that you desire to conduct an interview with Captain Tynen and me?"

The other woman nodded. "Yes, Commander V'Lar. I thought Mr. Hastings had told you about it."

V'Lar's expression gave nothing away as she sternly regarded the reporter. "I was not informed about your request by Mr. Hastings. May I ask what you propose to cover with us during your interview?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you both why you chose to become involved with a person from a different species and how you came to be married. I also wanted your comments regarding the statements made by Dr. Khali in regards to your relationship from both a personal and a Federation perspective on the subject."

V'Lar said nothing in response and narrowed her eyes at Torqueman. Tynen, though, sensed his wife's annoyance and decided to intervene. "Cynthia, as my wife told you, Mr. Hastings hasn't had the chance to inform her about the interview. Since this is the first she's heard about it, we'd appreciate the opportunity to discuss your request between us before we can give you an answer on whether we are willing to take you up on your gracious invitation."

Apparently, the woman knew when not to push. "Of course, captain. Please take as much time as you both shall need."

V'Lar then graciously bowed to the reporter. "Thank you, Ms. Torqueman. My husband and I greatly appreciate your consideration in this matter and promise to be diligent in our deliberations concerning your request."

Suddenly, before Cynthia could respond, the sound of the transporter effect caused everyone to glimpse at the far corner of the room. Moments later, three forms solidified inside the beams. Two were Starfleet officers, one an African American, the other Asian and the third was a middle-aged Klingon officer.

At that moment, Athena snapped to attention and barked, "Admiral on deck!"

The African American officer nodded his affirmation and snapped, "As you were."

Tynen then smiled and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been joined by Admiral Tapin, Captain Sulu, and Brigadier Kerla. Gentlemen," he called out to the three men, "please join us for some refreshments!"

Admiral Tapin returned Tynen's smile and said, "Don't mind if we do, Jason!"

#

"I wish I had been there to see that," she whispered.

Minutes after their arrival, Tapin, Kerla, Tynen, Sarek, and V'Lar were standing at Elizabeth Levy's side along with several EarthForce officers discussing Alcaltha's defeat of the Minbari attack force sent to Jericho.

"Excuse me, Madame President, I didn't quite catch that."

Levy blushed slightly. Thinking out loud was a habit she'd developed recently and needed to squash. "I'm sorry, Admiral. I merely said I wish that I could have been at Jericho to watch Alcaltha make the Minbari suffer for a change," she said. "There have been so many deaths on both sides. I don't understand them. Why would they do such a thing because of the death of their leader? I would never want my people to perform such acts of barbarity to avenge my death."

"When beings allow their emotions to guide their actions instead of logic, barbarity is usually the result," Ambassador Sarek observed. "We are in this predicament precisely because of the Minbaris' proclivity toward overly emotional responses. I have spoken to several of the Minbari prisoners we captured in the Alpha Quadrant. After several conversations, I saw a troubling pattern; their emotions effectively crippled their ability to reason and caused them to engage in illogical behavior that led them to annihilate a Federation colony."

"Even though all you've said is true, Ambassador Sarek," Tapin said, "I intend to defend this system from the Minbari war machine. Our jumpspace detection network will be fully deployed in several days. Once the Minbari arrive in system, my force will make certain they'll get an up close and personal introduction to several thousand photon torpedoes."

At the merest mention of the torpedoes, Hague's, Bainbridge's, and Lochley's ears perked up causing the president to fake a cough to hide her laugh. It seemed that whenever the Feds chatted about their weapons, her military personnel almost appeared as if they'd grown a second pair of ears to make certain they wouldn't miss anything.

"Proximity strikes," Sulu continued, "will tear them apart whether we achieve an accurate lock or not. The Minbari ships produce wakes whenever they move and we will use that to our advantage when targeting them."

"We've tried that," Bainbridge said. "We still couldn't find a way to hit our targets."

"That is why we are outfitting your most capable ships' sensors with a short-ranged, subspace scanner," V'Lar noted. "You will be able to accurately target the Minbari vessels whether or not they are in stealth mode. For those ships that are not so equipped, we shall have two dedicated communications vessels able to transmit you targeting data as required. You shall have instant access via linked hookup. That will help your fighter craft when they are engaged against the Minbari Nials."

"If the Minbari are spoiling for a fight," Tapin said, "I intend to make them understand that war is hell, particularly if they mess with the Klingons and Starfleet. It's a shame we can't adjust your weapons to compensate for their scattering fields however there isn't enough time. However, we'll try to do what we can in the time allotted. General Bainbridge, I understand that your cruiser, the _Inchon_, needs an upgrade!"

Bainbridge smiled at Tapin. "That's right, admiral."

"Good! Let's see—I believe that we'll replace all of your beam weapons, except for your interceptors, with phase cannons and exchange your missiles for spatial torpedoes. We'll also outfit your ship with third generation impulse drives, a warp core from one of our defense satellites, polarized hull plating and shields. We'll give you an engineering team to help you maintain the upgrades and a weapons crew for the phase cannons and spatial torpedoes."

Bainbridge smiled at Tapin and shook his head. "I don't know what even half of that stuff means but it all sounds pretty good to me!" the man drawled. "Thank you for doing this, admiral."

Tapin grinned at the other man. "Don't mention it, general. Just bring your ship to your Earth's L1 point. That's where the USS _Auckland_, my base of operations in system will be. The _Auckland_ is a Pearl Class Mobile Repair Facility with four hundred engineers and technicians just itching to soup up your ride!"

A stunned look crossed Lochley's exquisite face just then. "Your repair docks are capable of faster-than-light travel independently?"

All the Starfleet people and the Klingons nearby looked at her like she had two heads. "Well, of course, Human," Major Gemma snapped. "How else could either of our fleets support and repair our warships rapidly to turn the tide of battle and to control entire areas of space?"

As Lochley stared at the stern-looking engineer, Kerla added, "We brought one of ours here with us as well."

Hague then asked, "Isn't it risky to bring facilities like those into a war zone?"

Kerla shrugged. "War is a risky business, general. It is not for those who are timid. However, neither of us are fools. Both mobile units are armed. Moreover, they're escorted either by corvettes, if the unit belongs to the Federation, or gunboats, if the unit is one of ours."

"Just before the battle begins, the mobile repair facilities, the cargo vessels, and the medical cruisers will warp out past the Oort Cloud and orbit the system at Warp 1, effectively invisible to the Minbaris' sensors. In the meantime, until the rest of the fleet gets here to relieve us, we will need to fight hard and to fight smart," Tapin announced. "Speed is our biggest weapon. The Minbari are masters at using jump space as a weapon. If our ships maintain the same trajectory and speeds, those bastards will tear us apart with their transition distortions. Therefore, I am ordering all ships to engage in random, evasive maneuvers during all combat situations. At space normal speeds, they will be able to track us and every ship we lose will lessen our firepower. Our weapons are superior but they have superior numbers. We can't afford to underestimate them."

"Agreed," said Kerla. "Then afterwards we must take the battle to them. So, the Minbari desire to exterminate humanity? Show them the folly of their error and beat them into submission." Smirking, he studied the Earth Alliance officers. "I've talked to the prisoners we captured in the Alpha Quadrant. Would you like to know what they think?"

"Tell us," President Levy simply said.

Kerla sighed and said, "Very well. Madame, these people want you dead, not simply defeated. I understand how they feel because, up until now, I felt the same about the humans on our side of the galaxy. We are of a kind, the Minbari and mine. My advice: you must be prepared to kill them all because if you don't they'll stop at nothing to do the same to all of you."

"Short of genocide, we will do whatever is necessary to end this-conflict," Tapin said.

"That is all that the Klingon people ask," Kerla answered slyly.

#

"Jason."

Captain Tynen turned to find Admiral Tapin right by his side.

"Admiral?"

"Let's take a walk."

Tynen blinked once then excused himself from his discussions with General Hague, Commander Lochley, and V'Lar. Then both of the African American men strolled across the deck and exited into one of the _Valkyrie's_ corridors.

As they sauntered down the corridor, Tapin said, "Jason, you did a hell of a job when you arrived in system. The Klingons are working well with us, the Earth Alliance people are ready to cooperate, and the media appears to be on our side for a change."

"Thank you, sir. But you didn't bring me out here," his hand swept the corridor, "to tell me that, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Tapin replied with a tiny smile on his face. "I just got word from Admiral Mendez. Captain Gaila's promotion has come through. At my recommendation, Operations is giving her command of the _Dancer_, the _Avenger_-class destroyer leader. Interesting that Mendez would put an Orion female captain with an Orion female first officer. I believe Commander Mares was your wife's Academy roommate."

A fleeting fantasy of himself sandwiched between his wife and her old roommate flashed through Tynen's mind just then. "That's good news, Admiral."

"Yes, it is, Jason. She was one of the best adjutants I've ever had, extremely disciplined and had an innate ability to grasp the big picture."

"It sounds like you'll have a hard time finding someone to take her place."

"Not really. You see, I already have. You."

Tynen's eyes opened wide at that. "Me, sir?

"You came highly recommended to me by Jose. He has always been impressed by you; he even told me how you kept the peace in the Regulus system between the Klingons and us. Plus, you've got that experience as a spook in your background…" At Tynen's hard look, Tapin waved him down. "Yes, I know about your work with Section 31. I know you people think outside of the box. Well, we're probably going to face at least five hundred to six hundred frontline warships backed by only fifty-five starships and a lot of outclassed Earth Alliance boats. If we're going to survive, we need some outside-the-box thinking and I think you're the man to do it. Besides, as a fellow brother, I think we'll both do a great job watching each other's back."

"Well, you do have a point there, sir. However, I want to make certain I'm not having my command of my ship taken from me, am I, sir?"

"Of course not, Jason. I would be crazy to take one of our most experienced combat commanders out of the saddle at a time like this. When the Minbari show up, you'll be on your bridge come hell or high water."

"Very good, sir."

"However," Tapin noted with a sly smile on his face, "I've been asked to carry out a favor on behalf of Jose that he owed to your wife. It seems that Admiral Mendez had promised you both that he would make it 'worth her while' if she cooperated with that reporter Hastings. Well, since she came through for us, Jose decided the time is right for him to come through for you two."

A confused Tynen narrowed his eyes at the admiral. "Sir, I don't understand what you're driving at."

"Well, let me make it clear for you, son. Your ship has been assigned one of the new shuttle fighter squadron, the 6903rd, Hell's Angels. They're the new F-14 Tomcat combat shuttlecrafts. They're being off-loaded onto your ship as we speak. Since your ship is now a carrier, she's been designated as CVL 90 and, as a carrier, it is appropriate for the Executive Officer to also have the rank of 'captain.'

"Sir," a flustered Tynen simply couldn't believe his ears. "Do you really mean it?"

Tapin smiled brightly at the captain. "I'm as serious as a heart attack, Fleet Captain Tynen."

Tynen blinked twice before the words 'Fleet Captain' registered in his brain. Tapin then continued to talk as if he were discussing the weather. "Since I'm the only flag officer with this strike force, I need two senior captains to handle two of the attack wings. Beta wing will be under Captain Sulu's command. Gamma wing will be under your command. Since you'll have other captains subordinate to you both, I decided to take the honorary rank of Fleet Captain out of mothballs and apply it to this situation. Of course, Fleet Captain, your flag ship will be the _Valkyrie _while Fleet Captain Sulu will plant his flag on the_ Excelsior._ However, during our preparations for the Minbari attack on this system, Captain V'lar will command the _Valkyrie_. She's up to it, isn't she?"

Tynen nodded fervently at the man. "Oh, absolutely, sir! V'Lar is the best!" he gushed. Still, he almost pinched himself to make sure he wasn't in the midst of a dream. The title of Fleet Captain had been used very rarely in Starfleet, possibly because of the unfortunate connotation the title had in connection with the two previous recipients of the title.

The first was Fleet Captain Christopher Pike, the man who'd commanded the _Enterprise _prior to Captain Kirk. As a fleet captain, Pike was engaged in a training exercise aboard an antiquated Class J starship. Unfortunately, the vessel's baffle plate ruptured and many of the cadets were killed. However, Pike managed to save a number of them—at the cost him being rendered a "complete invalid". Despite his catastrophic injuries, Pike remained on the active duty roster as a command-grade officer.

The other was Fleet Captain Garth of Izar. The hero of the Battle of Axanar, the bane of the Klingons, Garth was a tactical genius, perhaps more so than James T. Kirk. However, Garth suffered some injuries during a mission to Antos IV where the natives helped him regain his health by teaching him their ability of metamorphic biochemistry control. Unfortunately, the strain of the process drove Garth dangerously insane. While suffering from his insanity, Garth killed several people. When given a new drug that helped cure his psychosis, Garth was released from custody. However, his guilt over the deaths that he'd caused led him to leave Starfleet to become an advocate to find more cures for those afflicted with mental instability.

In this case, though, how much trouble could the title bring down on his head? They were committed to stay in an almost perfect copy of their own solar system to defend the inhabitants from utter annihilation by a powerful alien race whose people wanted nothing more than the death of every human being in existence.

Now, he determined that the best response to give Tapin was a confident, stiff-upper lipped one. "Thank you, Admiral. I promise you we won't let you down."

"I know you won't, Jay," Tapin said then handed a PADD to Tynen. "Look over these tactical reports based on Starfleet Intelligence's analysis of our own solar system. I want your thoughts on how we can use the materials of the solar system, every planet, every moon, every asteroid to confuse, trick, and destroy the Minbari during their attack. We'll meet at my office on the _Auckland_ at oh seven hundred. Oh, and Jay? Bring your wife so I can pin on both of your new insignias, but don't tell her a thing! I want it to be a surprise."

At that, Tynen shot an askew glance at the man. "A surprise? Sir, may I remind you that my wife is a Vulcan?"

Tapin snickered at that. "I know, Jay, but one can hope! If I can pull something like this off on a Vulcan, I can die happy! Now, I'm thirsty! How about another drink?"

"Yes, sir," Tynen said as he shook the admiral's hand. Then they started toward the shuttlecraft bay to rejoin the festivities.

#


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Commander V'Lar, may I have a word with you, please?"

Moments after her husband had left the shuttlecraft bay with Admiral Tapin, Captain Sulu, Commander Rand, and Ensign Tuvok joined her. She nodded to the humans who'd been shipmates with her cousin on the _Enterprise_. "Captain," she said with a bow to one of the men who'd risked everything to return her resurrected cousin to Vulcan to reintegrate his katra into his body immediately after the Genesis Device incident. Then she nodded to Rand. "Lt. Commander, you honor us with your presence on the _Valkyrie_." Then she raised her hand in the Vulcan salute to the dark Vulcan.

"Tuvok, how goes your assignment aboard the Excelsior?"

"V'Lar." Tuvok retuned the greeting. "It goes well."

She raised an eyebrow. "It seems as if you are comfortable with your position on the _Excelsior_."

"Yes. The working conditions are becoming … tolerable."

She nodded slightly. "Apparently, familiarity with a subject increases understanding. Although you and I may never fully understand Terrans, working with them has provided me insight about them."

"And how does your relationship with Captain Tynen increase your understanding of the Human condition, V'Lar?"

V'Lar paused momentarily. Then she said, "My association with the captain has amply demonstrated to me the nature of the best of humanity, as stated by Hamlet—'_what a piece of work is man, how noble in reason, how infinite in faculties, in form and moving how express and admirable, in action how like an angel, in apprehension how like a god._'

Her quote from the Bard's immortal work truly represented her view of humanity in the form of her husband. When he risked more than merely his life to save hers when they had first become shipmates, she'd come to see, for the first time in her life, the beauty and honor in humanity. Soon after, her fascination with him, over time, grew to the point that a year later, she'd bonded with him, leaving the conventions of her people behind.

Janice Rand smiled at the Vulcan woman. "I see you are as well-versed on the classics of Earth as your cousin, Captain Spock!"

V'Lar nodded graciously at the other woman. "My esteemed cousin was an exemplary instructor in regards to the cultural aspects of his mother's home world."

"I am intrigued by the relationship you have entered into with the Terran captain. I would hypothesize there are many difficulties inherent in an association such as this."

"I do not find your speculation to be accurate, Tuvok."

Tuvok's control managed to slip slightly to show his astonishment. "How can you truly believe that, V'Lar. Are you not risking your family status, everything that you are, for Captain Tynen?"

"If so, it would not matter to me because my husband is my alpha and omega…he is everything to me."

"Even so, he has perhaps seventy years left in his life while you will have twice that. What will become of you when he is gone?"

"Ensign…" Sulu warned.

However, V'Lar waved the captain off. "Captain Sulu, I appreciate your gallantry. However, my colleague and I are engaged in a stimulating conversation and I shall answer his question. Tuvok," she said, turning her attention back to the younger man, "on that unwelcome day, I shall go on living, most probably alone or in the company of our children, time will tell. Even so, I would still have shared his life with him."

Tuvok nodded slowly. "Fascinating. You … feel … quite strongly in regards to Captain Tynen."

"Yes. To return to what I was without him is simply unthinkable."

Captain Sulu smiled and bowed graciously to the Vulcan woman. "I see that the wisdom of our esteemed colleague is also shared by his cousin. Ensign, the relationship these two people have formed is the essence of Starfleet. Associating with other cultures and species leads to acceptance, acceptance leads to understanding, understanding leads to friendship. And sometimes friendship leads to more … intimate bonds. It supports your peoples' belief in 'Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations.'"

Tuvok nodded. "Indeed, captain." Then he turned to V'Lar and bowed graciously. "Thank you, Lady V'Lar, for the thought-provoking debate."

Just as she was about to respond to Tuvok, a voice called out to her over the din of the room. "Commander V'Lar!"

As the female ISN reporter approached the Starfleet officers, she greeted the _Excelsior_ people and turned her smile onto the _Valkyrie's_ first officer. "I just wanted to tell you I think my network's viewers will love the presentation you gave during the Pass and Review."

V'Lar nodded graciously. "I hope they will find it to be informative."

"Of that, I certainly have no doubt!" the reporter offered with a grin. Then, a brief moment later, the other woman's face grew serious. "V'Lar, I also wanted to apologize to you for the crazy things Doctor Khali said about your relationship with your husband when I interviewed him last evening."

The Vulcan's brow furrowed at that. "I am perplexed why you believe you must apologize for any reason, Ms. Torqueman. At no time did you say anything that was injurious to us."

"I know…it's just that most of my people are ecstatic that both the Federation and the Klingons are here to help us, yet there are a few who would use your visit to further their own ends. In that regard, I believe your husband did a wonderful job of providing information about the Federation and its views on diversity. Because of him, I think my people, for the most part, will view yours with fondness and appreciation."

"For the most part?" V'Lar asked as she stared at the woman.

"Yes. For some reason, I don't think the Psi-Corp would welcome you with open arms. Having telepaths from other worlds, some who appear almost Human, constitutes a threat to its power in its eyes."

Considering that Vulcans were telepathic, V'Lar thought it wise to avoid further discussion concerning the matter. "I see. Well, thank you for your kind words, Ms. Torqueman."

"Don't mention it, commander," the reporter offered with a sly smile. "And I truly mean that! Trust me, I wouldn't want my competitors to think I've gone soft," she quipped as she began to drift away from the Starfleet contingent to join another conversation. "It would be bad for my reputation!"

As the conversation continued around her, a portion of V'Lar's mind reflected on the reporter's words. Apparently, Jason's plan had succeeded, and with that realization, she felt humbled. While she'd allowed her emotions to get the best of her after that broadcast, her _adun_ had implemented a plan to improve the Federation's position with these people, and had flawlessly executed it. Then he managed to comfort her as only he could.

That night, every centimeter of her body was kissed and caressed by her _aisha_. She'd cried out his name, more than once; something that Tuvok would probably say was impossible for a Vulcan to do. Jason Tynen had ripped away all the emotional control she'd possessed and she'd enjoyed the fact that he had the power to do so every time he made love to her. Indeed, if she had not grown used to it by now, the frenzy of their passion could have been frightening to her Vulcan sensibilities.

Suddenly, a boisterous male voice brought her reverie to a screeching halt. "Commander V'Lar!"

Now, she turned her gaze upon Senator Quantrell as he weaved through a small crowd of people to join her small Starfleet contingent. "Greetings to you, senator. I trust you are enjoying yourself."

The politician smiled broadly. "Immensely, V'Lar!" the man gushed. "I just wanted to take this opportunity to tell you how much I enjoyed your presentation. I must say your warships appear to be most impressive!"

Although the Starfleet officers probably wanted to correct the man concerning his perception of the nature of their starships, they'd apparently determined it would be impolitic to do so at the moment. "Why, thank you, Senator Quantrell," V'Lar said. "I am gratified we managed to be adequately informative in that regard. I trust that your fellow citizens will also find that to be the case."

"I am certain of that, my dear, particularly considering the attractiveness of the source."

As her right eyebrow lifted nearly to the ceiling at his remark, Quantrell simply laughed. "Now, now, V'Lar, please don't take my comment wrong."

She narrowed her eyes at the politician then. "Senator, rest assured, I am incapable of taking anything you say 'wrong.'"

Apparently unruffled by her subtle dig, Quantrell added, "I merely wanted to compliment an extremely lovely woman. You know, until we'd met you people from the Alpha Quadrant, the aliens we've encountered have been radically different from my people. And we couldn't even imagine engaging in the kinds of interspecies cooperation that is common amongst you. Why, the closest example I could think of in our area of space is what had occurred during the Dilgar War. During those dark days, the League races and the Earth Alliance had worked together to stop the Dilgar threat. Even then, the races stayed on their respective ships. They never mixed crews. I seriously doubt the alliance would have lasted if the races had decided to mix at the level of you people."

"However," he said, continuing his point, "many of your species in your area of space are so close to Human, mixing may be easier for you. You know, based on the number of human analogs in your quadrant, one could believe that nineteenth century speculative writers like Edgar Rice Burroughs had gotten it right all along!"

"Fascinating," V'Lar purred. Although Quantrell couldn't know, she'd just expressed the most excitement a Vulcan would show in public. "Apparently, senator, my husband's home world also possessed an author named Edgar Rice Burroughs. Did your version pen a series of books about a man from Earth mystically transported to a planet he called 'Barsoom?'"

A wondrous smile suddenly dawned on the man's face. "He wrote about John Carter of Mars?" At her confirming nod, he said, "Why, that's simply incredible!"

"Indeed, senator," Sulu noted. "Edgar Rice Burroughs is apparently another example of Hodgkin's law of Parallel Planet Development between your world and mine."

"Why, that's remarkable, Captain Sulu, simply remarkable!" Then the senator shot a slightly puzzled look at V'Lar. "Just how did an alien woman come to know so much about Edgar Rice Burroughs?"

"My husband has collected the entire John Carter series. They were among his favorite books as a youth. After we began our life together, I read some of the works in his collection. In fact, I have completed the first novel in the John Carter series."

"Ah, yes," the senator said. "The _Princess of Mars_—that book is certainly a barn burner as I recall," he observed. Then he gave her appraising look. "You know, I could see how a man who'd cherished those books as a youth would gladly fight for the hand of a woman like you. Why, he may even have associated you with Burroughs' depictions of the incomparable Dejah Thoris herself!"

Although Commander Rand appeared to be somewhat flustered by the senator's comment, V'Lar simply took it in stride. However, although she would never show it, she was somewhat disturbed that the senator had inadvertently associated the fact that the fictitious John Carter had fought for Dejah Thoris just as Jason had fought for her during the ancient rites of the _Kun-ut Kali Fi_. Although V'Lar had already forged a bond with her life mate prior to Jason's battle with Captain Tevik, the ancient rites had strengthened the connection between Tynen and V'Lar and awakened a passion in her _katra_ for her _aisha_ that rivaled the ardor of her ancestors who'd lived and loved prior to the Vulcan Reformation.

Now, she turned her attention to the Earth Alliance Human and said, "Vulcans do not engage in comparisons on the basis of personal appearance, Senator Quantrell. Yet, on occasion, my husband has stated that he finds my countenance to be aesthetically pleasing to him."

While the senator sputtered as he tried to craft a cogent response to her remark, V'Lar suddenly realized that the politician had fortuitously provided a salient way for her to demonstrate to her _adun_ how much she truly cherished him.

#

A smile dawned on Janja Rad's face as he meandered through the small crowd and suddenly spied her petite form as she stood with her much taller comrades.

He'd only joined the gathering ten minutes earlier after he'd completed his shift in Engineering. He'd heard she'd done a wonderful job with her portion of the Pass and Review and was eager to tell her that until he saw her amongst her fierce-looking colleagues. Even so, as he prepared to screw up his courage so he could approach her, her piercing eyes locked onto him and she smirked in a way that caused his stomach to flip. "Janja, my friend! Come and meet the brigadier and the ambassador."

After he'd reached their side, she indicated the hulking Klingon and said, "this is Brigadier Kerla. He is our fleet commander and the captain of the _C-7_ heavy battlecruiser _Deathgame." _

Rad glanced up at the giant of a man and nodded politely. Then Gemma pointed to the older, thinner Klingon in her party. "And this is General Koloth, our ambassador to Alliance Earth. General, brigadier, this is Lieutenant Commander Janja Rad, the chief engineer of the _Valkyrie_."

"Ah, my dear Commander Rad, I have heard much about you," Koloth purred.

"Hopefully, you've heard good things about me, general," Janja said.

"Indeed, I have, Rad," Koloth confirmed. "Gemma told us that you ably assisted her by modifying one of your warp coils to fit her ship's nacelle. Then she said you helped her install it by skillfully piloting one of your auxiliary craft."

"Well, it was a team effort, sir. Major Gemma is a talented engineer and I enjoy working with her."

"Well, we are gratified by your willingness to assist and work in close proximity with the good major. You see, she isn't very fond of Humans, Rad," Kerla noted.

"Well, if that's true, her feelings shouldn't have any bearing on our working relationship. I'm not a Human. Humans aren't naturally blessed with the kind of lavender-colored hair that a lot of my people have. I'm Catullan. My homeworld is the sixth planet in the Theta Pictoris system and my people have been in deep space almost as long as yours."

Koloth smiled and Janja thought that, although it appeared to be friendly, it only had become so after years of practice. "A Catullan, you say? Your people are well-regarded in the Alpha Quadrant for their engineering expertise."

"Forget his race's expertise, Koloth. I'm much more impressed by the man's courage! Even the bravest Klingon warrior would think twice about being confined on a tiny craft for a substantial period of time with Gemma's sharp tongue. Why, it's as deadly as a d'k tahg!"

"Then we should accept him as the noble warrior he is!" Koloth boomed while Gemma feigned her annoyance at the brigadier's comment by slugging Kerla's impressively massive bicep. "Drink with us, Rad!"

Although most Catullans rarely drank alcohol, Janja gladly accepted the champagne when Gemma personally offered him a flute of the beverage she'd retrieved from a nearby table.

#

_What in the hell is she up to_, Tynen asked himself once more.

After he'd returned to the party, he'd drawn V'Lar aside and told her about Tapin's decision to appoint him as a Fleet Captain while managing to keep the admiral's little secret about her promotion. Although she didn't smile, he'd noted the expression both of mild bemusement and pride on her face as she congratulated him on his appointment. Then as the festivities in the shuttlecraft bay had begun to wind down, V'Lar had excused herself, saying she needed to attend to other duties that required her immediate attention. However, before she'd left his side, she'd whispered in his ear, "Be prepared to respond to my call in one hour, forty-three minutes and thirty-seven seconds, _aisha_."

Then she'd gone.

Nearly a half hour later, he'd seen all of the dignitaries and the Klingons off. Once the last guest had left the ship, he retreated to his music room to study the information contained on the PADD that Tapin had given him earlier.

He'd just completed some notes that he'd run by the admiral during their briefing in the morning when he heard her call over the ship's intercom. "V'Lar to Captain Tynen."

He crossed over to the wall panel and punched the response button. "Tynen here."

"Captain, please report to our quarters. Barsoom awaits thee. V'Lar out."

After she'd terminated the transmission, Tynen simply stood silent beside the intercom. Then he blinked twice. A few seconds later, he slowly turned to regard the comm unit. He then blinked thrice.

_Well_, he mused inwardly, _that was certainly unexpected._

Tynen started for his quarters, his mind grasping at straws as he attempted to analyze her cryptic words. He knew that she'd recently begun to read his Warlord of Mars books he'd treasured ever since his father had given them to him as a young boy. The lurid swashbuckling stories that featured nineteenth century concepts of 'advanced science' mixed with sword play and battles for the love of a beautiful, scantily clad Martian princess had always appealed to the dreamer in him.

Minutes later, he arrived outside the door that led into their quarters. As he triggered their entry code, the portal slid open and beckoned him to cross the threshold into another world.

A sirocco, dry and hot, enveloped him as he stepped inside the room. He detected a hint of something in the air itself, a fragrance that was exotic and ancient. As the door slid closed behind him, his eyes struggled to adjust to the surrounding twilight gloom. As he moved gingerly into the room, barely able to make out shapes in the low light, he heard a wistful sigh in the darkness.

"Welcome home to Helium, my noble champion. Your princess has need of thee."

A melancholy smile dawned on his face just then. Her 'noble champion' was what she'd called him when she'd awakened in sickbay from the beating she'd suffered at the hands of Captain Tevik, the Vulcan rival he'd inadvertently killed to protect his bond mate.

Now, he detected a hint of her fragrance in the air and the slight smile was transformed into a full-blown grin that threatened to stand out like a beacon in the darkness. Apparently, his Vulcan wanted to play! Would wonders never cease! "Your wish is my command, my princess!" he called out to the shadows.

Through their bond, he sensed her approval that he had quickly adopted the spirit of her little game. Then she spoke to him, her words regal yet sensual. "Remove the restrictive Jarsoom attire, my beloved, for I desire to see thou form unfettered."

He fought back a grin and said, "As you wish, your highness."

Slowly, provocatively, he removed his tunic, knowing that her night vision was superior to his and she could see everything he was doing. Tynen then carefully draped it over an armchair. He had thought about allowing it to fall to the floor; however, his wife was a neat freak and he didn't want to do anything that might distract her from their little game. Moments later, he drew his turtleneck shirt over his head and placed it on top of his tunic. When he bared his chest to the warm air, he heard a clipped gasp slightly to his left issue forth from a darkened corner of their room.

All of a sudden, he detected movement in the shadows. Then, she stepped out of the gloom and when he finally saw her, Tynen had forgotten how to breathe.

If Edgar Rice Burroughs himself could have described Tynen's wife at that moment in time, he would've said she was destitute of any clothing. Like Dejah Thoris in the _Princess of Mars_, V'Lar, save for the highly wrought ornaments she wore on her arms and ankles, as well as the attractive pendant around her neck, was completely, gloriously naked.

As his _aduna_ padded toward the captain, mesmerizing in the way she stalked him like one of the great cats of Earth, he peered at the exquisite features of her beloved face. Her eyes were large and lustrous. Her head was surmounted by a mass of dark brown hair caught loosely in an exotic yet becoming coiffure. Her skin practically glowed and her perfectly molded lips beckoned to him like the flame to the proverbial moth.

Hopelessly enchanted by the ethereal creature that stood before him, Tynen was simply gobsmacked as she slowly closed the distance between them. Then, with a soulful growl, she drew him into her arms and molded her breasts into his chest.

"Thou devotion to both me and our unborn children was plainly evident in the way thou sought to protect us with thy words to these new Humans," she explained to her enchanted husband. "Now, I desire to prove the depths of my devotion to thee, beloved."

After that, she took him by the hand and led him to their bed.

Although she had crafted this fantasy for his pleasure, Tynen wanted to take things slowly and revel in her bringing this all to life in a manner that had appealed to the sensual male inside him. Instead of tossing her onto their bed, he raised his fingers up to press against hers like a Vulcan would have done and ran them slowly along the flesh of her arm while maintaining eye contact, resulting in the appearance of goose bumps on her skin.

In response, she stroked her fingers against his jaw, plainly reveling in the sensation of the tiny coarse hairs of his five-o'clock shadow while she appeared to drown in the depths of his dark brown eyes.

Soon, the tips of his fingers meandered across her shoulder, up her neck and came to rest lightly against her lips. She kissed them while she stared into his eyes. Meeting her gaze with the same intensity, he flicked his tongue between her fingers as she traced his mouth, indicating (to a Vulcan) he was aroused. She raised her eyebrow, apparently surprised by the skill he possessed in regards to her people's mating rituals. Then she reciprocated the gesture.

They spent nearly half an hour stroking each other's faces, ears, arms and necks while their mouths hovered near their lover's without touching. As time went on, she grew more daring as she trailed her fingers across his chest. He moaned into her open mouth, but teased himself by holding back from capturing her lips with his.

Soon, the movement of their fingers and the pace of their breathing escalated as their mouths inched closer and closer together. Moments later, when Tynen's tongue barely flicked out to hers, suddenly their mouths connected.

Waiting for that kiss and exploring his wife's mouth was both immensely satisfying and deeply erotic.

His teeth gently nibbled on her lips, before he broke away to explore the fold of her ears and the flesh of her neck with his tongue. Meanwhile, his index and middle finger traced the curves of her flushed breasts as he kissed her, giving tender love bites as he went along.

As each kiss grew more passionate and desperate, she writhed against his body, her passion akin to an animal's. V'Lar appeared ready to pounce on him at any moment as she mumbled something in Vulcan and nibbled on the flesh of his neck. Moments later, she grabbed his two fingers and wound hers around his as she rubbed her knee against the inside of his thigh.

Then she broke the awed silence the two had shared since she had guided him to their bed. "_Aisha_," she said, almost with a hiss, "Did thou not promise me my wish was thou command?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"Then it is my wish for thee to take me, my beloved, as many times as I desire." Then she cocked a sensuous eyebrow at him. "I do hope thou will not force me to resort to the doctrine of promissory estoppel to ensure that thou shall fulfill thy obligation to me."

As he pushed her gently down onto their bed and pressed his lips against one of her elegantly pointed ears, he whispered, "Oh, I'm certain it won't come to that, your highness; as you will soon discover, I am a man of my word."

#


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**January 25, 2248**

**Shuttlecraft Bay, USS **_**Valkyrie**_**, 0645 hours**

After they'd enter the shuttlecraft bay, V'Lar and Tynen walked briskly to their waiting craft. As they approached the _Mist_, Lanei Rager and Chief Stockton emerged from the small auxiliary craft. The helmsman was closing the flap of her tunic while the engineering chief carried a tool chest. Then, the pair had apparently noticed their captain and XO had arrived because they both rapidly sprung to attention.

"Is the _Mist_ ready, Chief?" Tynen asked.

"Prepped and ready for departure, sir," Stockton answered.

"Good," Tynen said to the man. Then he turned to his wife and indicated she should board the craft ahead of him. "After you, commander."

She nodded graciously to him and entered the small craft. Then he turned to Ensign Rager and said, "Let's go, Lanei. It wouldn't be good for us to arrive late to the admiral's meeting!"

She smiled at her captain. "Aye, aye, sir!" she snapped and stepped aboard the _Mist_ with Tynen following close behind.

Rager took her place as the pilot of the craft while V'Lar seated herself in the co-pilot's chair. Tynen sat down in one of the passenger seats directly behind his wife.

Moments later, Lanei activated the craft's control panel and flipped the switch to close the shuttle's hatch. Then she pressed a button that activated the _Mist's_ external communications transceiver. "_Mist_ to Bridge. I am initializing pre-launch systems."

Overhead, via the craft's intercom, they heard Etana Mazan's crisp response. "Bridge to _Mist_, acknowledged."

Soon, the turntable that positioned the _Valkyrie's_ auxiliary craft for departure moved the _Mist_ in line with the _Constellation_ class star cruiser's port shuttle bay hangar door. Moments later, the massive portal slid open. However, none of the bay's atmosphere rushed out into the vacuum of space because the opening was now capped by a low level force field.

"Bridge to _Mist_…"

"Go ahead."

"Hangar doors are open. You are cleared for launch."

"Acknowledged, Bridge. Initiating launch sequence," Rager said. Then the helmsman pressed a series of buttons on her panel. Shortly thereafter, the _Mist_ gently lifted off the turntable and, by way of her maneuvering thrusters, pierced the force field and entered the eternal night of space. Seconds later, the small craft activated her impulse engines and arced away from the _Valkyrie_ like a shot.

"Sir," Rager reported. "We are proceeding at one half impulse and should reach the _Auckland_ in approximately seven minutes."

"Very good, Lanei. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir," the helmsman said. Then she activated her communications system once more. "_Mist_ to _Valkyrie_. We are estimating time of return, thirteen hundred hours."

"Acknowledged and logged," they heard Mazan say over the speakers. "We shall expect you then."

"Roger, _Valkyrie_. _Mist_ out." After she switched off the transceiver, Lanei examined the readouts on her panel. Then she moved a tiny lever and reported, "Sir, the starboard lateral thrusters are slightly out of phase but there's nothing to be concerned about. I've set the craft's flight stabilization control to twenty-five percent."

"Confirmed, flight stabilization set to two-five percent," V'Lar noted for the record. Then, without turning to face her husband, a question sounded in her voice. "Captain?"

"Yes, V'Lar?"

"When you returned with the Admiral to the gathering last night, why did he refer to me as Commander Tynen?"

Caught off-guard by her question, Tynen stumbled with his answer. "Well…um…the admiral may have overheard me say that was your married name to Senator Quantrell when the man continued to inappropriately encroach into your personal space."

She shot a mild look of reproach over her shoulder at him. "I see," she said in her cool and controlled monotone that he found so incredibly irresistible.

Sensing her gentle amusement at his confession, he transmitted to her silently via their bond, _'although it is the custom on Earth among some people for the female spouse to take her husband's family name, I'm fine with things just the way they are between us.'_

'_Although the Earth custom you refer to sounds… intriguing,'_ she beamed back, _'perhaps it is fortunate for you that Vulcan custom does not require you to adopt my family name or even to speak it. Apparently, our familial names are difficult for your people to pronounce and are considered to be quite long by most Humans.'_ Then her mind was silent for a moment before she asked, _'Would you be pleased if I chose to adopt your last name as your wife under the customs of your planet?'_

He mentally shrugged and transmitted, _'I suppose I would. I guess that may seem possessive to a Vulcan. Would that bother you?'_

At that moment, she glanced at her monitor and said, "Approaching Alliance Earth **L****1** grid perimeter," while her mind answered his telepathic question. _'No. Jason, to Vulcans, our bond is acutely possessive and overshadows all else as I have said before. It supersedes familial considerations and other relationships. In essence, we are now one.'_

Inwardly, he was intensely moved by her words. Then he recalled how she took him to Barsoom the night before and he wanted to relive the electrifying experience again as soon as possible. _'_Aisha_, suddenly, I have the urge to order Lanei to turn this shuttle around and return to the ship.'_

She was moved as well and responded. _'As do I, beloved_, _but duty calls at the moment. However,'_ she promised, _'I shall look forward to our return with great anticipation.'_ Then she conveyed her sensual heat along their psychic connection to tease him a bit.

Now, the smile on his face would have been plainly evident if either woman had happened to look his way.

After V'Lar and he had become lovers, he was pleasantly surprised by how playful she'e been with him even though she only showed it in private or via the bond they shared. However, he'd been smart enough to know it was unwise for him to return the favor and tease her through their connection. He'd learned the hard way that by doing so, he risked releasing a relentless Vulcan predator that would stalk him until she'd torn his clothes off, thrown him on their bed, and had her wicked way with him. The last time that had happened, he'd nursed some bruises along with a smile that had lasted for days.

Suddenly, his musings were cut short by Rager's crisp announcement. "We're slowing to one quarter impulse." Then she checked her sensors and reported, "Captain, we should be coming into visual range of the _Auckland _right about now."

"Confirmed, Ensign," V'Lar announced. "The _Auckland_ is ahead bearing two-three, mark two-one-seven, range sixty-one hundred kilometers."

"Take us in, Ensign," Tynen said with a sly smile on his face.

Having Lanei along on this little excursion was a godsend for him. Normally, maintaining the admiral's little secret from his wife might have been difficult due to the connection he shared with her. However, during their tryst last night, his wife apparently was so focused on their physical, primal needs, she didn't mind meld with him.

So to further protect their little secret from inadvertent disclosure, the captain recalled something from his Section 31 training as a means to evade telepathic intelligence operatives.

_A deception is less likely to be revealed if it is cloaked within a truth._

Lanei had been an exemplary helmsman during the _Valkyrie's_ first year in deep space. During critical missions, she'd demonstrated she had a good head on her shoulders. At times, she even acted as the head of her department even though she wasn't the most senior helmsman on the ship.

Thus, Tynen had asked the admiral if he could tell V'Lar they were going to give Lanei a promotion as the cover story to keep his brilliant wife from ferreting out the truth about her own advancement to captain. Surprisingly, the admiral had agreed to Tynen's little scheme. In fact, he'd gone as far to say that he'd been impressed by how audaciously devious it'd been.

Now, as they closed on the massive mobile repair facility, Rager reported, "Captain, I'm synching our attitude controls with the _Auckland_."

As their shuttle approached the mobile drydock, the trio witnessed the activity of numerous vessels and crafts through their windscreen. Like a beehive, the _Pearl_ class Mobile Repair Facility had tiny craft darting to and fro all around its structure. Swarms of shuttles darted from the MRF, some to various cargo vessels keeping station around the _Auckland_, others headed for deep space, most likely to plant drones and sensor packages throughout the EA system or to deliver subspace scanners to Alliance Earth warships. Meanwhile Lilliputian automated welding devices moved along the Mobile Repair Facility's girders, lighting the darkness of space with brief, bright orange-white flares. Near the metal lace structure that reminded Tynen of a fragile filigree, six _Liberty_ class starships, Starfleet's interstellar heavy lifters, floated serenely nearby while a pair of _Cle Dan_ tenders were hard at work, using their pair of 'giant robot' arms, one to strip the armor off a _Hyperion_ class attack cruiser positioned in the center of the MRF, while the other installed Federation polarized hull plating in place of the old metal. Meanwhile, all this commotion took place under the watchful crews that manned the MRF's escort of six _Epsilon_ class cutters maintaining station nearby.

As the _Mist_ maneuvered toward the MRF's shuttlecraft bay, one of the massive cargo ships sprang to life, activated her running lights, and majestically veered away from the drydock.

As the _Liberty_ class starship cruised toward them yet would pass them by at a safe distance, Lanei gasped. "Look, Captain!" she breathed. "That's the _Jane Addams_!"

He couldn't help but smile at his helmsman's enthusiasm. _Was I ever that young?_ he wondered. "Good eye, Ensign. She must be on her way to pick up Lt. Garroway's platoon from the _Val_."

The USS _Jane Addams_ had been assigned to ferry the 36 sentient beings assigned to "V" (_Valkyrie_) Battery's 3rd Platoon to Alliance Earth's Moon to install and man several of the phaser and photon torpedo batteries the Admiral wanted to use to crush Minbari warships caught between the Earth and the Moon. Apparently, the cargo vessel had been stationed near the _Auckland_ to distribute equipment and supplies between the MRF and her for transport to the Moon.

The Admiral had chosen to place both the _Auckland_ and the Klingon MRF that was stationed several hundred kilometers distant from the _Pearl_ class drydock along the **L****1** point between the Sun and the Earth. The most intuitively understood Lagrangian point, **L****1 **was where the gravitational attraction of the Earth partially canceled the Sun's gravitational attraction. Located about 1.5 million kilometers from EA Earth, the Lagrangian point allowed comparatively easy access to lunar and earth orbits with minimal change in velocity. Although that wasn't much of an issue for the impulse drive-equipped Starfleet and Klingon vessels, placing the MRF in that location helped to conserve fuel for the relatively primitive Alliance Earth ships.

Moments later, the _Jane Addams_ was nothing more than a bright star when Rager began the _Mist_'s final approach into the _Auckland's_ hangar opening. As the opening dwarfed their tiny craft, both women busily manipulated their controls.

"Holding profile, disengaging impulse engines, engaging thrusters," Lanei reported. Then their shuttle drifted through the bay's force field and, seconds later, she settled gently down on the deck plating of the shuttlecraft bay.

Almost immediately, the pleasant artificial female computer voice standard throughout Starfleet ships and facilities sounded over the shuttle's intercom. _"Shuttlecraft secured. Pressure equalized."_

As Rager worked the controls to open the _Mist's_ hatch, Tynen smiled and gently reached out to rest his hand on the young woman's shoulder. "That was my smoothest shuttle ride yet, Lanei. Nice work!"

The young woman nodded gratefully to her captain. "Thank you, sir, and thank you, Commander V'Lar. You're a great co-pilot!"

V'Lar simply nodded politely to the Ensign. "You are welcome, Ensign, though your competence in piloting hardly needs my assistance when one takes into consideration your unquestioned skill."

Tynen's eyebrows nearly climbed to the ceiling at that! For a Vulcan to say more than "Your piloting skills are adequate," was high praise indeed!

After the _Valkyrie_ officers had stepped off the _Mist_, they were struck by the hustle and bustle going on all around them. Hundreds of people were busy moving heavy containers with antigravity devices hither and yon. As they glanced all about trying to catch their bearings, a nervous, perspiring ensign approached them.

"Captain Tynen, sir?"

He smiled at the young man and asked, "Permission to come aboard, sir?"

The young man returned the Captain's smile. "Granted, sir. Welcome aboard, Captain. Sir, if your party will follow me?"

"By all means, Ensign, lead the way," he said and they went off with the young officer.

#

**Cargo Hold, USS **_**Valkyrie**_**, 0655 hours**

"Can the chatter, people!" Lieutenant Joanna Garroway barked. "I want First, Second, Third, and Fourth Squads to mount up!"

The _Valkyrie's_ cargo hold was one of the few places on the _Constellation_ class star cruiser big enough to hold thirty-six loaded for bear MACOs. Lines of armor-suited MACOs started forward, each carrying his/her/its phaser rifle slung muzzle down and at least one other weapon or load on their person.

The first four squads stepped onto the twenty-two person emergency transporter. Once the four groups of four people who made up each squad were situated on the transporter pads, Gunnery Sergeant Bob Owens snapped, "First Squad, sound off! Rivero!"

"Here!" Sergeant Pilar Rivero answered, her voice echoing like a shot.

"The'lan!"

"Present," said the Andorian Lance Corporal.

As Owens continued to run down the roster, Garroway closed her eyes and leaned against the corner of the transporter console. Two days ago, her ship, the _Valkyrie_, had been among the first of the Klingon/Federation expeditionary force to reach Federation Earth's twin on the other side of the galaxy. Nearly a month before that, 3rd Platoon had joined V Battery at Regulus when the platoon had transferred from the USS _Axanar's_ MACO Regiment to the star cruiser.

V Battery was organized as a special assault company under the command of Major Hans Vanderweg. The battery was composed of three thirty-six-person platoons. Joanna was the CO of 3rd Platoon. 1st Platoon was under the command of 2nd Lt. Thomas Gruber while 2nd Platoon was under the command of 1st Lt. M'Rket, a Caitian male who also served as the Battery's XO.

Having only graduated from Annapolis four months ago, Joanna had yet to see combat. Suddenly, a wistful smile dawned on her face. Why, only four years ago, she'd just completed high school in her own Tycho City and teased the local boys along with her BFF, Jennifer Howard during her summer vacation before entering the Naval Academy. Now, she was assigned to a starship that had traveled to the other side of the galaxy in a conduit created by a vastly superior alien species and was preparing to board another ship that would transport her platoon to an exact duplicate of the Moon to protect it from genocidal aliens hell-bent on killing every Human in the universe.

Life had certainly become very interesting for her during the past few months.

As the twinge of a cramp raced along her left hamstring, Joanna winced. After months of being cooped up on starships, she was itching to deploy on this Moon and ease into the gently loping "kangaroo hop" that Aldrin and Armstrong had first pioneered almost three hundred twenty-five years ago.

Just then, the roll call came to an end. Now, her mind back on business, she asked Owens, "Are we all squared away, Gunny?"

"Affirmative, ma'am, the platoon is all present and accounted for, Lieutenant."

"So what's the word, L-T?" Rivero called out.

"All right, people, listen up!" Joanna said, taking on her command persona once more. "Our orders are to board the freighter the _Jane Addams _for deployment to Alliance Earth's Moon." As a born and bred 'lunar schooner,' she refused to call the Earth's, any Earth's, satellite 'Luna.' To the predecessors of the hearty colonists who'd first settled the Moon in Federation Earth's space, it had never been 'Luna'; it had always been the Moon!

Schooners had never seen the need to call something other than what it was. They, as a rule, tended to be a practical, brutally-honest-to-a-fault bunch. Perhaps that's why a lot of them ended up as MACOs. While most of the members of the Federation's humanity badly wanted to emulate the peaceful image the Vulcans projected to the galaxy, MACOs were a throw-back to a more martial time of mankind as one could tell from their unofficial mantra: _Join the MACOs, travel the galaxy, meet new life-forms…and kill them._

Before the Minbari attack on Regulus, no one had truly taken the mantra seriously. Now, a lot of the MACOs, and apparently plenty of the Starfleeters she'd run across, were quite happy to apply it to their boneheaded adversaries.

"The freighter," Garroway said as she continued speaking to the platoon, "is transporting eight Type X Planetary Defense Phaser Batteries and a rapid fire Type VIII Pulse Fire Photon Torpedo Battery. Along with the planetary defense shields that are being installed by Starfleet personnel on each of the inhabited planets in this system at this moment, these artillery systems are the last line in planetary defense. We are to assist the personnel of the Starfleet Corp of Engineers assigned to the _Jane Addams_ and install these batteries on the Alliance Earth's Moon. Once these batteries become operational, each squad shall man a battery. When the Minbari show up with their invasion force, it'll be our job to destroy as many of their ships as we can."

After several grunts of approval, she added, "You should know that the Gunny and I will be stationed in the photon torpedo battery. From there, we shall maintain command and control over the entire network comprised of the platoon's batteries. Now, flight time will be approximately one hour. Once the _Jane Addams _achieves lunar orbit, I want you to button up your EVA suits, helmets, and gloves."

There were numerous groans and a few choice expletives in the chorus of voices she heard. "Are you freaking kidding me?" one voice sounded above the fray. "We ain't animals!"

Garroway smirked then. "Who is that?" Then she made eye contact with the suspected grumbler. "I know you're not an animal, Jaworski. If you were, I'd have to treat you a whole sight better than a grunt if I don't want Alliance Earth's version of PETA riding my ass!"

When the laughter and snickers died down, she continued her briefing. "I've been told the living areas of these units have been designed to provide maximum comfort. I suppose that's a safe bet since they were designed with Starfleet people in mind." She received a few more hearty laughs and guffaws. "However, the units need time to pressurize after they've been put into place, so we don't know how long we're going to be outside on the beach. So when we beam down from the _Jane Addams_, be damned sure you all have lashed down and plugged your suits into your umbilicals, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" her MACOs barked in unison.

"Lieutenant," the transporter operator announced, "the _Jane Addams_ says she's ready to take your people aboard."

"Thanks, Chief," she said. "All right, people. Let's do this!"

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" they shouted.

Moments later, the first four squads dematerialized on the transporter pads. Then only a few seconds passed before the Chief received confirmation that the first group had arrived safely.

Soon, the second four squads immediately mounted the pads and were on their way. Once again, a short time later, they heard that her people had made it over to the other ship without incident.

Finally, it was the heavy weapons squad's, the Gunny's, and Joanna's turn. The final six MACOs stepped onto the pads and faced the transporter operator. Then Garroway said, "Energize."

She only experienced a moment of displacement before she found herself inside a vast cargo bay. Along with her platoon members, Joanna noticed a stern-looking, yet handsome woman in a Starfleet command uniform standing outside the transport area. She was perhaps four inches taller than Joanna's own five foot four inch frame and appeared to be in her mid-fifties.

The woman approached Garroway and offered her hand in welcome. "Lt. Garroway, welcome aboard the _Jane Addams_! I'm Sheryl Wolfe, her captain."

She shook the woman's hand. "Joanna Garroway, Captain. We're glad to be here."

"You know, with your platoon on board, this ship has taken on the mantle of her namesake. The original _Jane Addams_ was a _Liberty_ ship built during World War II. She transported cargo and troops to support the Allied war effort. Years later, she was retired to become one of the piers at my home town of Portland, Oregon." Then the captain chuckled and shook her head. "Listen to me prattle on about the old girl like that! I suppose I need to get out more, Joanna. Anyway, we'll get underway soon. Would you like to accompany me to our conference room for a briefing with the Corps of Engineers commander?"

Joanna smiled at the friendly woman. "Thank you, Captain. I'd like that."

Then Joanna turned to Owen and said, "Gunny, make certain the platoon gets squared away while I'm gone."

"You've got it, Lieutenant," the man who was more important than her own right arm said.

With that settled, she turned back to the skipper of the _Jane Addams _and said, "Lead the way, ma'am."

#

**Wardroom, USS **_**Auckland**_**, 0700 hours**

"Jay, V'Lar, Ensign! Welcome aboard!" Tapin exclaimed. Then with a self-deprecating smirk, the flag officer asked, "So, how do you like my new 'office?'" as he swept his hand about the converted wardroom.

Tynen painted on a smile as Tapin approached his small party along with Captain Sulu, Brigadier Kerla, General Kang and two Orion women, one a red head, the other a brunette, dressed in Starfleet uniforms. Normally, Orion women were trouble for Humans because their pheromones caused a biochemical imbalance in a Human's brain stem that allowed an Orion woman to influence Human males. For now, though, other than the fact that both women were beautiful, none of the Humans appeared to be bothered by their presence.

The expression on his face must have tipped off the Admiral about Tynen's concerns because the man smirked and said, "Jay, there's no need to worry. Both of these officers," he indicated with a shrug of his hand toward the women, "take a hypo that suppresses the effect of their pheromones on us."

Shaking hands with the flag officer, Tynen said, "Oh, I wasn't concerned for myself, Admiral. Vulcans and their mates are immune to the effects. However, it's good to know that it won't be a problem for the rest of you."

Tapin chuckled and said, "Now that we've dispensed with that, Jay, this," Tapin indicated with a nod toward the red headed woman, "is my former adjutant, Captain Gaila."

Tynen shook the woman's hand and said, "The admiral has said a lot of good things about you."

"He's too kind," she said.

"You're too modest," Tynen offered diplomatically. "So, I hear you're the new skipper of the _Dancer_?"

"That's right, Captain Tynen. Oh, I'd like to introduce my first officer to you and your officers," she said, indicating the other woman with a nod. "This is Commander Mares."

If Gaila was achingly beautiful, Mares was smoking hot! Almost afraid that he'd embarrass himself by inadvertently drooling in front of the woman, Tynen warily shook the brunette's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Commander." Then he turned to his party and said, "I'd like you to mee—"

Before he could introduce his wife and Rager, Mares interrupted him. "V'Lar! It's been a long time, hasn't it? As always, it's certainly wonderful to see _you_ again," the woman purred sensuously.

V'Lar nodded graciously in return. "Greetings, Mares. It is agreeable to see you as well."

At that moment, Tynen experienced an epiphany. _'This is Mares? Mares, your old Academy roommate?'_ he asked his wife via their link.

'_Yes,'_ she replied in his mind.

'_Wow,'_ he responded silently as he struggled desperately to suppress the fantasy of himself sandwiched between his wife and her former roommate which had resurrected with a vengeance upon seeing the Orion woman in the flesh…so to speak. Although his wife was a virtual goddess and her placid beauty was normally head and shoulders above most women, Mares was definitely in the same league as V'Lar but different. While his wife was coolly sensual, everything about the Orion woman screamed she'd be a tigress in the boudoir.

'_Indeed,'_ V'Lar agreed telepathically.

A few minutes later, after the introductions were completed, Tapin said, "Before we start this morning's briefing, I have several pleasant tasks to perform." Then the Admiral snapped to attention and barked, "Captain Sulu, Captain Tynen, front and center!"

As the two men stood ramrod straight in front of the Admiral, the elder officer said, "Captain Sulu, your experiences on the _Enterprise_ tested the mettle of a young officer and honed you into an exemplary starship commander. The _Excelsior's _historic contact with the Alliance Earth government, as well as your defense of this system from a marauding Minbari warcruiser has bolstered her position as one of the flagships of the fleet."

"Captain Tynen, your first command, the _Hippolyta_, nearly sacrificed herself to protect numerous systems in Federation, Klingon, and Tholian territories from an extra-galactic juggernaut that threatened them with annihilation."

At that point, Tynen shot a startled glance at Kang and was stunned to see a knowing smile on the Klingon's face.

Tapin then said, "Apparently, the citizens on those Klingon worlds still sing songs about your ship's intrepid stand. Additionally, in line with your stunning victories as a soldier, you have equaled that success by the numerous first contact and diplomatic missions you have conducted in an exemplary manner."

"Captain Sulu and Captain Tynen, you both have achieved the pinnacle of elite starship commanders. Therefore, by order of Starfleet Command, I hereby appoint you both to the position of Fleet Captain. Congratulations, gentlemen," Tapin said as he shook both men's hands and gave them the insignia for their new positions.

Moments later, Tapin gestured for Tynen and Sulu to step back. Afterwards, he barked, "Commander V'Lar?"

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Front and center, if you please."

Without hesitation, Tynen's wife moved into position in front of Tapin.

"Commander, I understand that your career has been nothing less than extraordinary. As the second officer of the science vessel _Charon_, you managed to save your ship and her surviving crew while managing to destroy the adversaries who'd crippled the vessel and killed both her captain and first officer to obtain your ship's advanced technology for their government. The tactics you employed during that engagement are now taught to cadets at the Academy. Moreover, Commander, your scientific and engineering achievements in the fields of exploration and warp propulsion have benefitted the Federation tremendously and have ensured the continued success of the Advanced Exploratory Cruiser Program."

The Admiral paused for a moment before he continued. "Therefore, on behalf of the Director of Operations, Starfleet Command, I hereby promote you to the rank of Captain with all the rights and privileges thereto. Captain V'Lar, you should know that a wing of attack shuttles has been assigned to your ship, and, as a result, the _Valkyrie_ is now officially designated as a carrier, allowing you to serve as her Executive Officer in your new rank under Fleet Captain Tynen, who shall remain as the commanding officer of the vessel. Congratulations, Captain V'Lar," Tapin said then gave her a short bow rather than attempting to encroach on a Vulcan's personal space. "Oh…and Captain? Although I don't have any insignia for you on hand, I believe your husband might have a spare set available he can immediately provide to you," he noted slyly.

At first, V'Lar didn't respond whatsoever to the Admiral. As the man regarded her curiously, he inquired, "Captain V'Lar, are you all right?"

Before anyone else could say a word, Mares observed, "Nothing is amiss with her, sir. The fact of the matter is that she simply couldn't believe her ears."

As most of the people in the wardroom laughed at the Orion's remark, Mares stepped forward and clasped her old roommate in a hug that both astonished, and though he'd be chagrined to admit it, turned Tynen on.

Suddenly, the embrace appeared to snap V'Lar from her stupor. Stiffening from embarrassment, she drawled in her normal dry monotone, "Please, Commander. Not in front of the Klingons and the Humans."

In response, Mares simply laughed and hugged V'Lar all the harder as the Vulcan tentatively returned the Orion officer's embrace. A short beat later, V'Lar gracefully withdrew from Mares' clinch and shot a look at her husband. _'You were aware of this?'_ she asked in his mind.

'_Yes. However, I was ordered to maintain the Admiral's little secret from you.'_

'_I see,'_ she replied silently. _'I commend you for your faithful attendance to your duty,_ adun. _However, you should realize that you have managed to pique my arousal by your successful deception in this matter. I do hope, for the expeditionary fleet's sake, you are able to survive my tender mercies after we have returned to our quarters on our ship.'_

While her husband struggled to tamp down both his excitement and concern with his wife's mental promise, V'Lar belatedly returned the Admiral's bow. "Thank you, Admiral. I am humbled by both Starfleet's and your confidence in me. Please know, as always, I come to serve."

"We all know that, Captain V'Lar. Congratulations!" the Admiral offered.

After his wife had accepted the flag officer's warm regards, Tynen said, "Sir, Captain V'Lar and I want to take this opportunity to advance a solid young officer with a promising future ahead of her, if you don't mind."

The Admiral smiled at him and said, "By all means, Jay."

"Ensign Lanei Rager," Tynen snapped. "Front and center!"

After the young woman rushed to stand at attention in front of her CO and XO, Tynen said, "We've watched you grow up and become a valuable member of our family on the _Valkyrie_, Lanei. I think it's time for your insignia to reflect that fact." Then Tynen drew out a box from his pocket and handed it to Captain V'Lar. He then gave the ensign a quick wink and stepped back.

"Mister Rager, it became my responsibility to train you in the ways of being a helmsman and a Bridge officer. Although you are merely Human, you worked hard and were adequate to the task," V'Lar said to the trembling young woman. "Your work has been exemplary and has been recognized by Starfleet as such, as well as Fleet Captain Tynen and myself. Upon our recommendations, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade with all the rights and privileges thereto," V'Lar intoned as she opened the small box and revealed the new insignia to Lanei. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Rager. May you live long and prosper."

As the insignia was pinned onto the helmsman's strap by V'Lar, Tynen shook Lanei's hand. "It was about time, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir!" Rager enthused.

Then as Tynen grinned at his young helmsman, he suddenly felt the change come over his wife. Chancing a glance at V'Lar, he found she now regarded him with a darkened, non-blinking, Vulcan stare. Then he noticed that the Klingons and the Humans all seemed discomfited by the pheromones she'd released, while the Orion women appeared to be amused.

In his mind, his wife warned, _'I hope you are prepared for the consequences, Jason.'_ Then she transmitted her sensual need to him via their link and he nearly staggered when she seared him with its heat. _'I believe it shall be interesting to note, from a scientific standpoint, of course, how well you and the others focus on the subject of your briefing under these…conditions,'_ she mused with an air both of faux detachment and clinical dispassion.

Tugging on the collar of his turtleneck, at that moment, Tynen realized perhaps the Admiral and he would have been wiser to have just let sleeping Vulcans lie.

#

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Wardroom, USS _Auckland_, 0730 hours**

After the newly promoted Lt. Rager had left the wardroom, Admiral Tapin led them all to his conference table.

As everyone began to take their positions around the table, Tynen stood closely to V'Lar and whispered, "_Aduna_, most of what I am going to say may be…distasteful to your people's sensibilities. I will discuss how we will snuff out the lives of thousands of beings. Afterward, I wouldn't blame you at all for thinking of me as a monster."

Suddenly, she raised her hand and extended two of her fingers toward him. Slowly, like a thirsty man in the desert who finds an oasis and frightfully approaches it for fear that it's a mirage, he reached out and pressed his fingers against hers. "I believe I have told you before, my beloved, that you are no monster. You are my _adun_, the light of my _katra_, my noble champion, and the warden of my life."

Again, her supreme faith in him had humbled Tynen and nearly brought him low.

He smiled gently at her then they turned from each other to take their seats at the table. Once everyone had settled down, the Admiral began. "The purpose of this briefing is to have Captain Tynen present his plans for the defense of the Earth Alliance Sol System from an all-out attack by the Minbari."

"Admiral Tapin," Captain Gaila said as she brushed a loose strand of red hair out of her face, "were the Alliance Earth people invited to this meeting?"

The flag officer shook his head. "No, Gaila. I wanted to have us hear it first before we decided to present it to them. I wanted to make certain we're all on the same page because I suspect we're going to have to tell them they're going to go through hell in a very big way before this thing is over. Isn't that right, Jason?"

The _Valkyrie__'__s_ commanding officer nodded in response. "I'm afraid so, sir. Considering how superior the Minbari warships are compared to the Alliance Earth vessels, even though we'll do our best to even the odds, the Alliance Earth fleet will likely be decimated. Indeed, their losses may be so bad that Earth Force may cease to be an effective military force after this engagement. However, by using deception in some cases and asymmetrical warfare tactics, tactics some may find…distasteful, I intend to even the odds and effectively cripple the Minbari to the point they'll be unable to engage in meaningful offensive operations in the solar system."

While several of the people shifted uncomfortably in their seats after his last remarks, Tynen said, "As you all know, our plan, from the beginning, was to make the Minbari concentrate their forces here at Earth because, at the moment, we don't have enough ships to invade their territory and bring the war to them. We wanted them to target this system because it affords us the best opportunity to inflict massive damage on the elements of their fleet and draws the bulk of their ships away from the Courtor system. You see, what we know and the Minbari don't is that Courtor is the key to this quadrant. It's where the subspace conduit is and how our main battle fleets will enter this fight. However, until the battlestations and the starbase arrive to protect the entrance on this side of the conduit, our continued operations are highly vulnerable."

"Until Courtor is secured, we have to keep the Minbaris' attention focused on Alliance Earth rather than searching for the entrance to the conduit. We must destroy as many of their vessels and kill as many of their warriors as possible," Tynen said, his voice hard and determined even as he struggled to remain stoic in front of his pacifistic wife.

"Before their attack is launched, I believe both the subspace and hyperspace sensors we've placed will give us sufficient warning of the Minbaris' arrival for us to move our support vessels out of the combat zone. The mobile repair facilities, their escorts, the cargo vessels, and the medical cruisers will warp out past the Oort Cloud and orbit the system at Warp 1, practically rendering them invisible to the Minbaris' sensors."

"Once the Minbari arrive to do battle, I expect them to launch a three-pronged attack. They'll want to challenge Alliance Earth's military assets to avoid having those assets attack them from their rear while the Minbari launch their main thrust against Earth. So they will attack Io and Titan just before their main elements strike against Earth. After studying the Minbaris' tactics, I've determined they prefer to fight in formal battle lines, similar to eighteenth and nineteenth century European armies. To effectively counter this tactic, we must wage two different kinds of warfare against them."

"The first," he emphasized by holding up the index finger on his right hand, "is a war of attrition. For that, we will use fixed phaser, photon, and missile batteries on Earth, Luna, Mars, Titan, and Io against their fleet elements."

"Now, one problem we have to take into account for our planning is that we don't know if they plan to attack Mars during this assault. The Mars Colony has made it plain that it was neutral and wouldn't fire on Minbari vessels. If we knew that the Minbari would ignore Mars, we could certainly use the batteries and defense satellites there somewhere else. However, we can't afford to take that chance."

"Agreed," Tapin said.

"Even so, we know Earth is the centerpiece of their assault. When that occurs, we should be able to hammer them with fire from the installations on the planet, its natural satellite, and the Starfleet and Klingon defense satellites in Earth orbit, along with the weapons from our vessels."

"Finally, the second," he indicated by displaying both his index and middle fingers on his right hand to the group, "is a slashing, cavalry style attack comprised of Federation and Klingon starships supported by battle groups of Alliance Earth ships used as artillery. The cavalry charges are intended to disrupt the Minbari battle lines while the battle groups made up of _Olympus_ gunboats armed with phase cannons, extra fusion reactors, and polarized hull plating along with _Novas_ will target the _Sharlins _that try to attack the marauding Federation and Klingon starships. Meanwhile, the Alliance Earth ships will be protected by swarms of _Starfury _fighters and Alpha Quadrant armed shuttles."

"How do you intend to assign the ships in our fleets to these cavalry units, captain?" the stunningly beautiful Commander Mares asked.

"There will be three main units comprised of eleven starships each. We'll call them Alpha, Gamma and Omega groups. There will be two smaller units with seven ships each; we'll refer to them as Delta and Sigma wings. Finally, Brigadier Kerla will be in command of a phalanx of Klingon Battlecruisers that will launch their attack against elements of the Minbari attack force two light years from this system. Of course, the brigadier is welcome to name his group whatever he'd like."

Kerla flashed a deadly smile at him. "I shall call it the T'h'lar squadron!"

Tynen cocked a wry eyebrow at the other man. "Defender? That is an apt name for your squadron, brigadier." Then he took a deep breath and continued. "Now, along with the batteries we've begun to install on the planets and moons, we've also begun to install the multi-generator shield systems on Earth, Luna, Mars, Titan, and Io. However, the shield system at Titan will deliberately have a 'weakness' built into the system because I want to spring a surprise on them there."

A sly smile slowly spread across Tapin's face then. "A surprise, captain? Do tell!"

Tynen returned the Admiral's smile with one of his own. "Yes, sir. After studying the logs of Commodore Kryiss' encounter with the Minbari in the Leonis cluster, it appears the Minbari are desperate to get their hands on one of our ships for intelligence purposes. So, I say, why not give them what they want?" Then he smirked and said, "I intend to have our engineers build a mock-up of a perimeter action ship similar to the U.S.S. _Echo_. Like the smaller Klingon Bird of Preys, the perimeter action ships are capable of planetary landings, so it won't look odd or out of place on the surface of Titan."

"What do you plan to do with the mock-up of that ship, captain?" Sulu wondered.

"We're going to take one of our defense satellite warp cores and use it as the power source for our little decoy. We'll also place a few thrusters on board to make it appear that she's trying to take off and avoid capture when the Minbari assault Titan. I believe the enemy will seek to exploit the 'weakness' in our Titan shield to capture the decoy to learn our vessels' capabilities. Meanwhile, we'll use the decoy to pin down a large portion of their forces to serve as missile fodder."

Tynen paused for a moment to take a sip of water from his glass before he continued his presentation. "Right now, Alliance Earth munitions factories are churning out the improved 'Predator' missiles and the Ekosian's x-ray nuclear warheads from plans we provided to them from our databanks. All of the missiles are augmented by Klingon impulse engines to be swift and extremely deadly. They'll also have laser trackers supported by a subspace transceiver based on Titan that'll help them lock onto Minbari vessels even through their stealth fields. The Alliance Earth people will fire their missiles from underground bases located outside the shielded area on Titan until they've all been expended. Then they'll fall back inside their main base and allow our MACOs to blast away at the Minbari with phaser and photon batteries.

"Finally, after being pummeled by our forces and just before they become frustrated enough to simply obliterate the vessel and Titan with it, we make it appear they've won their 'hard-fought prize' and allow them to take the decoy. Then when they enter hyperspace with the decoy, a short time later, it will self-destruct, taking out the ship that has captured it along with her escorts."

"Intriguingly diabolical, Tynen, and truly inspired," Kang observed with an evil smile. "It sounds like something Kahless himself would have done!"

"Thank you, general. Now, if you loved that, I think you'll approve of my next trick. I propose we deactivate the jump gate at Io and place _Hyperions_ and _Novas_ inside the gate's latticework."

"Why would the Alliance Earth people want to do that, captain?" the raven-haired Orion woman asked.

"It's my understanding that all the races in this quadrant loathe firing on jump gates. Apparently, if a gate is destroyed, the hyperspace beacons that make up the network will reconfigure to take into account the loss of a gate. When that occurs, any ship currently travelling in hyperspace may lose their way and become hopelessly lost. So, the Minbari will hesitate attacking the vessels hiding inside the gate if they don't want to be blamed for destroying merchant shipping in hyperspace."

Tapin smirked at that. "Kind of like how the colonists fought against the British during the American Revolution—hiding behind trees and stone fences while the redcoats stood out in the open, eh?"

Tynen grinned at him. "Indeed. Oh, I also plan to have our attack shuttles, _Starfurys_, and _Olympus_ gunboats do the same by hiding amongst the debris inside the rings of Saturn and the upper reaches of the Jovian atmosphere just before they sortie against the Minbari fighter and frigate squadrons around Io and Titan. Additionally, the Alliance Earth small craft will be provided targeting assistance by the _Sato_ and the _T__'__pol_, the pair of _Archer_ class scouts that have been reconfigured into dedicated communications vessels."

"Meanwhile as the Minbari approach Earth, we will use several squadrons of _Hyperions_ to emit sympathetic high frequencies that will interface with the crystals the Minbari use for nearly everything on their ships to incapacitate and kill their crewmen. We also believe that by using this weapon, we will effectively degrade their ability to engage in combat against us. Although the enemy will be searching for the source of these signals, I believe the risk will be worth it. One of the tasks of the upgraded _Olympus_ gunboats is laying the high frequency probes throughout the Sol 2 system starting today. Once the task is accomplished, Each Hyperion will be able to control a dozen of these probes."

"Killing the _pe__'__taqs_ with sound waves?" Kerla grumbled. "Where is the honor in that?"

Tynen simply shrugged and said, "Considering the fact the Minbari warships completely outclass the Alliance Earth vessels, I'd say the honor on either side of this battle is found in surviving the charnel house we're attempting to create here. Brigadier, it has been said once in our past that 'I want you to remember that no bastard ever won a war by dying for his country. He won it by making the other poor, dumb bastard die for his country.' I suppose survival is honor enough when you deal with those who seek the genocide of a people."

As Kerla grunted and nodded at him, he felt his wife's essence brush against his mind. _Did __you __just __quote __George __C. __Scott__'__s __dialogue __from __the __movie __Patton __to __the __brigadier? You are aware, of course, that General Patton never said that._

_Well_…he defended silently, _it's a great quote __and __I __was __on __a __roll!_

While his wife mentally skewered him with her 'why-in-Surak's-name-am-I-saddled-with-this-illogical-human' plea to the universe, Tynen indicated to the group that he had completed his presentation. Then Admiral Tapin smiled and said, "Well, when I asked for some 'outside-the-box' thinking, you certainly delivered, Captain Tynen. Nice job!"

Kang nodded and added, "Warriors, after hearing Captain Tynen's presentation, I am confident that a magnificent victory lies before us."

Kerla growled lowly and snapped, "I trust those are prophetic words, Kang."

"They are, my young friend, they are. And to bolster them, I promise that all of us in this room shall share a bottle of bloodwine on the broken bridge of a Minbari warship after we have beaten them!"

"Merely a bottle, General Kang? Come now! I'm certain you can do better than that!" Kerla exclaimed. "I have a barrel of the finest vintage of twenty two twenty nine on my ship and I'll offer it up so we may drink over the broken bodies of our enemies!"

While the Klingons continued to argue, Tynen smiled. If they could worry about something mundane as the vintage of their bloodwine, perhaps they had a chance of coming out of this alive after all.

**Sol system-Earth Alliance, 0930 Local Time**

"Madame President?"

President Elizabeth Levy looked up from a report she'd been reading on the production of the new missiles the Earth Alliance's munitions industries were constructing with the Alpha Quadrant powers assistance and answered her intercom. "Yes, Martin?"

"Secretary Hannah is here to see you if you can spare a moment."

"Of course," she said, "send her in."

As the woman stepped into her office, Jo said, "Good morning, Madame President."

"Good morning, Jo," she answered with a charming smile. "Would you care to sit?" she indicated the arm chair directly across from her desk.

"Just for a moment; this won't take long," Hannah said as she planted herself in the chair.

"What would you like to talk about, Jo?"

"Well, Liz, I once again asked Ambassador Sarek and General Koloth if there was anything we could provide to them as a token of our appreciation for their people coming to our aid. Again, I was assured by Ambassador Sarek that his people wanted nothing from us."

Elizabeth sighed deeply and said, "Well, I didn't expect that he would change his position on that. It really does appear that the Federation certainly lives up to its ideals in that regard."

Josephine nodded and said, "Yes, but in regards to the Klingons, we've run across a little…snag, so to speak."

Levy frowned at the Secretary of Defense then. "What sort of snag? Do the Klingons want something from us?"

"Yes."

"What do they want, gold, quantium 40, some other type of valuable commodity?"

Hannah pondered the president's question for a moment before she answered, "Well…I suppose it's valuable to them."

"Well then, what do they want?"

"Prune juice."

Levy blinked twice before she managed to find her voice. "Excuse me? They want what?"

"They want prune juice, lots of it."

"Why in the hell would they want prune juice?"

"Apparently," Jo noted with a sigh, "they simply love the stuff. And don't ask me where they got a hold of it. Maybe somebody served it at one of those conferences the munitions people sponsored when the Klingons presented their disruptor and missile designs to us. Anyway, the Klingons are mad about the stuff. They call it a 'warrior's drink!'"

After taking all of that in, Levy narrowed her eyes at Hannah. "Why did you say we've hit some sort of snag with the Klingons over this?"

"Well, they love the stuff so much that we project a worldwide shortage of prune juice if their consumption continues at its current pace. This would, of course, be a problem for our geriatric population and pregnant women and could create some problems for us on the home front."

Levy blinked thrice at that. Never in a million years would she have thought prune juice could result in a planetary crisis. "All right, Jo, what do you propose to do about this?"

"I'd like your permission to confer with the Secretary of Agriculture to see if we can do something about increasing prune juice production, you know target more plums to be switched over to producing prunes. In the meantime, I want to talk to the Federation and see if they can use their molecular synthesizers to supplement our prune juice supply. Apparently, the Klingons prefer the real stuff, like the rest of their food stuffs, over the synthesized version; however, our geriatric population may not be able to tell the difference, so the synthesized version may suffice for them."

President Levy pursed her lips for a moment before she made her decision. "Jo, get with Sharon and tell her to make this a top priority."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jo snapped. Then she sprung from her chair and raced out the President's door, leaving a bemused Elizabeth Levy shaking her head and muttering to herself.

"Aliens."


	13. Chapter 13

**February 1, 2248**

**The Grey Council**

"So," Hedronn asked, his voice hushed. "It has been confirmed?"

"Yes," Morann, the Warrior Caste satai, answered. "The _Night__'__s __Star_ battle group has been lost at Jericho. We believe the Earther Federationists were responsible for its disappearance."

Satai Coplann growled lowly at Morann's news. "We have lost warriors to those vermin. We have lost ships. We have lost many of our citizens. They have bombed Minbari colonies and have attacked our worlds. The Earther Federationists' infamy can no longer be ignored or tolerated; it can only be avenged! We cannot make peace with these foul Humans! At best, we can only bring them to heel. Our entire fleet is mobilizing and once we sweep these creatures from our space, Earth is lifeless, and the Humans extinct in our sector of the galaxy, we shall seek out and destroy the Human infestation on the other side of the galaxy along with their allies as necessary."

"Oh, that the universe would heed your words and make them come to pass, Coplann!" Delenn exclaimed, her mocking tone evident to the members of the Council. "What you have failed to explain, though, is how we can manage to bring them to heel when we have no idea how many vessels like the _Excelsior_ and _Enterprise_ they have on hand in our space already! Indeed, until we locate and blockade the transit they are using to transport their vessels to our sector of space, I fear we shall be unable to accomplish the task you have so just eloquently presented to us."

"Unfortunately, they already have far more vessels like those accursed ships here than I care for," Morann grumbled. "The _Freya_…the _Rizal_…the _Bondar_…the _Jeanne __d'Arc_ and that alien-consorting captain's vessel, the _Valkyrie_—along with Kirk's band of pirates and the invisible ships of their beastly allies, everything we witnessed on the Humans' broadcast is the stuff of nightmares!"

Delenn nodded then exclaimed, "Unless we are able to close off the passageway they are using, we may find ourselves challenged by hundreds of ships such as those!"

"Come now, Satai Delenn! No Human organization could possibly field that many ships without endangering the safety of their home systems," Shai Alyt Branmer argued, speaking for the first time during this latest meeting of the Grey Council. "Only 'First Ones' would be able to do so and these Humans are certainly not First Ones. Besides, the cost of building such vessels as the one that destroyed the _Blood __of __Saints_ in the Earther system must be enormous!"

"Perhaps so," Hedronn noted. "However, Branmer, you cannot deny, especially after viewing the Earther's ISN broadcast, the Federationists' forces managed to arrive here before our expeditionary fleet returned home. They organized a small expeditionary force of their own and traveled across the galaxy to attack us in a matter of weeks—weeks, Branmer!" Hedronn sighed deeply then said, "Subsequently, their ships ravaged our military forces and merchant ships with impunity. So, even though the cost to them may be high, I am afraid they do have the capability to do as they claim."

The Shai Alyt frowned then blustered, "Hedronn, I readily concede to all that you have just said. Still, we must stay the course. Although this conflict began as a war of righteous retribution, it is evolving, for both sides, into a war of survival. We cannot waver from our course if we are to ultimately prevail against these savages!"

A frustrated Delenn shook her head and snapped, "Branmer, if we pursue the course you are proposing to the bitter end, are you certain our people will survive? Have we forgotten the Vorlons have recently bridged the gulf between us to help the Minbari in our time of need? Before this crisis, they had not contacted us for a thousand years but now, they are here. That alone should force us to engage in careful contemplation of the challenge that lies before us."

Morann pursed his lips in thought for several moments before he said, "Delenn is right. We must proceed carefully and bring an end to this conflict in a way that protects the interests of our people. I believe if we destroy the Earth Alliance and deny the others its use as a base of operations that will prove to the Earther Federationists we are strong enough to hurt them. It will allow us to negotiate from a position of strength. Furthermore, a negotiated settlement between the Federationists and us would provide our people the time to strengthen our forces to effectively deal with the Federationist Humans in the future."

Hedronn sighed heavily as he shook his head. "In this, my friend, I believe you are terribly wrong. If we destroy Earth, we shall only succeed in angering the Federationist Humans further."

"At the moment," Coplann announced, "I believe we lose nothing by pursuing the course of action proposed by Morann. Hedronn, do you not you see? If we fail to destroy the Earth Alliance system, I fear the other Humans will provide their weapons and advanced material to their Earth Alliance brethren. Believe you me, the possibility of Earth Alliance ships equipped with Federationist and Klingon technology to use against our people chills me to my very soul. If that nightmare comes to pass, the Minbari people could actually lose this war and cease to exist."

Branmer then spoke as if Valen himself was standing beside him. "It shall not come to that, Coplann! We shall prevail. We must!" he boomed. "The alternative is simply unfathomable. If the Humans somehow defeat us then the Light shall be extinguished from our galaxy and the Darkness will consume everything it touches. But those vermin shall not win because the Vorlons are with us! The First Ones shall not allow the unthinkable to happen on their watch. With the Vorlons' support, there is nothing we cannot do!"

**Bridge of the USS _Valkyrie_**

When Mazan's panel chirped for her attention, she glanced down and announced, "Captain Tynen, we are receiving a transmission from the _Auckland_. Sir, it's Admiral Tapin."

"Thank you, lieutenant. I'll take it in my ready room."

Tynen then stood up, crossed the bridge and entered his office while V'Lar took the captain's chair in his place. Moments later, he sat down behind his desk and activated his terminal. "Tynen here."

Immediately, Tapin's face appeared on the captain's terminal screen. "Good morning, Jay. I was wondering how the work on the Titan decoy is coming along?"

"It's going well, sir. My chief engineer's people are working with a team led by his counterpart on loan to us from the _Pagh_ on our little gift for the Minbari. We'd like to think of it as an exercise in improving relations with our erstwhile allies."

A thin smile flashed across the admiral's face. "I bet you do! When will it be ready?"

"Commander Rad informs me that it will be ready tomorrow. When they've completed their work, the _Val_ will beam aboard the Gurkha GROPOS and transport both them and the decoy to Titan."

"GROPOS?"

Tynen smiled apologetically at the other man. "I'm sorry, sir. GROPOS is the acronym for Ground Pounders. They're Earth Force's infantry. The interesting thing is that the company we'll have on board is made up entirely of Gurkhas."

Tapin shot him a questioning look. "Aren't those the Nepalese soldiers that used to be members of the British Army before the United Earth came into being?"

"Yes, that's right," Tynen said. "Our Earth Force liaison, Commander Lochley, was the officer who suggested that we use them on Titan during the briefing where I presented my plan to Admiral Hague and his staff."

Reflecting back on that meeting, Tynen sighed heavily. At first, the briefing certainly wasn't a picnic, particularly when he'd told them about the losses he expected their fleet to suffer. However, they'd seemed to put it all aside when he'd described the asymmetrical warfare tactic he'd wanted to spring on the Minbari on Titan.

Now, he glanced at Tapin and said, "The Gurkhas will be perfect when they 'play dead' and sow confusion in the rear of the enemy's ground forces when they land to capture our decoy. These soldiers are known for being tough and tenacious. It's been said that 'if a man says he is not afraid of dying, he is either lying or is a Gurkha.' Well, we're going to send them down to the surface of Titan along with Major Vanderweg's 1st Platoon."

Tapin grinned and asked, "So, Commander Lochley added this wrinkle to your plan?"

"Yes, sir. She's been of tremendous help to me. She's done a fantastic job of coordinating with her Earth Force peers on our behalf. She's a damn good officer, admiral."

Suddenly, Tynen saw a light flash on the admiral's desk panel. Tapin glanced down at it then peered into the camera lens. "Could you hold for a moment, Jay? I've got to take this call."

"Of course, sir."

Tapin nodded and placed him on hold. For a minute or two, the screen silently bore the image of the Starfleet emblem. Then the admiral's image flashed back onto the screen.

"Jay, something's come up. The U.S.S. _Echo__'__s_ first officer has gone into premature labor. She's being transported to the _Dehner_, along with her husband, Lt. Commander Meier, as we speak."

Tynen nodded at the admiral. Lt. Meier's baby wasn't due for another month or so and the couple had planned to transfer the _Echo__'__s_ XO to the _Elizabeth __Dehner_ before then. The _Dehner_ was a _Hippocrates_-class medical frigate commanded by Captain Rebecca Hunter, M.D. Tynen had met Dr. Hunter when the _Valkyrie_ was at Regulus after the Minbari had virtually wiped out that entire colony. The doctor was the love interest of Tynen's Section 31 buddy, Jack Gretsky, and Tynen had promised to protect the woman on Jack's behalf while they were assigned to shield Alliance Earth from the Minbari.

Although Tynen was certain that Tapin shared his concern for the safety of both the mother and her baby, he knew they were in good hands. The _Dehner_ offered the best care in the quadrant short of a starbase's medical center.

"As you know under the Family Medical Leave Regulation," the admiral now said to Tynen, "both Commander and Lieutenant Meier are afforded twelve weeks of leave from active duty. Additionally, as new parents, they both could seek a ground assignment for an entire year."

"That's right, sir."

"Well, this puts me in a bind, Jay. Before I called you, I'd just finished a conversation with Admiral Hague. He told me they had an infantry platoon manning a listening post on a lifeless moon orbiting one of the Beta Durani colonies. The members of the platoon hid on the moon just before the Minbari took over the entire system. Their mission was to signal if the enemy planned to use the system as a staging area for the final assault on Alliance Earth. Hague asked me if we could send a starship with an Earth Force colonel along for the ride to extract his people. Based on what we know about the Minbaris' capabilities, they won't be able to detect our ship's arrival in the system at warp speed. I wanted to send the _Echo_ because the perimeter action ship is fast enough to cover the twelve light year trip in seven days and return before the Minbari attack Alliance Earth. Also, she's large enough to transport the entire platoon. It's not a complicated mission; most likely, it'll be a milk run."

Somehow, Tynen managed to avoid cringing in front of the admiral. Anytime a flag officer described a mission as a 'milk run,' you knew the mission had just been jinxed. However, what he actually said to the man was, "Now, though, the _Echo_ doesn't have either her skipper or executive officer available for this mission."

Tapin grunted. "You understand my dilemma."

"No, sir, it's not your dilemma; it's my problem now. You have more important things to deal with, admiral. Why don't you delegate this matter to me and let me handle it?"

Tapin smiled gently at him. "You don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Well, I'll leave it to you then. You have complete autonomy to handle this matter in any way you see fit so long as you don't decide to take your ship and crew to conduct the mission yourself."

"Thank you, admiral. Actually…" he hesitated for a moment as a thought came to him. Then he smiled and said, "I believe I've just come up with a way we could pull this thing off. My navigator, Lt. Niznik Vox, is a Trill whose symbiont was joined in the recent past with one of our best starship captains. I can personally vouch for Vox's former host because she was a highly regarded instructor at the Academy when I was a cadet. Now, the current host is a fine officer and, with the symbiont's guidance, can handle being in temporary command of the _Echo_. Niznik is due for promotion to Lt. Commander which would be perfect for command of the _Echo_; now would be as good a time as any."

Tapin pondered Tynen's suggestion for several moments before he nodded and said, "That's a great idea, Jay! Though, before we get too carried away, have you any thoughts about what we're going to do about the XO? It's my understanding that appointing one of the command grade officers on that boat to the position is out of the question. It seems they're a pretty green bunch."

The fingers of Tynen's hands formed a steeple as he pressed them under his lips while he pondered the problem. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes and said, "I have another idea but I'm hesitant to tell you about it. Once you hear it, I wouldn't blame you if you had me committed."

Both of the admiral's eyes shot wide open at Tynen's ominous warning. "Let's hear it then."

"Do your recall when Kerla complained at our last staff meeting that 'too much reliance on the Federation' was undermining the Klingon's Alliance Earth effort?"

Tapin nodded. "Yes and I agreed to the use of the Klingon Starkiller defensive platforms as Alliance Earth's first line of defense."

"So, what do you think about having one of their mid-level officers temporarily assigned as the _Echo__'__s_ XO? If the Klingons agree to it, it may go a long way toward bridging the gulf between our two cultures. If they don't, they'll have to back down and shut up about how we're supposedly undermining them."

The admiral closed his eyes while he thought the matter over. Then his eyes flashed open to glare at Tynen. "If the Klingons go for this, whoever they send, that individual cannot be the XO 'in name only.' The Klingon must be willing to do the job. That person has to remember he or she is aboard a Starfleet vessel and must work with both the skipper and the crew with our constraints in mind."

"I agree, admiral and I'll make damn certain that the Klingons commit to that requirement or the deal is off."

Tapin seemed to study him through the screen for almost a full minute before the admiral snapped, "Then see to it, Fleet Captain."

"Yes, sir!" Tynen responded crisply.

#

After Tapin had terminated the call, the captain punched his intercom button. "Tynen to Mazan."

"Mazan here."

"Etana, please contact General Kang on the _K__'__tanco_. When you have him, patch him through to me in my ready room."

"Aye, sir," she said just before she terminated their connection.

Moments later, Etana piped the Klingon into his ready room. "This is the _K__'__tanco_, Kang here."

"General Kang, this is Tynen. I was wondering if your people would be willing to assist me with an urgent matter."

"Why, of course, captain! What can we do for you?"

"One of our light vessels has temporarily lost both her commanding officer and executive officer. Unfortunately, Admiral Hague has asked us to extract some of their soldiers from deep inside Minbari held territory and this ship is the best vessel for the job. I've got someone in mind for the commanding officer role for this mission; however, in the interests of fostering better ties between our two governments, I'd like to have one of your people serve as the ship's executive officer."

Kang narrowed his eyes at Tynen then. "Is this a serious request, captain?"

The captain of the _Valkyrie_ nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And…my officer would serve alongside your people unhindered?"

"That's right. Both the crew and the ship's computer would recognize your officer as the vessel's XO. He or she would have access to anything having to do with ship's business. However, certain computer files would be restricted from your officer but that would be true for anyone on board with the exception of the ship's commanding officer."

Kang simply nodded at Tynen's explanation. "Who do you intend to serve as the ship's commander?"

"Niznik Vox."

"The Trill officer I met aboard your vessel?" Kang grunted then added, "Dax speaks very highly of him. According to Dax, Vox's prior host was a Starfleet captain."

"Yes, she was a highly decorated officer who taught at Starfleet Academy when I was a cadet."

"With that in mind, I have no objection to your request."

"Thank you, sir. Now, I want to make certain that you understand we need someone who can work with Vox and the crew. Although your officer will certainly learn about us and the crew will be told that they are to treat your officer with respect and courtesy, this is an important mission which requires your officer's best efforts. You should also know we're going to have an Alliance Earth senior officer on board so Vox and the XO must be an effective team. Your officer shouldn't hesitate to offer suggestions to Vox; however, the XO shouldn't look to challenge Vox for command of the ship unless Vox either seriously violates mission parameters or Starfleet protocol."

"So, my officer cannot kill Vox if he shows cowardice in the face of the enemy?"

"No," Tynen counseled. "If that unlikely event happened to occur, your officer should site the regulation he or she believes Vox has violated, relieve him of his command and confine him to quarters for the duration of the mission."

In response, Kang simply shook his head and muttered, "Such a pity that Starfleet is so squeamish about partaking in decisive action even when it is warranted."

"Well, sir, the less martial species among us do tend to frown upon engaging in a commander's 'forcible retirement' in that manner," Tynen drawled.

Kang laughed out loud at that. "Tynen, you remind me of my good friend, Koloth! Like you, he is the consummate schemer. I, on the other hand, am far more direct than either of you. Even though Koloth and you are cut from different cloth than me, I would not hesitate to go into battle with either of you at my side."

As Tynen nodded in recognition of the legendary general's surprisingly gracious remarks, Kang fell silent for several seconds. Then, moments later, the Klingon said, "You were wise to come to me with your request, Tynen. I have the officer you seek. She serves on the _K__'__tanco_ and her name is Krilka. She is a full Lieutenant, the scion of a proud and noble house. Neither Mara nor I would hesitate to vouch for her. It may also interest you to know that Curzon Dax thinks highly of her; she is quite impressed by him as well. She should work well with your Trill officer. Where and when do you need her?"

"Can you send her over to my ship two hours from now? By then, I'll have Vox up to speed on his new assignment. After she arrives, I'll brief them then send them on their way to their new command."

"I shall notify Krilka of our decision, Captain Tynen, and prepare her for transport to your ship in two hours. Do you require anything else of me at this time?"

"No, sir, that's all I have for the moment. Thank you for your assistance in this matter, general."

Kang acknowledged him with a grunt then signed off, leaving a contemplative Tynen. Somehow, he mused, something was telling him that this mission wouldn't turn out to be a 'milk run' for the new skipper and the crew of the U.S.S. _Echo_.


	14. Chapter 14

February 1, 2248

Captain's Ready Room, U.S.S. _Valkyrie_, 1000 Local Time

Tynen stood behind his desk, gazing through his transparent aluminum window at the stars when Niznik Vox walked through the doors of the captain's ready room.

"Captain, Lt. Vox, reporting as ordered," the Trill navigator said.

Tynen immediately turned and smiled at Vox. "Thank you for coming, old friend," he said. "Would you care to sit?" he asked, directing Vox to the arm chair directly in front of his desk.

Vox slid into the chair with the grace Tynen associated with Jezri, Vox's prior host and the woman who'd been Tynen's May/December 'forbidden lover' during his Academy days. For several brief moments, the captain studied his friend without saying a word. Others would soon be watching Vox's every move, judging him. Would they see, as Tynen always had, the person who'd molded him into a starship captain, or would they see a fresh-faced kid who'd be difficult to take seriously?

Now, gazing directly into Vox's eyes, Tynen said, "Earth Force has asked us to send one of our starships to extract an infantry platoon manning a listening post on a lifeless moon orbiting one of the Beta Durani colonies. Those colonies were recently captured by the Minbari and the listening post was established there to determine if the Minbari intend to use the system as a staging area for their final assault on Alliance Earth. Admiral Tapin wants to send the U.S.S. _Echo_ because she's fast enough to cover the twelve light year trip in seven days and return in time to join in the defense of Alliance Earth when the Minbari are expected to launch their attack."

Vox merely nodded and waited for Tynen to continue.

"However, the _Echo's_ first officer has gone into premature labor. Both she and her husband, the ship's commander, are currently aboard the _Elizabeth __Dehner_. As of now, they've been given medical leave for the foreseeable future. Since the _Echo_ doesn't have either her skipper or executive officer available for this mission, the admiral has given me the authority to choose a temporary commander for her. I've chosen you, Vox."

His old friend gasped. "Really, Jason?"

Tynen smiled broadly at the joined Trill. "Really, Vox. With your prior experience during your time with Jezri, I can't think of anyone better qualified to step into Commander Meier's shoes. Now, you should know that not only are you in command of the _Echo_ during this particular mission; you're also going to be her skipper when we face the Minbari here at Alliance Earth."

"Jason," Vox gushed, "this is…i-it's just so unexpected…"

"Vox," the captain gently added, "there's more."

"More?"

"Yes," he noted. "In the interest of fostering better ties with the Klingons, they're assigning one of their officers to serve as the _Echo__'__s_ XO. General Kang has selected one of his officers to serve in that capacity. Her name is Lieutenant Krilka. She currently serves as the _K'tanco's_ science officer and reports directly to Mara, Kang's XO and wife. Kang, Lady Mara, and Dax all think highly of her. I suspect as Lady Mara's subordinate, she will be more flexible to deal with than most Klingons."

"Jason," Vox asked with some hesitation, "taking temporary command of a starship and working with a crew that had a different commander is difficult enough as is. Why would you want to add the complication of a Klingon XO to the equation?"

Tynen sighed heavily then said, "Vox, unless we get everyone in this expeditionary force, Klingon and Starfleet, to work together as a team, I fear we could lose everything, our ships, Alliance Earth—Vox, we could lose it all! Right now, we have a tenuous alliance between governments that have practically been at each other's throats for half a century. Now, I realize we can't just flip a switch and change all of that history overnight. However, we've already started the ball rolling. Kirk brought the Klingon Chancellor to Earth. The Minbari attack on the Regulus sector fostered an alliance between our two governments. Now, we have a joint expedition here at Alliance Earth to protect Humans on the other side of the galaxy. Don't you see, Vox? The more opportunities we have to develop an understanding between the Klingons and us, the more chances we'll have of finding ways we can peacefully coexist with them."

Vox smiled at him in the way that reminded Tynen of the times when a bemused Jezri had encouraged idealistic cadets to spout off during the classes she'd taught at the Academy. "Jason, you're such a dreamer," the Trill navigator drawled. "But you're a good dreamer."

Tynen nodded graciously to Vox then said, "In addition to your Klingon XO, you're going to have an Earth Force colonel on board. His assignment is to help you contact the listening post personnel and arrange for their extraction. So, as you can see, this mission requires an experienced, fair-minded and level-headed commander."

"So, of course, I was the first person who popped into your mind." It was a bemused statement rather than a question.

"Why, of course," he drawled. "And, to sweeten the pot," he added, "by regulation, the skipper of that class of vessel must be at least a lieutenant commander." Suddenly, Tynen reached into his desk drawer, drew out a black jewelry case, stood up, and moved to Vox's side of the desk. Then the captain smiled as he attached the insignia to Vox's shoulder strap. "Congratulations, Lt. Commander Vox. Now I'm certain you have a lot to do to get your new command underway."

Vox smiled brightly at Tynen. "Yes, sir!" he chirped. "First, I'd like to contact Commander Meier to let him know I'm keeping his seat warm for him and to arrange for any personal effects they need to have transported to the _Dehner_."

"That's a good idea, Vox. You know, if he and his wife are sharing quarters like V'Lar and me, you may also need to have someone on that ship arrange quarters for Krilka, too."

"You're right," Vox agreed.

"Well then, why don't you go ahead and use my terminal to contact Meier and tell him the good news. I'm sure he can help you get settled and let the people on the _Echo_ know about the transition. Oh, and Vox, at 1155, Krilka will arrive on board the _Valkyrie_. At that time, I'll brief you both and send you on your way. You'll need to proceed to Beta Durani at Warp 8 by 1600 hours."

"Aye, aye, sir!"

Tynen smiled at his friend's enthusiasm and said, "If you need any help, let me know."

"Yes, sir."

Captain Tynen then nodded to the newly promoted officer and strode out of his office through the ready room doors.

#

Tynen strode onto the Bridge and smiled at his wife. "Anything to report, V'Lar?"

"There is nothing to report, sir. All systems are normal."

"Very good, captain," he said. Then he added, "If you don't mind, I would like to speak to you in the conference room."

"Of course, sir," she said. Then she glanced at a command division officer who manned the navigation console. "Lt. Maddox."

"Yes, sir?"

"You have the Bridge."

"Aye, sir," the young man responded and moved toward the captain's chair while she followed Tynen into the conference room.

Moments later, they seated themselves at the head of the table closest to the sliding entry doors.

"V'Lar," Tynen said, "Vox is being transferred temporarily to the _Echo_ for the next few months. He's going to serve as the vessel's skipper for now. In the meantime, I want you to assign Maddox as his replacement at Navigation while Vox is gone."

"Yes, sir," V'Lar said.

"The _Echo_ will be leaving the system at 1600 hours under Vox's command. Also, Vox will have a Klingon officer serving as his executive officer for the foreseeable future."

Her right eyebrow shot up at that bit of news. "Intriguing," she noted dryly.

"Yes, isn't it, though?" he mused. "The Klingon officer is due to meet with Vox and me at 1200 hours in my ready room. I'll have Vox escort her from the transporter room to my office."

"Very well, sir."

He smiled and extended the two fingers of his right hand toward her.

V'Lar glanced at his fingers for a moment before she briefly linked the matching fingers of her right hand with his. Tynen felt a small tingle race up the muscles of his arm as his wife shuddered slightly. When their fingers parted, he still reveled in the sensation of her. "It's too bad we've got to go mind the store. Would you like to have dinner in our room tonight?"

"Your suggestion is acceptable, _adun_. I shall ask the Chef to prepare a meal for our consumption and deliver the food and a bottle of wine to our abode."

He shot a quirky grin her way as they started for the door. "Great! It's a date!"

In response, she sighed heavily and shot her 'why-in-Surak's-name-do-I-put-up-with-this-illogical-human' look at him as they exited the conference room together.

#

C'hara – Minbari space, 1105 Local Time

A jump point swirled into existence two hundred thousand kilometers away from C'hara III. The _Brigain_ had created the doorway between hyperspace and real space and allowed its convoy to use it to gain entry into the system.

Once the last of its tiny fleet had exited jump space, the Minbari capital ship powered into C'hara space and closed the doorway behind it. As the convoy approached the verdant planet that hung like a beautiful pendant in the depths of outer space, the members of the _Brigain__'__s_ Bridge crew stared at the scene that played out before them. Several tugs were busy towing massive chunks of debris that appeared to be the remains of war cruisers and defense stations. Meanwhile, there were Minbari warships in stationary orbits above the planet as far as the eye could see.

Then his gentle science officer, Srikenn, gasped and cried out, "In Valen's name!"

At first, Shak Na Dukain believed she'd been startled by the signs of destruction both on and above the world that were visible on the ship's holographic imager.

Then he saw what had been the true cause of her alarm.

There it was, as plain as day. He saw the massive Vorlon cargo vessel hanging in space above the planet's polar region as it came into view. Shuttles continually passed back and forth between it and the Minbari vessels around C'hara III as the _Brigain_ drew closer to it.

As they continued toward the Vorlon vessel, Shak Nali Melenn approached his command chair and murmured lowly, "Sir, we've been ordered to take up station near the Vorlon craft. Apparently, the First Ones have decided to upgrade our systems to deal with the Earther Federationists and their beastly allies."

"Make it so, Melenn," he murmured. As she strode away to do his bidding, he mused that the situation must be desperate if the Vorlons had come to the aid of his people after a thousand years of silence—quite desperate, indeed.

#

Transporter Room #2 – U.S.S. _Valkyrie,_ 1155 Local Time

"Commander Vox, the Klingons are transporting their officer to us now."

Niznik nodded to the female transporter operator as he waited for his new executive officer's arrival. "Thanks, Naomi."

As Vox waited patiently, Transporter Chief Green shot a confused look at her console. "Sir," she murmured, "it appears that the Klingon is armed with an energy weapon. Should I deactivate it?"

Vox frowned at that bit of news and considered it for a brief moment. Then she shook her head. "No, that's all right, Naomi. Go ahead and complete the transport."

The woman shrugged and said, "Aye, sir." Then she pushed up three levers and a form began to materialize inside waves of gold on one of the pads. Moments later, a tall, young and attractive woman garbed in steel-gray armor and long black boots stood in the transporter alcove. Her skin was dusky yet not as dark as most Klingons. On her belt, she carried a disruptor pistol, a device that appeared to be their version of a communicator and another that looked like a PADD. On the pad beside here appeared a piece of luggage that reminded Vox of a duffle bag.

Stepping forward, he smiled and said, "Welcome aboard the _Valkyrie_. I am Lieutenant Commander Niznik Vox, the commanding officer of the _Echo_."

"I am Krilka, daughter of K'Mar, Lieutenant assigned to the Klingon Battlecruiser _K'tanco_," she stated proudly.

Vox frowned and snapped. "That is incorrect."

She shot a puzzled look at him. "I don't understand…sir," she growled.

"You are Lieutenan Krilka, First Officer of the Federation starship, the _Echo_. Or do you intend to disobey General Kang's orders?"

"I have no intention to disobey my orders, sir."

"Lieutenant, where do your loyalties lie?"

She blinked twice before she responded. "I…do not understand your question, sir."

"The _Echo_ is equipped with the Federation's most powerful weapons and its finest crew members. We shall be assigned to a mission deep behind enemy lines and must be ready to go into battle in a moment. I know I can count on every crewman to serve, and if necessary, die, in that battle. So, I ask you again, Lieutenant, where do your loyalties lie?"

"I have been assigned to serve the U.S.S. _Echo_ and to obey your orders. And I shall do exactly that. If you wish, do you desire for me to take a blood oath to that effect?"

Vox smirked at her and mused that Jason's and Dax's tips on handling Klingons had been spot on. Invoking their honor and tying it to their commander was the best way to handle the younger officers. Then he smiled at the woman and said, "You just did. Now, come along, Krilka and leave your luggage with the Chief. She'll look after it for you. In the meantime, Fleet Captain Tynen wishes to brief us in his office before we embark on our adventure."

They walked down the hall together toward the turbolift doors when she commented, "Commander, when I arrived on your transporter pad I noticed that your operator failed to deactivate my disruptor pistol."

"Yes, that's true," Vox confirmed. "I wanted our relationship to start off on the right foot, lieutenant. Call it an act of good faith. Besides, if I were to act in a cowardly manner in the near future, it would be difficult for you to ensure my 'forced retirement,' as it were, with a deactivated weapon, wouldn't it?"

She laughed heartily at that. "Perhaps so, Commander Vox, perhaps so!"

After they'd entered the turbolift and Vox had directed the computer to take them to the Bridge, he turned to her and said, "So, Krilka, daughter of K'Mar, I ask you to join me on this mission as my First Officer."

In response, she nodded regally at him. "I accept, commander."

Minutes later, they exited the turbolift onto the Bridge then crossed over to the entrance into the captain's ready room. Vox pressed a button on the door frame and Tynen announced, "Come," through the door. As the door slid open, both officers entered Tynen's office and found the captain seated behind his desk. He smiled and said, "Hello, Vox and you," he indicated with a glance at the young Klingon officer, "must be Lt. Krilka."

"Yes, sir," she said simply.

"Please take a seat" he said, indicating the chairs across from him.

Once they were all seated, Tynen cleared his throat and began. "I'm sure you both know the _Echo_ doesn't have either her skipper or executive officer available for the foreseeable future."

"Yes, captain," both officers said.

"Well, I just found out that Commander Meier and Lt. Meier both had a healthy baby boy earlier this morning. They intend to take Family Medical Leave for a full year. So this puts us in a bind because I'm going to need to keep you on that ship for longer than we'd anticipated. So, it's important that you two find a way to work together. Based on my experience, it's going to take some flexibility on both of your parts and extremely open communications between you."

"We understand, captain," Vox said.

"Good. Now, let's cover your mission. Earth Force had planted an infantry platoon in a listening post on a lifeless moon orbiting one of the Beta Durani colonies. The members of the platoon hid on the moon just before the Minbari invaded the entire system. Their mission was to signal if the enemy planned to use the system as a staging area for the final assault on Alliance Earth. The _Echo_ shall carry an Earth Force colonel along for the ride to help extract his people from the listening post. Based on what we know about the Minbaris' capabilities, they won't be able to detect our ship's arrival in the system at warp speed. However, you will need to sneak into the system in a way that won't draw attention to yourselves. I recommend dropping out of warp less than a hundred thousand kilometers from the moon while keeping it between you and the colony world it orbits. Then you should enter a geostationary orbit above the listening post which is located on the dark side of the moon and beam down your recovery party. The colonel will know its location, so do not use your active sensors. The Minbari may be able to detect them. Once you've recovered the platoon, get out of that system like someone's lit your tails on fire and warp back here. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Krilka responded crisply.

Tynen nodded then said, "As for you, lieutenant, the crew and the ship's computer recognize you as the vessel's XO and her chief science officer. You have complete and total access to anything having to do with ship's business on the computer. However, certain computer files are restricted from you simply because they govern situations that require the independent action of the ship's commanding officer. Now, if something were to happen to incapacitate Commander Vox, the computer is programmed to bring you up to speed on those files and you would be expected to carry out your orders as set forth in those files to the best of your ability and restrict the exposure of the information contained therein to any of the members of your crew."

"Yes, sir…I understand, sir," she said.

Vox schooled himself to keep any reaction of his face during the last minute or so of their conversation. The symbiot still recalled the Omega Directive from its time when it had been joined with Jezri during her time as a Starfleet captain.

In 2269, a team of Federation scientists, led by Professor Ketteract, had worked on a top secret experiment entitled "Project Omega" at a classified research center in the Lantaru sector. The project's goal had been to create an inexhaustible energy source which would have ended the need for all other sources of power. The research showed a single molecule of omega contained the same power as a starship's warp core. This led Ketteract to believe a small chain of omega molecules could sustain a civilization indefinitely. Ketteract, along with various cosmologists, had theorized that the omega molecule once had existed in nature for an infinitesimal period of time at the precise moment of the big bang. Ketteract had even postulated omega had been the primal source of energy for the explosion that began our universe.

The scientists had been able to synthesize a single omega molecule, but only for a fraction of a second before it destabilized, destroying the research center and killing all the scientists. An unexpected secondary effect of the explosion was the rupture of subspace within a radius of 3.2 light years, totally curtailing the use of warp drives within this area of subspace. Starfleet Command then realized the unimaginable implications: a chain reaction involving a handful of omega molecules could devastate and/or destroy subspace throughout an entire quadrant. This would effectively end interstellar travel for spacefaring civilizations in that quadrant. If such an event ever occurred in Federation space, all communication, trade, and contact between Federation worlds would be lost.

To protect against something like this ever happening again, Starfleet Command suppressed all knowledge of the experiment and fabricated the story of a natural phenomenon occurring in the Lantaru sector which made warp travel impossible within the 3.2 light year radius of subspace devastated by the omega explosion. Starfleet then enacted the Omega Directive, naming it after the last letter in the Greek alphabet, chosen to signify the molecule as the ultimate threat not only to the Federation but to every spacefaring civilization in the entire galaxy. If a starship ever detected an omega molecule, the ship's computer would disengage the engines immediately and lock out all computer access, displaying the Greek letter omega on every bridge console. Only the ship's captain would be able to disable the lockout. In the privacy of his or her ready room or other secured area; with the doors locked, he or she would give the computer the proper high level security authorization code to access the sensor data. The computer would brief the captain regarding the detection of omega molecules then give instructions to implement the Omega Directive immediately, disregarding all other priorities, including the Prime Directive. The captain, absolutely forbidden from discussing anything about what was happening with any member of his/her crew, would contact Starfleet Command and inform Command of the situation. Starfleet Command would then dispatch a specialized team authorized to use whatever means necessary to destroy the molecules.

Now, as Tynen began to wrap up the briefing, Vox idly hoped that there would never come a time the Omega Directive would have to be executed.

"When you beam aboard the _Echo_," Tynen said, "Colonel Utron will be on board waiting for you. Now, we want to put our best foot forward, both the Federation's and the Klingon's, in our dealings with Earth Force, so you need to work together closely and become an effective team. Lieutenant, you should not hold back on offering suggestions to Vox; however, I don't want you to challenge him for command of the ship unless he becomes incapacitated or seriously violates Starfleet regulations."

"I understand, Fleet Captain Tynen," she said.

"Good then. Do either of you have any further questions?" When they both shook their heads, he said, "Well, that's all I have for you. Good luck and good hunting, Vox! And Krilka, glory to you and the Empire! _Qapla_!"

"_Qapla_!" she cried in response.

"Thank you, sir," Vox said. We won't let you down."

"I have no worries about that, Vox. Now carry on, commander and lieutenant!" he snapped as the two young officers stood up, turned smartly and marched out Tynen's door.

#

TBC

Please hit the Blue button below to review...


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay between postings. I had a lot of RL issues that kept me from writing for a while. Now I'm back and will continue to push this story along. Thanks for your patience!_

Chapter 15

Niznik Vox took a moment to study the suite that had been his home for the past year. Most of his things were packed and had been placed on top of his bed. Vox came to a halt when he spied his reflection in his dressing mirror. As he gazed at the 'lieutenant commander' rank insignia on the strap of his tunic, his door chimed.

"Enter," Vox announced into the air.

Captain Tynen strolled through the portal after it had slid open and said, "Are you ready to go, old girl?"

Vox graced the Captain with a winsome smile and drawled, "Not really but I suppose it's too late for me to back out now."

Tynen smirked and said, "You've got that right, Vox!" I've already called dibs on your room and slated it to become my new audio den!"

Niznik rolled his eyes at the man. "You are such a geek, Jason! Besides, my suite wouldn't cut it as your new audio den; it doesn't have the proper acoustics!"

The Captain chuckled at that. "I could never put anything over on you, old girl. Don't worry; your room will be kept exactly as you've left it." Then Tynen gently placed his right hand upon Vox's left shoulder and rested it there for several moments.

A part of Vox, the Jezri part that had been Tynen's older lover twenty years ago, wanted nothing more than to kiss the still boyishly handsome man. But Jezri's lover was now a married man and Niznik could never experience what Jezri had had with Jason.

Now the two officers shared a comfortable silence until Tynen glanced at Vox's gear. "I'll have your things transported to the _Echo._"

"Thank you," Vox said, his voice pouring everything that Jezri, Niznik, and Vox all felt toward the man standing before them.

Tynen smiled and simply nodded. Then he escorted Vox from his suite.

Several minutes later, as the turbolift they'd taken to Deck 7 swept open, Vox was brought up short in surprise as the long, straight section of corridor leading to the transporter room's entrance was lined by crewmembers standing at parade rest.

"Attention on deck!" Tynen barked. As Vox chanced a glance at the Captain, their shipmates snapped ramrod straight. As a warmth began to flood Vox's entire being, Tynen drawled, "Well, they're waiting, Commander."

Vox nodded, turned to face down the corridor, squared his shoulders, and proudly strode past the line of crewmembers with the Captain at his side. Moments later, when they'd reached the entrance into the transporter room and stepped inside, Vox discovered that the line terminated with members of the Alpha shift of the Bridge crew and the Senior Officers. Standing there were Lieutenants Rager and Mazan, Lt. Commanders Rad and Rex, Major Vanderweg, Dr. Shron and Captain V'Lar. The six officers, even V'Lar, regarded him silently with their respect and affection apparent in their eyes.

While Vox stood there basking in their appreciation for him, Tynen marched to the head of the line and snapped to attention. That was Vox's cue to take his place on the transporter pad. He stepped up on the platform, turned to regard his captain and asked, "Permission to leave the ship, sir?"

"Permission granted. Good luck and God speed, Commander."

"Thank you, sir," Vox said simply.

Tynen smiled then nodded to the transporter operator. The last thing Vox saw before he arrived on the USS _Echo_ was the faces of his friends as he dematerialized.

#

"Lt. Colonel Harolikar?"

The C.O. of 5 Gorkha Rifles, the regiment also known as the "Frontier Force," turned to face the EarthForce Commander who'd called out to him. The commander was the XO of the _Hyperion_ cruiser _Valley Forge_. At the moment, his regiment was awaiting transport in the cruiser's cargo hold.

"Colonel, the Federation starcruiser _Valkyrie _says she's ready to 'beam' your men on board. They say to place your men in the designated area a platoon at a time.

"Understood, Commander. Thank you and good luck."

"God speed, Colonel," the XO said then shook Harolikar's hand and strode away.

"All right, men," Harolikar announced, "move into the designated square by platoons and prepare for transport!"

After a chorus of acknowledgements by his Indian and Nepalese platoon leaders, the men of his first platoon soon dematerialized from the target square. After they were gone, the next platoon entered the square, each man also carrying their personal equipment. Soon, the process was repeated.

Finally, when the last platoon had entered the target square, Harolikar entered as well. Moments later, he experienced a brief sensation of displacement before he found himself inside another ship's cargo bay.

Seemingly awaiting him was a tall, Nordic-looking man garbed in a Federation MACO's uniform. The man approached Harolikar and offered his right hand in welcome. "Colonel Harolikar? I'm Major Hans Vanderweg. I'm the C.O. of the _Valkyrie's_ MACO battalion. "

Shaking the man's hand, the colonel said, "Well met, Major. I am Lt. Colonel Bal Singh Harolikar, C.O. of 5 Gorkha Rifles. My men and I are happy to be on board your wonderful vessel."

"We appreciate that, Colonel. Captain V'Lar wishes for me to extend her compliments to you and your men. She says we should be underway soon to transport your men to Titan. I understand that our ETA is one standard Earth hour."

Harolikar tried valiantly to not let the surprise show on his face. From Earth to Titan in an hour?! These Federation starships made EarthForce vessels seem like canoes versus speedboats!

As the colonel struggled to maintain his composure, Vanderweg continued his briefing. "We've had ship's manufacturers fit out forty phase rifles for your men and enough battle armor to equip your entire regiment."

Harolikar narrowed his eyes at the other man and asked, "Excuse my ignorance, Major, but could you tell me what exactly is a 'phase rifle?'"

"Let's see…well, a phase rifle is a modulated particle beam weapon. It has a low setting to heat up the molecules in a particular target, a medium setting to impart a neural stun to a humanoid target, and a high setting to punch through solid objects or to disrupt the neurological systems of most humanoids. The highest setting would kill most humanoid targets. Now the battle armor is carefully designed ceramic plates which have been engineered to dissipate the energy imparted by a plasma or particle weapon discharge. The armor should handle two or three direct hits from the PPG weaponry most of the civilizations on this side of the galaxy tend to use during combat."

"So…let me get this straight. This armor would allow my men to take a direct strike from a Minbari PPG weapon and survive it?"

"Yes, sir."

A gleam began to show in Harolikar's eyes as he considered the possibilities these new weapons had provided to him. "Major, let us talk more about this armor and please, don't leave anything out!" he exclaimed as he clasped the other man on his back and led the major over to his platoon leaders.

TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**USS ****_Echo, _****1600 hours, Earthdome Time**

"Welcome aboard the _Echo_, Captain Vox."

Moments after the Trill navigator had materialized onto the pad inside the vessel's transporter room, he found Krilka and a youthful-appearing Vulcan woman waiting for his arrival beside the platform. He immediately recognized the even and unemotional greeting had been issued by the Vulcan. Although she wasn't as striking as Jason's V'Lar, the woman was aesthetically pleasing. She wore the yellow-ochre turtleneck of an Operations officer and her hair was in the traditional short cut of most of the Vulcans who served in Starfleet. She was an inch or so taller than Krilka, making her about several inches shorter than V'Lar.

"Thank you, Lt. T'pal, isn't it?" Vox asked as he stepped off the platform.

"Yes sir."

Vox nodded politely to the Vulcan. "I'm looking forward to serving with you, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir. I look forward to serving with you as well."

The _Echo's_ new commander smiled tightly at both of his subordinates before he strode over to the computer console located on the top of the transporter control panel. Vox pressed a button and said, "Computer."

_"Working,"_ the machine replied in its nondescript feminine voice.

"Broadcast this throughout the ship." Then Vox turned to face T'pal and recited from a PADD he'd carried onto the ship, "Attention to orders: to Lieutenant T'pal, Commanding Officer, USS _Echo _– Stardate 9826.5. You are hereby requested and required to relinquish command of your vessel to Lieutenant Commander Niznik Vox, Chief Navigator, USS _Valkyrie_ as of this date. Signed, Rear Admiral John L. Tapin, Starfleet Command."

T'pal was the picture of serenity as she spoke. "Computer, transfer all command codes to Lt. Commander Niznik Vox, voice authorization: T'pal-victor-eight."

Immediately, the computer said, "_Transfer complete. USS _Echo_ is now under the command of Lt. Commander Niznik Vox._" Shortly thereafter, the computer played a bosun's whistle throughout the ship.

Then, Vox said to the Vulcan, "I relieve you, sir."

"I stand relieved."

Both officers nodded respectfully to each other before Vox shot a look at Krilka. "Lieutenant Krilka, have you had the opportunity to have the computer log you in as both the executive officer and science officer of this vessel?"

"Yes sir!" she barked.

"Good!" he snapped back in response. "Krilka, T'pal, with me!"

As the small party exited the transporter room into the corridor, Vox asked, "Krilka, are we ready to cast off?"

"Aye, Captain. Your gear has been stored in your cabin. The ship and her crew are ready to depart at your command. All departments report green across the board, sir."

"Excellent, Number One," Vox said as the three officers entered the turbolift. Vox punched the lift button and announced, "Bridge." Then he said, "Krilka, I want a meeting of the senior staff with Colonel Utron at eighteen hundred."

"Yes sir," the Klingon replied.

Thirty seconds later, the lift opened to the ship's Bridge. The three officers exited onto the deck where several people were scurrying hither and yon to prepare the ship for departure. However, even with the hustle and bustle all around them, T'pal serenely glided over to the helm, relieved the ensign sitting there and took her place. Meanwhile, Krilka marched over to the science station next to the communications station and began to work her panel. However, before Vox could seat himself in the big chair, a young human male blocked Vox's path.

Vox narrowed his eyes at the young man. Didn't this kid realize they were on a tight schedule? "What can I do for you, Lieutenant Hobson, isn't it?"

"Sir…excuse me…but I was wondering if I could speak to you in private?"

Vox's expression fairly mimicked his friend/enemy V'Lar look of surprise when his right eyebrow shot toward the ceiling. The boy wanted to have a private chat with his skipper just before the ship warped out of the system?!

The Trill had to think for a moment to remember where the conference room was on this ship. Although it would have been nice to have a ready room nearby like the one on the _Valkyrie_, the perimeter action ship was much too small for such luxuries. Why, compared to the conference rooms on the starcruiser, the _Echo's_ was practically a closet!

However, his curiosity piqued, he indicated that the lieutenant should follow him.

As they entered the conference room, the lights immediately illuminated and the door swished shut behind them. Vox then turned to the other man and said, "What is it, Lieutenant?"

Hobson drew a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I'd like to request a transfer, sir."

Vox blinked twice at that. _Well,_ he mused inwardly, _that was unexpected._ "May I ask why?"

"Well sir…I'm not…comfortable serving alongside a…Klingon. I don't believe I would be... effective as long as she's aboard this ship."

Vox wasn't confused any longer. No, he was angry. Indeed, his blood was rapidly approaching its boiling point. "Lieutenant," the Trill said, his voice deceptively calm, "have you ever been in combat against the Klingons?"

"No sir."

"Did you lose someone, a relative or a close friend, during a Klingon raid sometime in the past?"

"No sir. However, when I was growing up on Earth, a friend of mine had lost a brother who'd been in Starfleet during a skirmish with the Klingons. That was ten years ago."

"I see," Vox said, even though he truly did not. "Well, I've got news for you, Hobson. Today is your lucky day. The reason I believe that is because you've been granted a rare opportunity. Unlike with most blunders in life, you're going to get a second chance to make it right!"

The young man's eyes grew as big as saucers when the boy had heard that, so Vox knew he had the kid hook, line and sinker, as Jason might have said.

"Lieutenant, do you recall the oath you swore when you became a Starfleet officer?"

"Um…"

"Didn't you swear," the Trill commander interrupted the boy loudly, "to uphold the regulations and laws of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet? Didn't you agree to become an ambassador of peace and goodwill? Didn't you pledge to represent the highest ideals of peace and brotherhood, to serve always the interests of peace and to offer aid to any and all beings that request it? Finally, didn't you vow to take on this obligation freely, without mental reservation or purpose of evasion?"

Sweat was practically pouring off the kid's face and Vox had to fight the urge to laugh as the Trill prepared to deliver the _coup de grace. _ "If so, I'm certain you were temporarily confused a moment ago and now, that you've regained your senses, would like to withdraw your request. Either that, or you're a dishonorable liar!" Then Vox narrowed his eyes dangerously at the young man. "Mister, you're fortunate I'm pressed for time. If you're smart, you'll take advantage of this once-in-a-lifetime deal. If you're not, I'll kick you out of _my_ Starfleet so hard and so fast you won't need a starship to ferry your sorry ass back to the Alpha Quadrant!"

Hobson nearly looked like he was going to faint. However, that little fact didn't cause Vox to ease up on the boy. "So…what's it going to be?"

"I…I was confused for a moment, sir. Now I'm back on an even keel. I'd like to withdraw my request."

Vox nodded at the defeated man. "Consider it withdrawn, Lieutenant. But know this; there is no place in Starfleet for bigots. Everyone has the opportunity to prove themselves; we all start with a clean slate. Give Krilka a chance; give yourself a chance to learn something positive both about her and her culture. Give her the opportunity to learn something positive about yours. You may surprise her and you might manage to surprise yourself."

Hobson took a deep breath and appeared to relax somewhat. "Aye, sir," he said.

"All right then…take your station."

The two men exited the conference room and entered the bridge. Hobson took his place at Tactical while Vox seated himself in the big chair.

"Captain," the lieutenant at the Communications console announced, "we are cleared for departure by Io Transfer Point Station."

"Acknowledge the station, Lieutenant," he said before the Trill turned to the pair of officers seated at the consoles directly in front of him. "Navigation!"

"Aye, sir?" a young ensign called out over her shoulder from the Nav console.

"Is our course laid in?"

"Aye, Captain!"

"Lt. T'pal!" the Trill announced.

"Aye, sir?"

"Take us out, ahead warp factor one and increase to warp factor eight when the ship clears Neptune."

"Aye, sir, ahead warp factor one, increase to warp factor eight when the ship clears Neptune," the Vulcan repeated as she pressed a button on her console.

"Engage, T'pal."

"Aye, sir. She is approaching warp factor one, Captain."

"Steady as she goes, Helm."

As the _Echo_ rocketed toward the edge of the Alliance Earth system, Vox grinned as he stared at the starfield streaking toward him through the forward viewscreen.

#

**LUNA - One Hundred Kilometers Southeast of Armstrong Colony, 1713 hours, Earthdome Time**

"Ma'am," Gunnery Sergeant Owens announced, "all systems go!"

Lt. Joanna Garroway barked, "All right, guys, let's do this!"

"Yes ma'am!" both Owens and Jaworski snapped out simultaneously.

The three MACOs were safely ensconced inside a photon torpedo ground station that had been dug into the lunar plains by the Starfleet Corps of Engineers some distance from a major Alliance Earth lunar colony. Fleet Captain Tynen had chosen the location in case her unit's positions came under heavy fire. In the unlikely event that both Luna's defense shield and the above-ground housing's shield generator should fail, collateral damage to the Alliance Earth civilians would be kept to a minimum if the enemy concentrated on the platoon's bunkers instead of the colony.

Four hundred torpedoes had been delivered and stored in the bunker's magazine. Afterwards, Garroway, Owens, and Jaworski had fitted each one with a Homing Anti-Radiation (HARM) sensor programmed to seek the energy profile transmitted to the defenders of the Alliance Earth system by Commodore Acaltha, the sentinel of Jericho III. According to the Andorian flag officer, the Minbari vessels' gravitic drive wake, their quantum singularities, and their stealth generators all drew HARM torpedoes like moths to the flame.

Now, less than a week after its installation, the bunker was ready to be tested. Inside, Jaworski monitored the generators and life support at the Engineering Systems station, while Owens manned the Operations station. Galloway manned Tactical, frankly, the easiest job inside their temporary 'home' because the AI basically did all the heavy-lifting for her. All she had to do was to touch either an enemy vessel or a point in space on her tactical viewscreen with her index finger and the AI would do the rest.

The current image she saw was produced by thousands of sensor remotes scattered between the Earth and the Moon and throughout the Earth Alliance system communicating to a massive node that distributed the data via a tight beam communications relay. Although the kludged system wasn't as good as the Federation or Klingon defense networks back home, it was far superior to anything operating in the Alliance Earth quadrant.

The remotes were programmed to detect jump points and, to a lesser degree, the traces of a ship approaching the system in jumpspace. However, if an enemy vessel somehow managed to elude all of the remotes and entered normal space close to Luna, the back-up sensor pallet housed on the surface of the bunker would target it and blow the ship to kingdom come.

Suddenly, Garroway's wool-gathering screeched to a halt when the computer announced, _"Warning! Jump point forming!"_

"Red alert!" Garroway snapped as the alarm rang out and the lighting dimmed inside the structure. The network of deployed remotes had detected the initial spatial disturbance of an opening jump point in the first few microseconds, determined its distance, and indicated the emergence area on her screen. Joanna immediately tapped image of the jump point with her finger then a coherent beam of light streaked from the top of the bunker toward the target.

As an Earthforce _Hyperion_ cruiser hurtled out of the jump point, Garroway's beam punched the vessel right smack on the nose.

A second later, Owens glanced up from his station and announced, "Direct hit!" Then a chime sounded from his console, drawing the Gunny's attention to his work screen. "Lieutenant, I have the _Valley Forge _on the horn! "

"Open a channel, Gunny," she said.

After Owens activated the comm circuit, a man's voice spoke to them through the overhead speakers. "Bunker Victor-011, this is the _Valley Forge,_ Captain John Hanscome commanding. You nailed us good, Victor-011! Nice shooting!"

Garroway smiled. "Victor-011 to _Valley Forge_, Lt. Joanna Garroway here, sir. Thanks for agreeing to be our guinea pig!" Then something caught her fancy and her smile spread into a broad grin. "Oh, and by the way, _Valley Forge. _ Tag! You're it!"

#

**Shuttlecraft ****_Mist_****, on approach to Earthdome Spaceport, 1758 hours, Local Time**

For what had to be the fiftieth time or so since he'd become the master of the _Valkyrie_, Fleet Captain Jason Tynen wondered how he managed to make it through the day without Shron injecting a hypo filled to the brim with ketoconazole into his neck.

It was times like these when he was trapped inside a tiny shuttlecraft with not one, not two, but three gorgeous women, he understood why a number of his fellow captains accused him of giving the infamous hound dog, James T. Kirk, a run for his money.

Although nothing was further from the truth, he had to admit it was easy to see why his peers saw it that way. After all, he did wed his exquisite first officer and had as members of his crew a virtual Greek demi-goddess and the daughter who was the spitting image of a mother the saturnine Mr. Spock had once deemed a "work of art." Also, given that his shuttlecraft pilot reminded a lot of people of Commander Uhura in her prime while his science officer had both the body and face of an angel, was it any wonder he felt an affinity for Jesus's trials during The Temptations?

"Captain," Lt. Rager announced from the pilot's seat, interrupting her captain's musings. "We are on final approach to Earthdome Spaceport."

"Confirmed, Lieutenant," Ensign Droxanne said. "The Spaceport is ahead bearing zero-nine, mark zero-zero-four, range twenty kilometers."

Tynen smiled at the young ensign's crisp precision. Droxanne was a tall blonde woman blessed both with a regal bearing and an ethereal elegance. She'd been born and bred in the city of Stratos on the planet Ardana, a world with a harsh, ugly surface that also paradoxically had a magnificent city suspended in the clouds high above. Her mother was Droxine, the daughter of Ardana's High Advisor when Kirk's _Enterprise_ had visited the planet. Later, upon Droxanne's grandfather's retirement, her mother had ascended to the High Advisor position. Although the young woman had enjoyed the same life of academic excellence and privilege as had her mother, Droxanne had developed a strong sense of justice and equalitarianism that had led her to Starfleet. Fresh out of the Academy, Droxanne had joined the _Valkyrie_ as a science officer in Commander Rex's division during the ship's relief efforts at the eradicated Regulus colonies.

Now he could see the spaceport in the distance through the windscreen, Tynen commanded, "Take us in, Lanei." Then he turned to face Rex, who was seated beside him. "So, tell me again about this field trip, Salayna," he said guardedly.

"After we drop you off, Lanei and I shall accompany Droxanne to the Alliance Earth's Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. We have an appointment with a curator at the museum. Hopefully, he can help Droxanne clear up a few things regarding why the Humans in this quadrant of space are so far behind your people in propulsion technology. She's gathering this research for her doctoral thesis."

"Interesting," he noted, "although I have a theory on that myself."

"Which is…?"

"Once the Centauri showed up bearing the gift of jump space, the Humans simply shut down other areas of inquiry. I don't blame them, though. Apparently, every race in this quadrant has done the same thing. They only use the jump drive for FTL even though their STL drives are different depending on a particular race. That's different from our quadrant. Although most races use warp drive, there are some who don't, such as the First Federation."

Rex nodded at that. "That's true, sir."

"So you're tagging along, Rex, because…"

She smirked. "I'm not lollygagging, Captain. I'm going along because I'm Droxanne's doctoral advisor. As for Lanei, with her Master's degree in warp and impulse propulsion, she can provide a real-world perspective to our more theoretical approach."

"Well, your excursion sounds like it might be more fun than what I'm scheduled to do at Earthdome." Then he shot a sly look at his science officer. "Say, do you want to trade?"

She grinned then shook her head. "Not on your life, sir! That's why they pay you the big credits!"

Tynen sighed resignedly. Although briefings were normally his strong suit, giving one to the leader of an entire world along with her senior advisors and the ambassadors and flag officers from both the Federation and the Klingon Empire, respectively, was enough to give even him pause.

Just then, Lanei reported, "Holding profile, disengaging impulse engines, engaging thrusters," while she manipulated her control panel. Seconds later, the shuttlecraft settled gently down on the concrete runway of the spaceport.

Almost immediately, the pleasant artificial female computer voice standard throughout Starfleet ships and facilities sounded over the shuttle's intercom. _"Shuttlecraft secured."_

As Rager worked the controls to open the _Mist's_ hatch, Tynen smiled. "Thanks for the lift, ladies. I should be ready to go at 2200 hours. Although I want you to enjoy yourselves, do be careful. The people here may be Human yet they're rougher around the edges than the folks back home. Watch your backs."

"Yes Captain," Rex said. "Oh, and sir, since it is cold outside, we'll wear our field jackets. That way, we can conceal our phaser IIs inside them."

He nodded. "Good thinking, Salayna. All right then. Carry on!"

"Aye sir," the three women chorused before Tynen disembarked from the shuttle and strode toward a door that opened into the terminal right before the _Mist_ closed its hatch and lifted off.

#

**Smithsonian Air and Space Museum, Washington, D.C. 1217 E.S.T.**

"Dr. Wolowitz!"

A thin strand of hair from Howard Joel Wolowitz's page-boy haircut shifted slightly when he whirled to acknowledge his assistant. Then when he saw the women with her, he couldn't believe his incredible luck!

Standing beside the incredibly plain woman that was his girl Friday, were three of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in his life! One was a tall, exquisite blonde, another was a chestnut-haired, buxom yet lean beauty, and the third was an African-American woman with a runway model's build and doe-like eyes. Howard became even more excited when he recognized the uniforms the women all wore. They were the Humans from the other side of the galaxy!

Then he winced inwardly. He was a scientist, damn it, and shouldn't make assumptions like that! If they were members of Starfleet, they might not be Human. Indeed, as he took a closer look at the chestnut-haired woman, she had some sort of…speckling that ran down the sides of her face and neck. Unless speckling was some sort of tribal markings or a strange tattoo, perhaps she was an actual humanoid alien!

After his assistant had excused herself and returned to her duties, the woman with the markings smiled brightly at him and extended her hand in greeting. "Dr. Wolowitz, I'm Lt. Commander Salayna Rex of the Federation starcruiser _Valkyrie_. This," she indicated with a glance at the woman who appeared to be African-American, "is Lt. Lanei Rager. And this," she indicated with sweep of her hand toward the other woman, "is Ensign Droxanne."

Howard could tell that these women were sophisticated so he had to play it cool and come up with something suave if he wanted a chance to score with at least one of the ladies. "Commander, Lieutenant, Ensign, it is certainly nice to meet you all. I was just wondering if, by chance, none of you are Human because each of you is out of this world!"

He expected at least one of them would have tittered at his witticism. Instead they narrowed their eyes at him in confusion.

"Er…Dr. Wollowitz," the brown-skinned woman said, "I'm Human. I'm from the state of Louisiana in North America on my Earth. However, my colleagues aren't. Droxanne is from the planet Ardana and Salayna is from the planet Trill. Be that as it may, we'd like to talk to you about your history of spaceflight."

His interest was piqued by that. "Why would you want to discuss that?"

"Well, Doctor," the tall blonde hottie said, "I am pursuing my doctoral thesis. Its focus is on the reasons your space propulsion technology advanced less rapidly than on Federation Earth."

"Are you saying we're slower than the Humans in your home quadrant?" he snapped, taking what she'd said somewhat defensively.

"I suppose you could characterize it that way, Doctor," she answered, apparently nonplussed by the skewered look on his face. "Federation Earth developed its own faster-than-light propulsion system in 2063. Your world never developed its own FTL propulsion system. You were given jump drive technology by the Centauri in 2156, almost a century after the Humans on Federation Earth had developed warp drive."

He blinked at that. _Damn it! She's right!_ "That's true, Ensign," he grudgingly admitted.

She apparently nodded at his reasonable acceptance of the truth. "Even so, Doctor, I would like to focus on the development of your interplanetary propulsion technology and examine whether your people considered other FTL propulsion systems before you adopted the jump drive."

He smiled brightly at her. Now, they were talking applications, his area of expertise! "What would you like to know?"

"Apparently," Salayna said, "everything occurred along the same lines for both Earths in regards to the crowning achievements of their early space programs. Edwin Eugene 'Buzz' Aldrin and Neil Armstrong were the first men on the moon on both Alliance Earth and Federation Earth. Viking 1 was the first probe from both Earths to land on Mars in both systems. Finally, both Earths developed the space shuttle for low earth orbit missions after the moon program had ended. However, in the last decade of the twentieth century, Federation Earth took a giant leap forward. In fairness, though, our records now show that this 'leap' was the result of several outside elements that influenced the course of history on Federation Earth."

"Outside elements?" he repeated. "Are you saying that extraterrestrials may have been responsible for giving your Humans a leg up on us?"

"Intentionally, no," Rager said. "Accidentally…yes."

Droxanne then took up the thread. "In 1994, the first _DY-100_ interplanetary transport was developed. Based on a structure similar to the fast attack nuclear submarines of Federation Earth's twentieth century, this vessel incorporated a fission propulsion system, cryonic suspension, was built from transparent aluminum and could reach .1 c. Transparent aluminum was supposedly 'discovered' in the late twentieth century on Federation Earth. We now know the identity of the source for the material. Although the individual involved was advanced, the source was not extraterrestrial in origin. However, the development of an advanced fission powered propulsion system and cryonic suspension system for deep space travel most likely originated from an examination of extraterrestrial technology. Unfortunately with the destruction that Federation Earth suffered during both the Eugenics Wars and World War III, much of the physical and documentary evidence of the extraterrestrial technology was likely destroyed. So all we have left to us are a few of the actual vehicles that were a product of this research."

"Wait a minute," Wolowitz said. "Your Humans developed sleeper ships almost one hundred and fifty years before we did and your 'primitive' ships were as fast as our modern ships in normal space?"

"I'm afraid so," Lanei said. "Your ion engines aren't really more advanced than the old fission systems we had."

"Indeed, Doctor," Droxanne noted. "The _DY-100_ class led to the establishment of Federation Earth's first Lunar colony in 2010. Eleven years later, a joint United Nations/NASA manned mission to Saturn used the very first impulse engine, a drive that has not really changed much during the past two hundred fifty years or so. That first ship, the _Lewis and Clark_, had a maximum speed of .35 c."

"Wow!" Howard exclaimed. "That's even faster than a Minbari war cruiser in normal space!"

Droxanne nodded then continued with her dissertation. "In 2031 Federation Humans landed the first men on Mars using an impulse drive spacecraft. A year after that, a young man named Zefram Cochrane studied a paper written in the year the _DY-100_ first became operational by a physicist named Miguel Alcubierre. Alcubierre wrote a paper entitled 'The Warp Drive: Hyperfast travel within general relativity for the Classical & Quantum Gravity science journal."

Wolowitz raised his hand to indicate they needed to stop for a moment. "Excuse me, but something you mentioned just jogged my memory." Immediately, he activated his PADD and searched for something in its index files. Several moments later, he smiled. "Fascinating! We had a physicist named Miguel Alcubierre on our world who wrote the same paper as the one you just referenced!"

"Intriguing," the tall blonde noted. "You see, Dr. Wolowitz, the discovery of warp propulsion changed the course of Federation Earth's history. Once a scarred world struggling to recover from the horrors of a devastating atomic war, warp drive led to First Contact with the Vulcans, an older, more advanced race of humanoids who helped guide Federation Earth into the galactic community. Only seven years after its first warp flight, Earth established its first extrasolar colony. Thirty years later, Federation Humanity had colonized Proxima, Terra Nova, Vega IX and Deneva."

"Impressive," he noted. "It was eight years after we'd been given the jump drive by the Centauri that we established our first extrasolar colony, Proxima III. Hmm…" the professor murmured. "Let me check something else while you're here." The Alliance Earth doctor inputted something onto his PADD and after several seconds glanced up at the three women. He held it out to them and asked, "Does this man resemble your Zefram Cochrane?"

The three women studied the image and nodded vigorously. "He's a dead ringer for ours!" Lanei exclaimed.

"Extremely interesting," Howard drawled. "This man received his PhD from Caltech on my world. That's why I recalled something about him. Unfortunately he died during a terrible accident in 2062 while working on a real-world application of a revolutionary propulsion system. He was working somewhere near Bozeman, Montana when a massive explosion destroyed his entire team, the city of Bozeman, and thousands of square miles of forest. No one knew for sure what had happened but several investigators had believed it had something to do with an uncontrolled matter/anti-matter reaction." Wolowitz then shook his head sadly. "I suppose that's why no one on my world attempted to pursue that line of research. And that's a shame because if we had developed the drive you people use, maybe we wouldn't have lost so many of our early interstellar explorers to the folly of our sleeper ship program. Not a single one has ever made it to their destination that we know of."

As Wolowitz lamented the lost explorers of Alliance Earth's twenty second century, the women seemed to share the same gleam in their eyes and apparently decided to wrap up the interview. "Doctor Wolowitz," Rex said. "Thank you for meeting with us today. This discussion has been most enlightening. We must go now, but we'd like to have you work with us as a consultant on this project."

"Why, that would be wonderful, Commander. I would be happy to help in whatever way I can."

After the women had said their goodbyes, Wolowitz watched them go, a little sorrowful that he'd missed an opportunity to use a great line he'd just thought of before they had left him. _Well, ladies, I've heard about those tricorders of yours. If you'd whip them out, maybe you'd like to hear my heart skip a beat!_

#

**Titan – Federation Decoy Ship 1935 hours Earthdome Time**

"Well, Rad?"

He shot a pleased look her way as the Klingon major bore an expression on her face that reminded him of the cat that had just eaten a canary.

"I've got to admit, Gemma. You nailed it right on the head as the Humans might say."

He stared proudly at the ersatz warp core his decoy team (he counted Gemma and her five engineers as core members) had built. The "USS _Eagle_" was modeled after the real perimeter action ship that was still in the Alpha Quadrant as far as they knew. However, this 'ship' was nothing more than an elaborate trap, a wolf dressed in starship's clothing.

The crowning touch that Gemma and her Klingon engineers had added was replacing the deuterium/antideuterium reaction material with tritium/antitritium. Klingons preferred using tritium for their reaction mass rather than deuterium because they found tritium reactions were not as subject to dampening effects by outside forces as deuterium reactions. Because of this, the Klingons were willing to put up with the shielding required to protect their engineering crews from the radiation inherent in tritium.

Gemma proved that an uncontrolled annihilation of tritium and antitritium was significantly more volatile than a Federation warp core explosion. Why, the yield was more than twenty percent of the effect they'd predicted using deuterium.

Now alone with the woman Janja had come to see as a close friend despite their different allegiances, he was pleased with the improved lethality of their device. Then, suddenly, the smile fled from his face.

"What is wrong, Rad?" Gemma asked lowly.

"Gemma, do you ever think about the lives that will be torn apart by what we're doing here? Oh, I know the Minbari intend to kill us all but I wonder if we're truly any better than they are. If this device works, their ship will never return home. They'll die in jump space, lost forever, leaving nothing for their loved ones to mourn except memories."

She placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "Yes, Janja, I do consider them. I know how it feels to see a loved one walk out my door, expect them to come home, and find that was the last time I'd see that person ever again. Although war is glorious; it is harsh. Losing lives in a pointless war is just that, pointless. But the Minbari, Janja, they would eradicate every Human, your shipmates, their families, their entire race, to salve the Minbari's wounded pride. That is why we must be victorious so those on either side of this conflict may return home safely."

"You're right, Gemma," he agreed with a deep sigh. "Thank you!" For some reason, her touch felt so good. Then, suddenly, she moved her face close to his cheek, drew in his scent deeply and growled lowly.

Stunned by this turn of events, he was further surprised when she released him and commanded, "We have pushed ourselves hard lately and require a day of rest, Rad. Thus, you shall accompany me to Earth on an excursion, say tomorrow at 1400 hours?"

All he could do was nod woodenly while he asked himself, _what just happened here?_

#

**Twenty miles outside the rebuilt city of Bozeman, MT 1320 hours M.T.**

Salayna Rex gritted her teeth as the cold wind knifed through her slender body.

After leaving the Smithsonian, her party had decided to examine the site where this world's Zefram Cochrane had died to see if their sensors could find anything to shed some light on what really happened all those years ago.

As she studied the readings they had obtained with their tricorders, Rex highly doubted that a warp core breach had been the cause of the disaster that had practically killed every living thing in a twenty mile radius of the blast zone. Even now after nearly two centuries, the trees of the surrounding forest were scorched and broken. The ones closest to the blast zone were partly standing except for the top portions that had snapped off like twigs in a hurricane. Several miles away, the trees had only been scorched on the sides facing the blast effect and had been flattened in the direction directly opposite of the explosion.

The Trill science officer turned away from the devastation that surrounded her and turned her attention back to the data gathered by their tricorders. The blast effect was most likely due to an airburst rather than a ground explosion. The blast zone was similar to the remains of the comet that had exploded several thousand feet above the forests of Tunguska, Siberia on both Earths in 1908. Moreover, they'd found traces of zero point energy in the soil. Thus, she reasoned the destruction hadn't been caused by an uncontrolled matter/antimatter annihilation; rather, the explosion was the result of a moderate quantum gravitic weapon's discharge.

Just as she was about to give the other women the order to extend their scans to locate any signs that the bunker that would have housed Cochrane's _Phoenix_ had survived the attack, Rex heard a high-pitched buzzing noise. Eyes wide open in alarm, she immediately recognized the sound.

"Gun!" she yelled loudly and dove for cover behind the trunk of a large scorched pine tree.

Moments later, two plasma bolts struck the bark of her tree and splattered pieces of it across the dead forest's floor. Salayna then drew her phaser pistol from her coat pocket with her shooting hand and retrieved her communicator from the other pocket with the other. Immediately, she flipped open the communicator's antenna grid and barked, "Rager, Droxanne, status!"

_"Rager here. I'm all right."_

_"Droxanne here. I am undamaged."_

Fighting down the urge to breathe a relieved sigh, Rex allowed instincts from a prior host's life as a combat soldier to take control. "Did either of you get a fix on the shooter's position in relation to me?"

_"It's Rager, Commander. I have him bearing zero nine mark at one hundred meters." _

_So, _she thought, _he's nine degrees to my right. _ "All right then," she said into her communicator, "here's how we're going to play this. Set your phasers to heavy stun. I'll draw his fire while you both circle around him to take him down. Rager, I want you to swing to your left; Droxanne, to your right. You both do this by the book, you got that?"

Both women confirmed her instructions and proceeded to comply. Rex then drew a deep breath, chanced a glance around her tree and fired a phaser bolt in the direction of the shooter's last sighting.

Her bolt struck a tree downrange. Almost immediately, a nondescript figure poked its upper torso out and sent several plasma bursts toward Rex's position. Her enemy's fire struck her tree about a yard or so up from the ground where she laid prone. She smirked and thought, _thank the Maker for small favors that this person's aim is so off! _ Although Starfleet, in her humble opinion, foolishly continued to insist on having its personnel wear scarlet uniforms which seemed to draw energy bolts like a bear to honey, the rust colored field jackets appeared to do a far better job of throwing a shooter's aim off target. Then putting such thoughts aside, Rex focused once again on the grim work at hand, squeezing off two more bolts, forcing the shooter to recoil behind his scorched shield.

The Trill and her opponent exchanged several more rounds of fire before her communicator tweeted. _"This is Droxanne. I am in position."_

"Good. Fire when I yell to draw his attention."

_"Aye, sir!"_

_Well,_ Rex mused, _here's where I earn the big credits! _She then poked her head out from her cover and yelled,**"HEY!"**

Her opponent appeared to have been startled by her right before the crimson beam of a phaser connected with his body and sent him tumbling to the ground.

_"Target is down,"_ Droxanne stated over Rex's communicator. _"I repeat; target is down."_

Rex exhaled noisily, her tension released. "Good work, Droxanne." Then she called to both women. "Rager, Droxanne, converge on target and secure him for transport. Once we pick up the captain, I know he'd want to have a little chat with the person who attempted to kill three members of the _Valkyrie's_ crew. Rex, out."

#


	17. Chapter 17

A lot of things have happened in the longest chapter to date. Vox and the _Echo _warp to the rescue! Lt. Garroway tests the big guns. Rex, Rager and a new ensign go on a field trip! Rad and Gemma finish their project and have a moment together. Finally, some of our crew engage in actual combat! Enjoy!


End file.
